Never Let Go (11th x OC)
by Gypsy Paris
Summary: Evelyn Paris, a Time Lord was saved by the (9th) Doctor a long time ago. She continued travelling with him and his companions until his 10th regeneration. Once more, he changed into a bowtie-loving mad man with a box. Unlike before, this face seemed to have a 'liking' for Evy. While running from aliens with their companions, will he be able to tell her the truth? ((11 x OC, S5-7))
1. Eleventh Hour 1

Evy dragged herself out of the pool with shaking arms, grumbling in annoyance. _Who puts a pool in the library anyway? I mean, come on._ She tried to stand up the best she could and tried her best to squeeze the water out of her hair. It still stayed wet, though. She stretched out and felt the tension go out of her shoulders with a sigh.

A rope swung down, smacking her in the face and she jerked back, nearly falling into the pool again. She looked up and saw the Doctor half-way there, hanging on the rope. She sighed and grabbed the rope only to pull back and the slight pain. She looked at her hand and remembered that her hand was still recovering from the burn earlier. She was only part-Time Lord so, her body won't let her heal unless absolutely necessary.

She pulled out a piece of cloth from her bigger-on-the-inside pockets and wrapped it around her palm. Hesitating, she grabbed the rope once more and winced as she used it to keep her balance while she walked sideways. Kind of like rock climbing. Except, well, the floor had become the wall.

When she finally reached the doors, she made her way to him, both of their upper bodies leaning out to the edge. While the Doctor was non-stop rambling, she just put her head in arms and exhaled loudly.

"I love apples," he was saying to a little ginger girl who was standing in front of the crashed TARDIS, looking stunned.

"Maybe I'm having a craving!" he grinned at Evy, who raised her eyebrows.

"That's new. I don't think you've had cravings before."

"Exactly." He replied, bopping her nose. Evy hoisted herself up and swung her legs over the edge, sitting on the ledge that used to be the bottom of the TARDIS. The Doctor, however, was having a bit of trouble probably due to his recent regeneration and new body. Giggling a bit, she offered him her uninjured hand and pulled him next to her with little effort.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked slowly, but she didn't sound scared at all. Just… a bit dazed and confused. I mean, who wouldn't be? A box falls out of a sky and two people pop out, the man claiming he loves apples. Bit too much for just a kid.

The Doctor pushed his floppy wet hair out of his eyes to glance back down to the TARDIS. "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet," she pointed out and Evy groaned, pointing her thumb to the Doctor.

"Best architect in the universe over here decided to put the pool _in_ the library."

The girl stifled a laugh and shined her flashlight in their faces, "Are you a police man?" she asked the Doctor, who leaned forward to look at her.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

Evy sighed again and pointed towards the sign on the top of the TARDIS. "Um, you do realize when people see a blue box that says 'POLICE BOX' on the front, they expect to see policemen."

"Yeah. That too, but, did you come about the crack in my wall?" she countered, and the Doctor looked at her more, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to look right through her.

"What cra-AHCK!" He was cut off when his body had a spasm, similar to his previous regeneration. He clutched his chest and fell right off the edge of the TARDIS, groaning and grunting in pain.

"Doctor!" Evy cried, immediately jumping down next to him.

"Are you alright, mister?"

The Doctor got up to his knees, waving his hand and the other clutching to his hearts. "No, I'm fine," he told them, his voice strained. Evy kneeled beside the Doctor and put his arm around her shoulders for support as he stood up.

"It's okay, don't be scared," She told the girl. "This is perfectly normal for-"

He jerked forward and Evy put her hand on his chest to keep him from falling again. Golden regeneration energy came out came swirling out of his mouth when he picked his head up. He grinned, the pain seeming to have disappeared with the energy.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl, looking scared now. He lifted his arms for Evy's shoulders and laughed.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Who am I?" he asked, looking at Evy, who was mostly okay with this. It was her second go-around with regenerations and heck, even she regenerated, after all.

"I haven't got the foggiest." She told him, grinning as she crossed her arms. Then looked at the little girl, turning a bit more serious. "Does it scare you?"

"No, just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no, she meant the crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" the Doctor corrected, looking at his hands, which were still slightly glowing.

She lowered her flashlight and swallowed thickly before answering, "Yes."

"Well then," he said, hopping to his feet, "I'm the Doctor and this is Evy. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

She rolled her eyes and sighed but followed him anyway. He turned and walked briskly in the wrong direction – though Evy guessed that he probably didn't _know_ it was wrong – and promptly walked head-first in to a tree, and falling back to the floor, the way it would happen in a corny television show.

"Ya' all right?" the girl asked and Evy held back her laugh .

"He's _fine._ "

"Early days, Evy, remember? Steering's a bit off." And with that, he stood up and walked off – in the right direction this time – leaving Evy and the little girl to follow him.

~x~

Evy groaned and placed her head in her hands as he spat something else out onto the floor. So far, they'd found out that this regeneration did not like apples, yogurt, bacon, beans, and most recently, butter on toast.

"We've got some carrots," said he girl, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Carrots?! Yeah, because everyone _loves_ carrots!" Evy said sarcastically and took a sip from her cup of tea. The Doctor turned to her and scrunched his face in disgust. "I completely agree, that's disgusting. Carrots are evil. No, I know what I need." He stood up and dashed to the fridge, pulling out a box from the freezer. "Fish fingers," and grabbed a carton from the bottom fridge, "And custard."

And fish fingers and custard it was. Evy looked at him while he ate them happily, dipping the fish fingers into the custard and then just pouring the whole bowl into his mouth.

"So…" Evy said, grabbing a fish finger and eyeing it with a disgusted expression, "Fish fingers and custard… Savory and sweet…Interesting choice."

"Try one! It's delicious." He said, waving a fish finger with a blob of custard in her face. She immediately leaned back, attempting to swat his hand away, but to no avail. "Stay away from me!" She cried and they both started bursting into laughter.

The girl was watching them with a bemused expression as she ate Evy's Mille-Feulle – also called Napoleon, a classic French dessert. Evy baked one in attempt to feed the Doctor, but obviously, he spat it out.

"Funny," the girl commented, watching the Doctor lick his lips.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good."

"And you, Miss? Where did you learn to cook like this? This is amazing!" she complimented, taking another bite of the dessert.

"Oh, I learned from the best of the best," Evy replied, giving her a wink, "Marie-Antoine Carem. He was a charmer. And please, just call me Evy."

The girl smiled and nodded. She then opened her mouth to say something but shut it immediately.

Evy raised a brow at her expression and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the girl hesitated, "Are you two, like, _together_?"

Evy nearly spit out her tea and her face was tinted with a bright pink. The Doctor, on the other hand, dropped one of his fish fingers into the bowl of custard, his eyes wide as he blushed.

"W-what?! Us? Together?" she stuttered, rapidly pointed between the Doctor and her. "No, no no, I-I'm just his…um…"

"Uh, n-no, We're um… S-she just my…"

"Companion." they said in unison as they turned to each other, nodding in agreement. The girl nodded but hid a smirk, obviously showing that she didn't believe either of them. Then, there was an awkward silence between the three.

"So… Umm…" Evy said, attempting to break the ice, "What's your name?"

The girl snapped right to attention. "Amelia. Amelia Pond."

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, "That's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond…"

"…Like a name in a fairytale," Evy agreed as they looked at each other.

"Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

She sighed deeply. "No, had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"What about your mum and dad?" Evy asked instead, "Are they upstairs? All that noise must've woke them by now. We don't want any trouble."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

She sighed, but smiled weakly as she took another sip of her tea. "Me neither."

"We don't even have aunts," the Doctor told her, mouth full of fish fingers.

"Where is she then? Your aunt. Clearly there's no one else here but you."

"She's out."

"And she left you all here by yourself?" Evy was quite surprised. The girl couldn't have been older than seven.

The girl crossed her arms and protested, "I'm not scared!"

"'Course you're not!" the Doctor agreed, "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, people fall out of the box, man eats fish n' custard, and look at you," he said with his mouth full, "So you know what I think?"

"What?" she asked softly and the Doctor lowered his voice to match hers as he leaned in closer.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

Amelia blinked and swallowed thickly before getting up on her feet. "Come on," she said, leading them upstairs, probably to her bedroom.

Evy took a quick sip from her mug while the Doctor shoved the last fish finger into his mouth before jumping up, grabbing her hand as Amelia led them up the stair and into her room.

When they walked in, she was standing by her bed, pointing at a large crack on her wall. The Doctor went over to the wall to inspect it.

Amelia, who was standing by Evy, looked at the apple in her hand. "I used to hate apples," she said quietly, "so my mum used to put faces on them." She showed them to Evy, who smiled.

"She sounds very nice."

"Do you want it? In case you change your mind about apples?" Amelia said, offering it to the Doctor, who took it and looked at the face drawn on it before slipping it into his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll keep it for later." He went back into looking at the crack. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing, where's the draft coming from?" he looked at it in bemusement.

"Scan it," Evy prodded as she reached into her jacket, tossing him her sonic screwdriver. He successfully caught it with one hand and scanned the crack.

"Thank you, Evy. Always nice to have two just in case." He scanned the wall and then looked at the screwdriver. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. Do you want to know what this crack is?"

"It's crack. But," he continued, "I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack will stay put. 'Cause the crack's not in the wall."

"Where is it, then?" Evy asked and he spun to them, sonic still in hand.

"Everywhere. And everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched," he turned back to the wall and put his ear to it, running his finger along the crack, "pressed together… right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes can you hear…?"

"A voice," Amelia confirmed, "Yes."

There was a deep rumbling noise, almost like a roar, and the Doctor ran across the room and picked up a glass of water from Amelia's bedside table, tossing the water out onto the floor. He put the glass to his ear and walked back to the wall, listening.

"Prisoner Zero…"

"…has escaped," Amelia finished for him, "That's what I heard. What does it mean?" 

"There's a prison on the other side of the crack. And they've lost a prisoner." Evy answered for him and he nodded.

"Exactly. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You're going to need a better wall." He walked over and picked up her dresser, taking it over to the crack. "The only way to close the breach is to open it up all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…"

"What?" Amelia asked anxiously and the Doctor put down the dresser and looked at her.

"You know when grownups tell you everything's going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes," Amelia said, as though it has happened to her a lot.

The Doctor looked to Evy briefly and his eyes widened as he looked back at Amelia.

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Doctor, what are you…" Evy trailed off once he gave her a look and slightly nodded. She held Amelia's hand while pushing the girl behind her a bit, to protect her as much as she could from whatever stupid thing he was about to do this time.

He raised his hand with the sonic and adjusted the setting before turning it on the crack, and everything began to glow as the crack opened.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," said a booming, rumbly voice from somewhere in the black starry space in the crack. It repeated the sentence over and over like a mantra.

"Hello?" the Doctor called, leaning toward the crack. Amelia tightened her grip on Evy's hand, a bit frightened.

"Helloooo!" He called again, but jerked back as fast when an eyeball appeared from the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia whispered, but neither of the two answered. A light flew out from the eyeball and hit the Doctor in the chest. He fell backward as the crack closed.

"There," he said, "Y'see? Told you it would close. Good as new."

"Was that Prisoner Zero?" Evy asked, but he shook his head.

"No, no, I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message," he said, pulling out his psychic paper and reading the message aloud, "Prisoner has escaped. But why tell us?"

"Doctor, you don't think…"

He looked at her, and scanned the Amelia's room. "Oh, I do think."

"What?" Amelia asked, still not being able to catch up with the two.

"Prisoner Zero escaped through here," the Doctor told her, still looking around her room.

"But he couldn't have. We'd know," Evy explained as he used the sonic to scan the room once more. As he analyzed the results on his screwdriver, his face suddenly lit up when a thought came to him and ran out of the room, grabbing Evy's injured hand, making her yelp. He let go immediately and turned to her, his face written with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she replied, brushing it off, "Just a burn."

The Doctor took her hand as gently as he could and lifted the cloth to reveal a nasty burn on her palm.

"Oh, Evy," he looked at her with eyes full of guilt, "I am so sorry."

"Hey, stop talking about it like it's your fault. I'm fine. Honestly, I am. Besides, we've got work to do," she smiled and moved the Doctor aside only for him to grab her wrist and spin her back around.

"No, no, no, no. You stay here and treat that hand. I'm sure Amelia can help. Right, Amelia?" he called the little girl, who had been sitting on her bed before being snapped back into reality.

"What?" she said, for almost the fifth time already, "Oh, I mean, y-yeah. There's a spare guestroom here upstairs with a medical kit on the side table."

The Doctor broke out into a wide grin as he pat Ameila on the head and left the room, dragging Evy with him, rambling about the TARDIS' engines.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, opening the door and pushing Evy towards the said guest room, "Now, you stay here. Get some rest, drink some tea, eat a Jammie Dodger, and for godsake, don't get into too much trouble. I'll just go check on the TARDIS. I won't be long," he said, finally closing door, leaving Evy alone.

She sat on the edge of the bed, removing the cloth from her palm as she opened the medical kit and began to apply a burn cream to her wound. After taking a few pain killers and applying anti-infection, she managed to finish it up with a proper bandage before hiding it in her usual fingerless gloves.

Sighing, Evy untied her shoes and crawled onto the bed before hiding herself behind the covers. She'd never realized how tired she actually was. They had just been with the Master, going head-to-head against Rassilion, and the Doctor's… regeneration.

She clutched her head, which had began to pound like mad. Then it was then she realized, she hadn't slept for nearly two months straight. Even for a Time Lord, it was a bit too much. Her vision blurred and her body felt limp. All of a sudden, everything went black, the last thing she heard being the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing.

~ x ~

"Miss? Miss?" a voice said, as the person shook her gently, "Miss Evy?"

She opened her eyes and blinked to clear the fogginess in her head.

"Yeah. Hey. I'm alright," she mumbled, her tough tripping over the words in confusion. She sat up and grabbed her hand as everything started to spin again.

"You'd better come quick if you want to see him land. He said five minutes, and it's been four already," said the little girl – Amelia.

"Wait- See him land? He left?" Evy started as she stood up and ran outside, muttering the words 'no, no, no, no' out loud. She ran to the place where the TARDIS had crashed, looking around.

"He'll be back any minute now," Amelia said, dropping the suitcase she'd been holding at sat on it. Evy noticed that the girl had on a thick winter coat and a funny little red hat with a puff on the top, her red hair fluffed out underneath it.

She plopped down on a log beside Amelia and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling.

"Yeah, bet he will. And when he does, we'll show you the universe," she told her pointing towards the moon and the stars. Amelia giggled and much to Evy's surprise, she cuddled closer into her arms.

"Tell me more."

And so she did. She told her stories of a time traveller with a blue police box. He would travel through time & space and help everyone in need. How she'd met him and when he took her away in his magical box. He was the last of his kind yet it seemed as if he was the kindest and bravest of them all. This man's name was the Doctor. And she was his companion.

Minutes and hours passed by but Amelia listened to all of Evy's stories until she peacefully fell asleep in her arms. She stood up and picked up the little girl despite being exhausted herself.

Looking at the child's calm expression she brushed the red hair covering from her face. Amelia had so much faith in the Doctor that she would wait all night to see him come back. Smiling weakly, she began to sing,

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _And when you finally find it,_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

Evy set her down on her bed and snuggled her up in a blanket. On the other hand, she sat on a coach downstairs, waiting for the Doctor to come back. But when the sun rose and he still hadn't come back, her hope had begun to waver. She often stared at her watch and stepped outside to look at the yard every five minutes.

But when Amelia's aunt, Sharon, came back, Evy slightly began to panic. She wasn't exactly good with domestics. She decided to fake her persona and told Amelia's aunt that she was an orphan who was just looking for a place to live. So, through Evy's efforts and Amelia's pleading, Sharon ended up adopting her as Amelia's older sister.

And as the years passed by, Evy continued telling stories about the raggedy Doctor, promising her that he would some day come back. Amelia believed and became obsessed about her imaginary friend. She would often tell stories about him to her friends, a boy named Rory, in particular. But, the times grew old, and so did Amelia.

~ CHAPTER 1 END ~


	2. Eleventh Hour 2

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, holding a handkerchief over his mouth and nose to block out the fumes, and looked around in confusion. Something felt… off.

"Evy! Amelia!" he called out, but no response.

"I worked out what it was," he yelled running to the door and reached into his pockets to get his blue, worn out sonic.

"I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!"

It took him a few tries, but the sonic eventually unlocked the door and he flung it open, rushing inside.

"Evy? Amelia? Are you alright?" he leapt up the stairs and ran over to a specific door and scanned it.

"Prisoner Zero is here," he muttered, reading the results on his sonic, "Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is-"

He immediately stopped when he heard a loud creaking noise coming from behind him. He spun around, only to see a brunette- er… red-head? On closer inspection, her hair was a dark brown ginger. Well, nearly ginger. _Is there such a thing?_

Her nearly ginger hair was tied into a bun, she wore round, geeky glasses, a white shirt, skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots. Although, something about her was so odd. So oddly familiar. And then it hit him. It was _her._

"Evy!" the Doctor happily exclaimed, opening his arms wide for a hug, only for her to jerk back.

Her expression quickly turned to anger as she muttered, "You."

"Yes, it's me." He grinned, before pointing a finger at her, "I like your new look by the way. Ooo… glasses. Glasses are cool."

"You," Evy repeated, her voice getting louder as she slowly started walking towards him.

"Yes. Lovely to know that, thanks. What's wrong? Have I got something on my face?" he asked, touching his jaw.

"As a matter of fact, you do."

"Oh. What is it?"

Evy immediately punched his jaw right across, knocking him out cold as he fell on the ground.

"Pain."

~x~

"…white male, mid twenties. Yes, I caught him breaking and entering," a voice said, whom he later recognized as Evy's.

"Right," a woman then spoke up. Well, a girl probably. Maybe a bit younger than Evy. "I'll bring in back-up."

The girl had pale skin and red hair pulled up underneath a police hat. She had been questioning , writing down thing in a notepad before speaking into a radio, probably to other policemen.

Once Evy had seen that he was conscious, she told him, "Oi! You, sit still."

"Blimey, hell of a gun arm you're packing there," he said, focusing on the blurriness and the dull ache in the back of his head.

"You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor tried to stand up, only to fall back, having being handcuffed to the radiator behind him.

"Oh that's much better. Brand-new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

The policewoman finally spoke up, a bit annoyed, "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way."

"Hang on," he said, putting together the pieces, "Evy, you knocked me out."

"And you're breaking and entering," Evy said, putting her hands on her hips, "You see how this works?"

"B-but… weren't you and Amelia expecting me? You wouldn't give me a thumper for no reason. Something's wrong and you've got to tell me," he said, looking straight at her with worry.

She stood silent, but the woman's eyes widened as she fidgeted where she stood.

"Amelia?"

"Pardon?" he asked, eyes not leaving Evy.

"Amelia Pond? You said Amelia."

The Doctor snapped right to attention and immediately turned to the woman.

"Right. Yes. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised them five minutes. But the engines were phasing. I must've got a bit far," he explained, "Is she alright? Where is she? Has something happened to her because I know there's something you lot aren't telling me."

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," she said quietly and his face fell. That couldn't have been right.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No! No, no, no, no! I can't be six months late!" He sounded somewhere between laughing and devastated, "Evy, I am so, so, sorry. I truly am. Six months… Six months you've been waiting and I said five minutes. I promised," he said, his voice slightly cracking as he looked up to meet Evy's eyes. Her expression remained calm but he saw her stiffen as she swallowed thickly.

The policewoman turned away from him and began to speak into her radio again as he jerked up, "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry up," she said into the radio, ignoring him, "This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

"Hello? Yes, listen. I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now," he said, his tone very serious.

"I live here," Evy spoke up, "And so does she."

He paused for a moment, wanting to say more. But he knew he couldn't. Instead, he could only ask,

"How many rooms?"

"What?"

"On this floor. How many rooms are on this floor. Count them for me now."

"Five," the woman answered instead, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Six," Evy breathed out, looking to the Doctor in disbelief, "How could I forget? There has always been six rooms. Argh! Why didn't I realize sooner…"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

He grinned at Evy before turning to the girl and told her,

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

She turned, very, very slowly and looked. And she finally saw it. The sixth room.

"It's just like you said, Evy. It's really there. Oh my god, how's that possible. I've never been able to see it," she gasped as she began to panic.

"Sensed it the first time a was here. Should've seen it."

"Perception filter," Evy mumbled, "Picked up it's readings on my sonic. But I didn't remember it. I should've remembered it. Thought it wasn't even real, for a while."

"That's what it does. Directs attention away from the object or its bearer, rendering them unnoticeable. Like it wasn't even there…" he trailed off before turning back up, "If you know it, then tell me, what's in there?"

The policewoman ignored their conversation, slowly walking towards the door unnoticed by either of the two.

"I- I put something in there once… To forget it. But I can't seem to remember what…"

The woman turned the handle, creating a squeaky noise that attracted their attention. Evy and the Doctor immediately turned to her.

"Listen to me! Do not open that door! Why does no one listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" He warned before quickly turning to Evy, "Listen to me, you have to remember. You have to tell me what's in there!"

Evy closed her eyes shut, concentrating hard. Just then, her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped forming an 'o' as she clutched her hair in frustration.

"What? What is it?"

"My screwdriver," she breathed out, "I put my sonic screwdriver in there…"

"Your what?" the policewoman called from inside the room.

"My sonic. Silver, purple at the end. I kept it in a wooden box and hid it in that room."

"Nothing's here," she replied, "I don't see anything."

It could hide the whole room, what makes you think you'd be able to see anything?" the Doctor explained, rolling his eyes, "Now please, just get out!"

"No- Wait. Evy, the silver thing you put in that wooden antique box before?"

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must've forgotten about it and left it there."

"Yeah," she called out, "Must have. And then the box must have opened itself."

The Doctor and Evy froze and looked up at the door.

"Get out of there," she said in a calm, but ice-cold tone.

"Listen to me, you have to get out of there!" the Doctor yelled, less calm, "Get out!"

Evy began to yank on his handcuffs, but it did no good.

"Get out of there!" he was up on his knees, trying to see the room while basically still stuck in one place. There was silence, and then they heard footsteps shuffling about in the room.

"What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's something here. I can feel it, but…" her voice was breathy and nervous.

"Corner of your eye," Evy said softly, "Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it!"

It was then they heard a loud gasp.

"Do. Not. Look."

And then there was a hissing, growling sort of noise, followed by a shrill scream. The woman came running out, slamming the door behind her. She held Evy's sonic tightly before handing it over to it's owner with shaking hands.

Evy fiddled with the settings, trying to ignore the sticky slime that covered it for it was currently dripping onto her pants and onto the floor. It took a few tries, but eventually heard the door lock.

The sonic began to malfunction, it's lights turning on and off as she began to tap it on her palm, attempting to fix it.

"Come on, what has the bad alien done to you?"

The woman turned to her with wide eyes, "Will that door hold it?"

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said sarcastically, "Yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outerspace. They're all terrified of wood. So can someone please just get me out of these cuffs!"

She glared at him, but made a squeaking noise, looking at the door, which had begun to glow around the edges.

"What's happening?"

He looked up. "I dunno. Getting dressed?"

"Run. Just go. I'll get him out," Evy told her, wiping the goo off her sonic before working on his cuffs.

"No, no, no. You go as well," the Doctor insisted, "You heard her. Backup's coming. I'll be fine."

"There is no backup," the woman spat at him and he looked up.

"No, I heard you on the radio. You called for backup."

"She was pretending," Evy explained impatiently, "Do you really think cops dress like that?"

"But she's a policewoman!"

"She isn't!" she finally snapped before pulling out a badge from her pocket. It read, 'Scotland Yard: Detective Inspector Evelyn Pond'. "But _I am._ "

He stared at her, completely dumbfounded before the door swung off its hinged and landed on the floor. A man with a dog on a leash stepped out and on top of the used-to-be door. With one swift move, Evy pulled out her gun to point it at… what ever the hell that was.

The woman was just shocked. "But, it's just…"

"No, it isn't," he told her, staring at it, "Look at the faces."

Sure enough, when the creature growled and barked, the dog's face did not move. The human was the one barking.

"What? I'm sorry, but, what?"

"It's all one creature, disguised as two," Evy explained, returning her gun, "Clever old multi-form."

When the man turned his head, the dog turned the same way, and at the same way. The woman backed up, pressing herself against the wall.

"A bit of a rushed job, though," the Doctor continued, "Got the voices a bit muddled, did you?"

The said creature barked and the heads turned to glare at him.

"Mind you, where'd you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link – a live feed. How'd you fix that?"

The creature growled, exposing it's teeth. It's long, sharp fangs were dripping with the sae alien goo they found on the sonic screwdriver.

"Stay, boy. Her, him and me," Evy called before turning to the Doctor. "Give me your sonic."

With the tiny space between his arms and legs, he reached into his pocket and tossed it to Evy, who fiddled with both their sonics. With a smirk, she pointed the sonics to each other.

"Evy," the Doctor warned, "What are you doing?"

"Calling for backup."

Without warning, she activated the sonics and they emitted the usual whirring sound of the sonics, but this time, it was fifty times louder. The screech like sound made the floor vibrate a bit, causing the creature to step back.

The woman immediately put her hands up to her ears, attempting to block out the sound as much as she could. But the Doctor on the other hand, not being able to use his hands, winced and ducked his head.

Once the sound was over,the Doctor's blue sonic sparked and went up in smoke, rendering it useless now. Evy tossed it back to the Doctor before clutching her head. _Note to self – never do that again because blimey, that is one hell of a headache…_

"A distress signal has been heard," called the voice of the guard, interrupting her thoughts. "Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" the woman asked, ears still ringing from earlier.

"Well, that would be backup. And you, Evelyn Paris, you are just…" he turned to Evy, grinning before trailing off mid-sentence.

"Just had to get through the prison's audio channels and send a distress signal," she explained, making the Doctor's grin even wider. "We'll be safe now."

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Well… Safe from apart… you know… incineration?"

" _Incineration?!_ "

The creature walked into a different room and Evy crouched back down next to the Doctor, furiously tapping the screwdriver against her leg. The stunt she had done earlier must have fried the circuits a bit.

"Come on, work," she growled when it refused to work, "Come on!"

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Evy," the Doctor started, "Might want to hurry up a bit."

"I'm trying! Just give me a mo!"

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

It finally lit up purple and she pointed it to the cuffs, unlocking them. The Doctor jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of Evy's hand as she pushed the woman in front of her.

"Run! Run!"

The woman yelped and began to run, both Time Lords right on her heels. Through the hallway, down the stairs, past the living room, through the kitchen, and out through the door into the garden.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

He grabbed Evy's screwdriver from her hand and sonic'd the door shut before looking at Evy, still running. "You're a policewoman?!"

"Detective Inspector," she corrected, speeding up, "Head of Metropolitan Police in Gloucestershire. Our base is here, in Leadworth and… it's my job."

He stared at her in shock, but slightly nodded before turning to the woman beside him.

"Why did _you_ pretend to be a policewoman?"

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!" she snapped as she took off her hat and flung it into the air, revealing lots of red hair.

"You broke into our house! It was either Scotland Yard here," she gestured to Evy, who rolled her eyes, "This, or a French maid. Now, what's going on? Tell me!"

He stopped by at the TARDIS and turned to look at her, exasperated. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, some other aliens are about to incinerate your house, and Evy's Scotland Yard."

The said woman opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by the Doctor.

"Any questions? Me too," he asked and quickly answered it before anyone could protest.

He turned back to the TARDIS, trying to unlock it, but it- er… _she_ wouldn't let him in.

"No, no, no! Don't do that now!"

"It's still rebuilding," Evy stated, "It'll take at half an hour, at least."

The woman grabbed the Doctor by the arm and pulled him away, yelling, "Come on!"

But he had different plans. He stopped short just as fast, pulling her back.

"Hang on. Wait, wait, wait. That shed. I destroyed that shed the last time I was here. I smashed it to pieces."

"So, we got a new one. Listen, we've got to go." Evy explained, now a bit annoyed herself, " _Now,_ would be a good time!"

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old, at least!" he sniffed it, then licked it – much to Evy's disgust – and his face froze.

"Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm _twelve years_ late!" he walked over to Evy, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He's coming," the woman interrupted, attempting to direct his attention to her but he ignored it and kept his gaze locked on Evy's.

"You said six months! You waited for twelve years!"

"It doesn't matter," she finally replied, eyes locking with his. Her tone was calm, but her gaze was like ice. "It's not a big deal when you've lived for two hundred and twenty six years, Doctor. Who cares?"

"I do."

He took hold of Evy's hand and gave a small smile before turning a bit serious. "Don't you _ever_ doubt yourself, Evelyn. You are extremely important which makes this situation important as well. Why did you say six months?"

The woman suddenly snapped, seeming to be affected by his response and turned on him.

" _Why did you say five minutes?!_ " she yelled, her face turning red.

With that, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, stunned. "What…"

"Come on!"

"What…" he repeated, but his time to Evy. " _What?_ "

Although, he only earned a glare from her before she grabbed the Doctor's and the woman's arms, dragging them with her. "Come on!"

" _ **What?!**_ "

They began to run, Evy pulling both of them along easily in his absolutely stunned state.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The woman screamed, but Evy immediately pulled them to the other way as they nearly ran right into the creature itself. She pulled to them past her house and out of the yard and out of the neighborhood, but the woman yanked her hand out of Evy's as the Doctor stopped them on a little sidewalk-road once he regained the ability to think.

"You're Amelia."

"And you're late!" the woman said, ignoring his response.

"Amelia Pond – the little girl, that's you."

"She's Amelia Pond, I'm Evelyn Pond, and _you're_ late," Evy agreed, walking away from him, but he followed her.

"What happened?"

"Twelve years."

"You used an upper-cut to knock me out."

"Twelve years."

"Upper-cut!"

"Twelve years!" the two women shouted in unison and annoyance.

"Twelve years since you left," Evy continued as she angrily grabbed his shirt. "Twelve years since you left me to deal with a little girl's broken heart, as well as my own, and it _wasn't easy_. So don't you go complaining because you don't know who we are anymore nor what the _hell_ we've been through."

He suddenly felt that pang of guilt in his chest. _What was I thinking? Why I am acting so immature? I deserved all that came to me._ _I promised them five minutes. I promised…_

Her hazel eyes bore their way into his. And for the first time, he saw all the pain, the anger, and all the sadness in her eyes. But despite all of these, no tears were evident – as usual.

All he could do now was nod. And with that, she let go of his shirt, as well as his gaze. _I should just shut up… What would she think of me now..?_

But unexpectedly, he felt warm arms wrap around him. Evy was hugging him.

"But… I forgive you."

He immediately froze. _Why? Why would she forgive me? Why isn't she pissed? After all they've been through, why would she still show compassion?_

He pulled away, searching her eyes. "Evy, I -"

"Don't. Just… Don't," she put a finger to his lips, making him slightly blush. She was still furious – no doubt – but there was no need to put that on his shoulders as well. Even if it _was_ his fault.

"All that matters now is that you're here. I'm glad you're back," she said, finally showing a small smile and he smiled back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by something coming over the speaker of an ice cream truck.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The vendor looked confused, fiddling with the speaker.

"No, no, no, no. We're being staked out… by an ice cream van!"

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Doctor and Evy ran over to the truck, Amelia hot on their heels.

"What's that?" he asked the vendor, who looked more than confused. "Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Clair de Lune," he defended, looking around, unsure what to do when the Doctor took his speaker and put it to his ear, listening.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

He set it down and looked around the whole park area, listening. An old woman's phone was playing the warning from the guard. And a girl's iPod. And someone's car radio.

"Doctor," Amelia asked, using his name for the first time. "What's happening?"

He didn't respond, running away and jumping a short fence in someone's yard. Evy sighed and muttered a curse under her breath before running after him, jumping over the fence as well. _Not bad for a woman in heels,_ she thought. Amelia followed them, but went around the fence instead of going over it.

He swung open the front door to find an old woman pressing buttons on her television remote, looking at the screen, which showed the guard's eye and was playing the warning over and over.

The Doctor went in front of the screen and started scanning the television set with his- well… Evy's sonic, completely ignoring the old lady in the room. Evy quickly followed behind him, recognizing the woman.

"Hello, Gran! Sorry to burst in like this. We're doing a special on television faults in this area," Evy explained to her, showing her badge.

Amelia came up at her shoulder and the Doctor looked between Evy's badge and at her 'policewoman' attire before finishing Evy's sentence. "Also… crimes! Let's have a look."

He walked over and took the remote from her rudely, examining it and the television.

"Why, hello, Evy, dear! I was just about to phone. It's on every channel," she gestured to the image of the guard's eye. The Doctor patted her on the shoulder and she let out a sigh before noticing Amelia.

"Oh, Amy! It's always nice to see you two together. Are you a policewoman now? Like your sister?"

She smiled fakely and bobbed her head, seeming a little awkward. "Well, sometimes."

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can. Be a nurse," she said, tense. Evy fake coughed and gave her a warning glare as the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Or, actually, a nun?" the old woman questioned but as Amelia opened her mouth to respond, Evy slapped her hand on her mouth, shutting her up.

"She dabbles. Still jumping from one job from the other," Evy said with a fake laugh.

The woman nodded, but the Doctor could tell she could see through their lies. "So Evy dear," she continued despite the awkward situation. "Who's your boyfriend?"

The Doctor stopped was doing and turned to her, face red as a tomato. "Boyfriend?" he asked before turning to Evy, who was blushing as well. " _Boyfriend?!_ "

"Gran, he's not my boyfriend! I've already told you, I don't do that sort of thing."

"Oh, I've got to get you a bloke someday," the woman muttered, "Is he yours and Amy's friend, then?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia," the Doctor said in an accusatory tone and Amelia glared at him.

"Yeah, and now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond," he said incredulously, "That was a great name!"

Ey pursed her lips. "Bit fairytale."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before," the woman interrupted, asking the Doctor and he just grinned.

"Not me. Brand new face," he stretched his jaw, as if to demonstrate. "And what sort of job is a kiss-o-gram?" he asked Amy.

"I go to parties and I… kiss people," she said, trying to defend herself. "With outfits. It's a laugh."

He looked at her, stunned before turning to Evy. "And you just let her? She was just a little girl five minutes ago!"

"God, you're worst than our aunt!"

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt," he looked at the old woman in front of him. "and that's not how I'm introducing myself," he told her, shaking the sonic screwdriver in the air.

The woman nodded, sort of unsure as she watched him sonic her radio, which began playing the same message in multiple languages.

"Korean, German, Italian, Swedish, French, Spanish," Evy stated before he shut it off. "It's everywhere in every language. They're broadcasting it to the whole world."

He dropped the radio and ran to the window, opening it before looking outside and up.

"What's out there? What are you looking for?" Amy questioned from inside, but he ignored her, pulling his head back inside a few moments later.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, basic molten core. What do they need?"

"A forty percent fission blast," Evy answered for him, making him grin.

"Brilliant."

The front door slammed shut and a tall, buff man waked in, carrying a bag with a laptop inside. The Doctor ran right over to him and began to speak up in his face, looking up at the taller man.

"So, assuming a medium-sized starship, that's twenty minutes." He bobbed up and down, trying to be at the man's height. "What do you think, Evy? About twenty minutes?"

"Twenty two," she corrected.

He stopped tip-toeing and walked over to her, confused. "What?"

"Twenty two. The little ships up there, they've got to communicate to make sure they all fire at the same time before they burn the whole planet. Adds a bit of time."

"What?" he asked again, but this time in shock. "How did you know that?"

"One ship can't transmit that warning all over the Earth. They'd have to use satellites. "

He was completely blown away. "Evy, that's… that's amazing! How did you manage to work that out?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Simple astrophysics, extragalactic astronomy, bases on electromagnetic spectrum- You should know these things, _Time Lord._ "

"Twenty two minutes 'till what?" Amy interrupted, her hands on her hips.

"Are you the Doctor?" asked the buff man from behind him, and the old lady – whom they had forgotten about, agreed.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The raggedy Doctor!" she looked at Evy. "You remember? You used to tell Amy stories about him all the time! You both used to go on and on about him!"

"Shut up," Amy said, turning bright red.

"We remember, Gran. Everything was always about the imaginary friends when we were kids."

"Shut up, sis. Twenty minutes to what?"

The Doctor had plopped down on the couch, ignoring them while they talked about him.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

He stared and the television, thinking hard. "Human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. And it's going to incinerate the planet."

He looked at the television again. Which was still repeating the warning.

"Twenty two minutes until the end of the world."

~CHAPTER 2 END~


	3. Eleventh Hour 3

"Perfect. Twenty two minutes to save the world, give or take a few, and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?"

"It's a duck pond," Amy supplied, looking bewildered.

The Doctor ran ahead to the duck pond, the two red-heads following closely behind. He looked into the pond. "Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I dunno, there's never been any ducks," Evy told him, just as confused as Amy was.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

She spluttered, and Amy answered for her, "It just is! Is it important, the duck pond?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "How would I know?" and on the last word, he spasmed, his head jerking back and he fell to the ground but Evy caught him immediately. He put his arm around her shoulders as his other was clutching at his hearts. "This is too soon. I'm not ready; I'm not done yet," he told her, breathing heavily.

"Tea? Would tea help? Like at Christmas?

He nodded. "No, no, It's not a neural implosion, just ah, still cooking" he growled, still gasping in pain.

"What's happening?" Amy asked, looking at the sky, "Why's it going dark?"

They looked up at the sky, which had been covered with grey clouds. All of a sudden, the clouds cleared to reveal the sun, but it looked sort of funny, like it was covered with a netting.

"So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," Evy relplied, "You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off the upper atmosphere and now they're getting ready to boil the planet." She looked over at the park just a ways away from them, where people were crowding in, looking up at the sky. Some were taking pictures with their camera phones.

"Oh, look, and here they come," the Doctor said, "The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone," he spat the last part as Evy helped him get to his feet.

"This isn't real, is it? This is all some kind of big wind-up," Amy said, waving her hand and going into a sort of defensive 'deny everything' mode, like she had as a child.

"Why would I wind you up?"

She clasped her hands beneath her chin and turned her head to face them, her eyes flitting about nervously. "You told me he had a time machine," she said to Evy, who nodded.

"He does."

"No, no, no. That was just what you told me when I was a kid and couldn't sleep at night. When all I wanted to do was run away with the raggedy doctor man!"

"Yes, I did tell you that, but it was true," Evy told her in an impressively calm voice. She was anything but calm. "Amy, you've got to believe me. You know me. Why would I lie to you for twelve years?"

Amy became fidgety and nervous, jumping at every noise from the park behind them. "You weren't even real! Why should I listen to you? Maybe I'm just going mad!"

"Wait, no. I saw something. There was something I saw and I missed it!" The Doctor cried, his face freezing up. He stayed absolutely still for a second, but Evy could practically hear his mind racing, tracing back through everything he saw. He blinked, and she knew he had found it.

"Twenty two minutes! I can do it. I can save the world in twenty two minutes! So, run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"No," Amy said.

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" She screamed and reached out and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him over to Mr. Reynolds, who had just gotten out of his car, and she slammed the door shut and locked it, the Doctor's shirt stuck inside, ignoring Evy's warnings to stop.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked incredulously and she glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Amy!" Evy said, astonished, "He's the Doctor; you know who he is!"

She ignored her. "No really, who are you?"

"Look at the sky! End of the world, twenty two minutes," the Doctor said quietly, still backed up against the car, arcing awkwardly over the window.

"Better talk quickly then."

"Amy," said Mr. Reynolds, "I am going to need my car back."

"Yes. In a bit, now go and have coffee," she said in exasperation, not even sparing him a glance.

"Right. Yes." And he walked away, sighing.

The Doctor rummaged in his pocket for a second and then pulled out an apple and threw it to her, muttering "catch" as he did so. The apple had a face on it, the white parts still fresh and new.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago, and everything Evy has told you is true. She's real. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

Amy looked at him, thinking deeply, and then at her sister, who nodded slowly in agreement.

"Alright," she said softly and tossed the keys to Evy, who unlocked the car. "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse," the Doctor told her, unlocking himself and taking off across the parking lot, once again followed by Evy. They hopped over a little chain gate and ran into the park and straight to a man in a nurse's uniform and grabbed his phone, right out of his hand, and kept running. Evy looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry!" she called to Rory, who looked absolutely stunned.

"But you're…"

The Doctor looked at the picture he'd taken and then marched right back to the nurse.

"The sun's going out," he said, "And you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Evy!" He greeted, ignoring the question. "But- How... He's not real!" he cried, pointing at the Doctor in confusion.

Amy caught up to them just now and grabbed Rory's arm. "Hi!"

"Amy! It's not everyday you see the Pond sisters together," He said in surprise and she smiled at them before Evy explained to the Doctor.

"Oh, this is Rory. He's a friend," she said finally and Rory tilted his head, smiling.

"Boyfriend."

"But not mine!" she corrected.

"Mine," Amy said, "He's my um... kind of boyfriend." She looked away from Rory, whose face fell.

"Amy!" He chastised, but the Doctor cut him off.

"Man and a dog. Why?"

Rory looked up, stared at the Doctor's face as well as his clothes. Before his eyes widened, realizing who he was. "Oh, my God. It's him."

"Just answer the question, please!" Amy said, turning red.

"It's him, though! The raggedy Doctor!"

"Yeah, it is! He came back."

"But he was just your story, a game, he was-"

"Rory!" Evy exclaimed, cutting him off. "Man and dog, why?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, right. Sorry. But he can't be there because he's-"

"-In a hospital, in a coma," the Doctor and Rory finished together and the nurse nodded.

"Yeah."

The Doctor smiled broadly, elbowing Evy. "Knew it. Multi-form, y'see? Disguise itself as anything, but needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living, but dormant mind."

During his little explanation, he had walked closer to Rory and began touching his head. On the last two words, he poked him, right in the space between his eyebrows, and Evy giggled. This regeneration seemed to have an obsession with touching things, which she thought was better than licking them.

The creature behind them began to bark - but it again, it was the man barking, not the dog. The Doctor turned and took two steps forward, facing the creature, which was now three meters away. Maybe less.

"Prisoner Zero," he said confidently, ignoring Rory behind him, who was babbling about him in disbelief.

The Doctor looked up at the sky, and Evy did too, eyes widening when she saw it. There was a ship up there. _It looks a bit like a really big snowflake_ , she thought with a small grin.

"See that? That ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology," the Doctor told Prisoner Zero. He had discreetly pulled out his sonic and was slowly sliding it on. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." And with that, he turned it on, but the blue light only flickered on and off, refusing to work. Muttering curses, he put it aside.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," he said before turning to Evy. "Do you have any ideas?"

"One," she stated before pulling out her gun and pointed it at the street lamps.

The Doctor had only had a short time to react and duck before she shot one of the lights, creating a domino effect among all the others.

Every light in the park went out and the glass shattered in all of them, raining down in the grass.

"Or two."

Her irises began to glow gold as she lifted her hand - which also glowed - and pointed it towards the street. Then, all of the cars and motorcycles nearby began to honk their horns and make noise, flashing their headlights. There was a firetruck that began to drive away all by itself, the firemen chasing after it in confusion.

While Amy and Rory looked shocked, the Doctor grinned at her. "I think someone's gonna notice," he told Prisoner Zero, "Don't you, Evy?"

The creature began to bark again, but the Doctor just smiled and pointed his sonic at the red telephone box. The screwdriver exploded and he dropped the screwdriver onto the grass, yelling at it.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" He yelled at the destroyed chunk of metal, angry.

"Look, it's going!" cried some man from the park, pointing up at the sky.

Evy looked up, and sure enough, the ship was turning the other way. "No! Come back! He's right here!" she yelled, pointing at the prisoner. But the ship was gone.

~x~

The Doctor ran up to a house, pulling Evy along with him. But he didn't even knock, just opened the door and ran inside.

"Rude!" she chastised but he just clicked his tongue at her and turned sharply down another hallway, swinging the bedroom door to reveal a man – Evy recognized him as Mrs. O'Brenton's grandson, Jeff, sitting on the bed with his laptop.

"Hello! Laptop, gimme," the Doctor commanded, reaching out to take it from him, ignoring Jeff's protests. He looked at the screen and then looked at Jeff, shocked.

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff," he muttered before sitting on the bed to work on the laptop.

Jeff looked at Evy, who had her arms crossed and a brow raised. Someone opened the door and she jumped back a bit to get out of the way as Mrs. O' Brenton opened the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked the Doctor before noticing Evy. "Oh, Evelyn! What's all this?"

"The Sun's gone wibbly-wobbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call," the Doctor answered for her before looking down at the screen again, typing things and clicking buttons. "All the experts in the world panicking at once and do you know what they need?"

"Nelson Mandela?" Evy suggested.

"What- No! _Me,_ " he answered before looking back down at the screen with a smile. "Ah! Here they are."

Evy walked over and sat beside him, pointing out names. "NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore," said Mrs. O'Brenton and the Doctor winked at her.

"I'll get you his number. Better watch him though, he's a devil."

Six different faces appeared on the screen; the six people in the video conference call. The Doctor was about to become the seventh.

"But you can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff said, and Evy laughed.

"Just you watch, Jeff."

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the webcam, and at once, they could all see him.

"Who are you? This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" the one in the bottom right asked and the Doctor gave a little wave.

"Hello, Gentlemen. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this." He began to type rapidly, and everyone in the call looked at their own screens, saying they'd gotten it, whatever it was.

"Fermat's theorem," the Doctor said, "and the proof. And I mean the real one, never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it all down."

He looked up guiltily, "My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie – why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke."

He pressed a final key before crossing his arms and winked at Evy. "How about that, _Scotland Yard_?"

She simply rolled his eyes. _He thinks he's so hot when he does that._

She'd gotten her A-levels in the Citadel, along with quite a bit of special Torchwood education and she'd taken several classes during her time here in Leadworth but between Timelords like the Doctor and her, this was like simple math.

She raised a brow and smirked. "Quite impressive. But you missed one thing."

The Doctor's face immediately fell. "What?"

"Look at your screen," she said to the gentlemen, "Fellas, pay attention."

She stuck her hand out to the Doctor, who pulled out Rory's phone and handed it over. She began typing things, while the others just watched in amazement.

"Ma'm," said someone on the call, "What are you doing?"

"Writing a computer virus," she told them, "Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive.

"Why are you writing it on a phone? Never mind; I'll find out," the Doctor told her proudly and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now, I'm sending this to all your computers. Check all your social media, text, calls. Any questions?"

"Can I have your number?" a handsome man - Patrick Moore, she guessed - asked with a wink.

The Doctor looked at Evy and then back at the screen, subtly scooting closer to her. "Patrick, behave."

"What does this virus do?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the Doctor. "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. And clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time," he explained, before turning to Evy. "Told you I'd get it."

They all looked uneasy and did nothing. "They don't trust you," Evy murmured and he blinked.

"Right. Of course. Why should you trust me? I could be lying. I'm not, but I could be. Well. I'm going to let my best man here explain."

Silence.

"Jeff," he whispered, "You're my best man."

"Your what?"

He shut the laptop partially and looked at him.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen will be offering you any job you want. But first," he said, clapping Jeff's shoulder, "You have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Jeff stuttered for a moment, unsure what to say, but then asked, "Why me?"

The Doctor grinned. "It's your bedroom." He handed him the laptop. "Now, go, go, go."

And then he took Evy's hand and was out the door. She popped her head back in briefly to say,

"Delete your internet history," with a raised eyebrow, and then they were gone.

~x~

Evy clambered up the ladder after the Doctor, a bit slower and much more cautiously than he had. When she reached the top, she ducked in through the window to see the Doctor facing a woman and two children, all holding hands.

"….if I am to die, let there be fire," the woman said with a gruesome smile and Evy hopped in and landed on her feet, making a dull thud.

"Okay," the Doctor said, turning his head to look at the creature. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack," the creature said and Evy raised her eyebrows.

"Then who did?" she asked, and it looked at her.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe. Don't you know where they came from?" it asked mockingly, "The Doctor doesn't know, but does his Lost Wanderer?" Evy's jaw clenched and she saw the Doctor flinch at the mention of that name.

"You don't, do you?" the creature asked, tauntingly. "Ha! The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There was a clicking, crackling noise and the Doctor grinned. "And we're off! Look at that."

He pointed to the clock, which now read 0:00.

"Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing?"

The creature made a hissing sort of noise. "What?"

"They're telling everybody a word, all the same word," Evy answered, stepping up next to the Doctor.

"Exactly," he said, glancing at her with a smile, "And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battle ship, monitoring all communications on earth, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Rory's phone, holding it up for the prisoner to see.

"The source, by the way, is right here."

Light suddenly shone in through the windows of the hospital room and the Doctor cheered, looking around. "Oh! And I think they just found it!"

"The Atraxi are limited," said Prisoner Zero, using the woman's voice again, "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah," said the Doctor, "but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?"

The creature seemed a bit nervous, but stood its ground. The Doctor turned to look at Evy, expecting her to reply.

"Pictures," she answered, catching on. "Pictures of you." The last part was directed at Prisoner Zero.

"Every form you've learned to take, right here, right now. Ooh, and being uploaded about now," the Doctor added, looking down at the phone.

"And the final score is no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" he flung his arms out wide.

Evy bit her lip, trying not to laugh. The Doctor looked around at everyone and then put his arms down. "Ooh, yes. I'm never saying that again. Fine."

The creature kept right on with the conversation, ignoring his little outburst. "Then I shall take a new form."

"Stop it," he laughed, "You know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

The creature smiled gruesomely. "And I've had years."

It began to glow red and Evy collapsed where she stood, clutching her head. He dropped to his knees.

"Evy? Come on," he took her face in his hands, "You've got to hold on!"

Evy was now crawled up into a ball, head in her hands. She could barely keep herself awake as she felt Prisoner Zero banging in her mind, attempting to get in. But she won't let him.

The creature growled. "Oh, she's a feisty one. But don't worry, everyone gives in eventually."

The Doctor gave him a glare before turning back to Evy's limp body. Her eyes were now closed.

"No, no, no, don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please!"

Rory slapped his back, pointing and he looked up. It was _him_. The way he used to be, with spiky hair and a brown, pin-striped suit. Prisoner Zero had succeeded getting into Evy mind and rifled through her memories to pick _him_. But then it morphed into someone else. He sat up, looking at it in confusion.

It was a man, a bit taller than he had been, with sort of floppy brown hair and a big chin. He wore a practically destroyed button down shirt that was partly untucked.

"Well that's rubbish," he said, looking at it, "Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's _you_ ," Rory told him and he blinked.

" _Me?_ Is that what I look like?" he looked down at himself briefly and then up at Rory, who seemed bewildered.

"You don't know?" Amy asked in confusion, "How could you not know?"

"Busy day," he defended, "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not," it said and his blood ran cold. It was Evy's voice….except it wasn't. It was Prisoner Zero. It stepped out from behind him, holding his hand.

"Poor Evelyn," it said, looking down at her body on the floor, "dreaming of her Doctor. But he's left her behind. Left her to wander. To become lost once more. You've become such a disappointment to her."

The Doctor's jaw twitched and for a moment, seeming to believe what the creature said. But then he looked down at the real Evelyn Paris, lying in his arms, and he knew it was just lies.

"No. Not all who wander are lost. She's dreaming about me because she can hear me." he cupped her face, leaning down close to her.

"Evy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room? The room in your house that had a perception filter? Evy, please, dream about what you saw."

"No, no, no!" cried Prisoner Zero, as the creature that had taken the form of Evy and the Doctor disappeared, and was replaced by a slimy, scaly, reptilian alien. It looked a bit like a snake, but with huge, flesh-piercing fangs and covered in slime.

"Well done Prisoner Zero," the Doctor said, "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

A spotlight shone through the window, landing right on the creature. _"Prisoner Zero is located,"_ called the voice of the guard, _"Prisoner Zero is restrained."_

The snake-alien-prisoner hissed at him. "Ssssilence, Doctor. Sssssilence will fall." There was a flash, and it was gone.

"No!" He cried, gently putting Evy's head on the floor and bounding over to the window, looking up.

"Has it gone?" came a foggy-sounding voice from behind him. Evelyn.

"Yes, it's gone. You saved the world," he soothed, running to her and patting her hair awkwardly, but she pushed him away.

"But the Atraxi. They threatened to burn this planet? My planet? Well, big mistake," she was outraged, and quite rightly so.

He stood up, helped her to her feet, pulled out Rory's phone, dialing a number.

"But, the sun…it's back to normal. That's good, yes?" Rory asked, sounding confused, "That means it's over."

"Yeah," Amy said proudly, "The Doctor did it."

"No I didn't."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance," the Doctor said, holding the phone up in the air.

"About what?"

Evy grimaced. "That's gonna be one helluva bill," she muttered, thinking back to the bill Wilfred had gotten from Donna's call from 79 A.D in Pompeii.

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled into the phone, "I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully-established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, _now_." he turned off the phone and threw it to Rory.

"Okay. Now I've done it."

Evy stifled a laugh as they started walking down the hallway leading to a door.

"Uh, did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory called after them in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, running to catch up with them. The Doctor flung open the doors in front of him dramatically.

"The roof." He saw a door and ducked in there, saying, "No. Hang on."

Rory and Amy followed him, shutting the door behind them. The Doctor began to pick up shirts everywhere, throwing them back down onto the floor again when they didn't take to his liking.

"What's in here, then?" Evy asked as she caught the plaid shirt he flung over his shoulder.

"I'm saving the world," he explained, throwing more shirts and ties over his shoulder, "I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" he had narrowed it down to about 4 shirts and a handful of ties.

"You just summoned aliens back to earth," Rory said, trying to get the Doctor's attention. He wasn't even looking at him, facing the other way.

"Actual aliens, deadly aliens."

The Doctor began to unbutton his shirt.

"Aliens of death, and now you're….taking your clothes off."

The Doctor's shirt was gone. No shirt. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants.

Evy face palmed herself, face a bit red, and turned around muttering, "Oh, Jesus. Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

The Doctor laughed at them.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," he said, trying on a black shirt and then taking it off just as quickly.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory asked, becoming uncomfortable, "Those clothes belong to people, you know..." he trailed off and turned around.

Amy did not.

"Are you not going to turn your back?" Rory hissed at Amy, who smirked.

"Nope."

~x~

The Doctor finally decided on a sort of reddish-pink shirt with stripes on the wrists and suspenders clipped to his pants, and three or four ties thrown around his neck, untied. He also had abandoned the white Chucks for a sturdy pair of brown leather shoes, claiming that the sneakers were too small.

"Time to go," he said, spinning around and grabbing Evy's hand to drag her back through the room, Amy and Rory following. He stopped for a moment, spotting a beige jacket and handed it to Evy.

"Hold that, would you? Thanks."

Once they got onto the roof, they immediately spotted a ship, one of the snowflakey things they'd seen before, and an eyeball at the very center, looking right at them.

The Doctor walked right up to it - Amy, Evy, and Rory aware to stay back - and looked it right in the eye.

"But they were leaving! Wasn't that good?" Amy asked, and the Doctor gave a short laugh.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come _ooooon_ then!" he yelled up at the ship,

"The Doctor will see you now!"

Rory jumped back the tiniest bit as the eye swooped down from the ship, stopping maybe 3 meters from them. The eye sent out some sort of scan right over the Doctor, who was pulling his suspenders up over his shoulders.

 _"You are not of this world,_ " said the voice from the eye after the scan was complete. It sounded like the guard.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it," he said, adjusting the suspenders. He picked up two of the ties around his neck and compared them.

"I don't know. What do you think?" he asked, showing them to Evy, who rolled her eyes, showing disinterest.

"No, I didn't think so either." He took them both off and threw them behind him to Rory.

 _"Is this world important?"_

"Important?" Evy gave a short - but sarcastic - laugh.

"Six billion people live her, is that important?" the Doctor asked, backing her up. "But here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The eye created a projection of the whole earth and watched it rotate.

 _"No."_

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crimes by the laws of the Atraxi?"

The eye changed the projection. Now it was a live feed of humans. Humans all over the planet, all at once, just being human.

 _"No."_

"Okay," the Doctor announced, "One more. Just one. Is this world protected?"

Images and videos of aliens trying to invade the earth flashed before their eyes.

The Cybermen. The Daleks. Sycorax. Gelth. Slitheen. And too many more to mention.

"Because you're not the first to have come here," the Doctor said, "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is…what happened to them?" he took the coat and pulled it on, still fiddling with the one remaining tie.

Images flashed before their eyes. Faces. Different faces, but all belonging to one man.

That same man stepped forward and broke through the projection with a smirk.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically…. _run_."

The eye shot back into its socket on the ship and the snowflake's blades began to spin, like a helicopter. And it ran away. All the way up to the clouds. And then it was gone, never to return.

The Doctor turned to the trio. "There we are. Can any of you lot tie a bowtie?"

Evy raised an eyebrow. "A bowtie?"

"Yes."

She reached up, tying the red tie into a perfect bow and tucking his collar down over it. "There," she said, straightening it, "Bowties are cool."

He grinned, opening his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Amy.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" she asked as the Doctor turned to her and explained.

"Oh, right. Well, the Atraxi are a sophisticated alien police race, which- Wait," he paused at turned around to notice something. Evy was gone.

"Where's Evy?"

"Oh," Rory said, finally noticing. "Must've ran. Don't worry, she does that often."

The Doctor started pacing around. "No, no, no, why did she run? She doesn't just-" he quickly stopped and slowly started to smile. " _Oh_. Oh, yes, of course."

The Scottish girl and her 'kind-of-boyfriend', not following, stared at him confused.

"What? Has this got anything to do with the-" Amy began, but the Doctor had already gone after Evy, sprinting through the hospital and back to Amy's house to their TARDIS.

"Okay," the Doctor said when he reached her, "What have you got for me this time?"

He unlocked the door and swung it open to be greeted by a new console room as well as a stunning Evy. Her new ginger hair was now down, glasses off, and back to wearing her leather jacket and combat boots.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, look at you," the Doctor said as he shut the door behind him. "Oh, you sexy thing, look at you!"

Evy's jaw dropped as her face was tinged with pink.

"W-what?!"

Realizing what he'd said, his eyes widened as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. _Does she think I called her sexy?_

"No, no, no! I-I meant the TARDIS," he gave a fake laugh, waving his hands about.

"Ah," she managed to breathe out.

"Not that I don't find you sexy. W-which I do, in fact! I mean- **no**!" He groaned as he raked his hand through his floppy brown hair, messing it up even more. "What I'm trying to say is... um... you look... great."

Evy blushed, but gave a smile that made his hearts race. "Thanks... You too."

He grinned and ran to the console next to her, eager to try out all of the new buttons and twirly thingies and bells.

The TARDIS began the dematerialization sequence, leaving a very sad, very confused Amy Pond just outside. Again.

~CHAPTER 3 END~


	4. Eleventh Hour 4 (end)

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own my character and story. Thanks and enjoy~!

The Doctor and Evy watched her step into the TARDIS and look around, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Well?" the Doctor asked her. "Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

His voice was calm, but Evy could practically feel the excitement radiating from him as he bounced on the balls of his feet, watching Amy for a reaction.

Amy, however, was in no state to be answering questions. She was still wearing her nightie; must've just woken up. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open as she looked around, trying to take it all in.

"You okay, sis?" Evy asked, standing up and walking over to her. "It's a lot to take in, I know," she told her sympathetically, but the girl didn't even seem to process what she'd said.

"I...I'm in my nightie," she said finally, faintly.

Evy threw her head back and chuckled, rubbing Amy's arm consolingly. "It's alright. You can borrow something of mine. On second thought, maybe not. Just go look through the TARDIS's wardrobe, there's plenty of clothes in there."

"And," the Doctor said loudly from up by the console, "possibly, a swimming pool."

Evy rolled her eyes. "You just had to keep the pool."

"Yes, of course. The TARDIS may change but never leave out the pool. Love the pool."

"Wait," Amy said, still a bit dazed and confused. "Sorry, _change_?"

Evy turned to her and explained, "Well, whenever the TARDIS gets destroyed, it rebuilds it self; redecorates."

"Always exciting, that bit. Especially when she runs," the Doctor said excitedly before piping down. "Which is probably why I was a tad bit late."

"A tad bit? How late are we?" Evy asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, the wiring on the console suddenly seeming very interesting.

"Ohhh, two years….? I mean, not really that bad, if you think, last time it was 12. Lost ten this time."

Evy's face immediately fell.

"Oh, Amy," she told her, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, It's not really…..yeah. People were looking for you, you know. Scott, Rory, Aunt Sharon. Maybe you should tell us before running away with a daft alien and his blue box," she said, trying to put on a smile.

"Right... Sorry."

The Doctor was silent for a while, looking between her and Amy, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. But seeing no progress, he clapped his hands together excitedly, making Amy jump slightly.

"So! All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will…where do you want to start?"

At that, Amy seemed to recover her powers of speech. She marched up the steps to the console and stopped right in from of the Doctor, hands on her hips.

"You are so sure that I'm coming. Why?" She demanded, and he only laughed, twirling around the console and pulling levers.

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?" she asked, leaning against the railing, her arms crossed.

"All of these years living here most of your life, and you've still got that accent? Yeah, you're coming," he crooned, pointing at her. He spun around 360 degrees and dinged a bell on the console in front of him, smiling with glee.

Evy smiled. He looked like a child being given a new shiny toy for Christmas.

"Could you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy pursed her lip.

"Why? What's with..." Evy trailed off and began to stare into the distance. "Oh... Yes, right. Tomorrow morning you're- Tomorrow, you're..."

Amy blushed a bright red. "Yeah, shut up."

"Doctor," Evy called out and the Doctor's head immediately turned to her. "Can you take her back tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine," the Doctor said, eyebrows raised. "I can get her back to five minutes ago. Why?"

The Pond sisters kept giving each other looks, a silent conversation in their eyes before Amy answered, "Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know… _stuff_ ," she said a bit too innocently.

"All right," he said slowly, eying them in suspicion. "Back in time for _stuff_."

There was a warbly beeping noise and something popped up from the console, unnoticed by the Doctor, who was messing around with the bell again.

"Doctor, your sonic," Evy prodded, hopping over and plucking it out herself, pointing and holding it out.

"Ooh, nice color, green," she said, tossing it to him.

He caught it deftly with his left hand – so this Doctor was left handed, was he? – and pressed a button, making it whir and glow a bright green.

"Lovely. Thanks, dear," he added, patting the console.

Evy looked down and saw an array of new gadgets and buttons on the console; and lots of other things that - she was sure - were unnecessary.

~x~

Amy stared at the ceiling – or rather, lack of it, since the TARDIS had conveniently set up a seemingly endless view of the stars above them – and gasped, turning sharply on her heel.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No seriously. It's a fair question," she said, "since you're asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes," she answered sharply, and the Doctor's face fell. That was not what little Amelia had answered.

"You seem nice enough. Good in a crisis. You and Evelyn here seem to get along quite well, if I'd say."

"I would have, Doctor," Evy said indignantly, hands on her hips.

"She's my sister," the red-heads said in unison. The Doctor grinned. The two if them were actually like sisters. Especially of how they looked right now.

Both had their hands on their hips, ginger hair flipped to the side, and a brow raised.

"Right." He went back to fiddling with the new console. "Sorry, still have a get used to that bit."

"So... you're taking me anywhere in time and space because you think I'm nice enough and because someone I've known since I was 7 has become my non-biological sister?" Amy asked incredulously and the Doctor ran his teeth over his lip, his eyes darting to Evy briefly.

"Err…yes?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

She studied him for a minute, and Evy found herself anxiously biting her lip before Amy replied,

"Okay."

"Lovely," the Doctor said as Evy made her way to the console, next to him. He grinned widely when she smiled at him; his hearts skipping a beat.

"Goodbye, Leadworth! Next stop, everywhere."

~ELEVENTH HOUR END~

Goodmorning, Baltimore! Haha, sorry, this is not Hairspray. Anyways, that is the end of Eleventh Hour! *phew* Despite it being kind of bad, I hope that you've enjoyed the first episode. As you have noticed, there is some 'tension' between Evy and the Doctor. I absolutely LOVE writing about these two as well as this FanFic, so thank so much everybody for the support and views so far! See y'all in the next chapter~

God bless the Whovians!

-Anj 3


	5. Author's Note (IMPORTANT!)

**Hi, everyone! This is not a chapter, if you haven't read the title yet. I would just like to apologize. The reason why I haven't updated in quite a while is because when I was writing 'The Beast Below', my laptop automatically shut down (ARGH!) erasing the file completely...**

 **I thought of writing it again, but NO OFFENSE, I didn't like that episode that much so I was just like, 'Eh.' So for now, I'm skipping 'The Beast Below' and moving onto the 'Victory of the Daleks'.**

 **SO SO SORRY AGAIN! But thank you as well for the views! Please review as well. It means a lot to hear your opinion. I 3 YOU ALL!**

 **-Anj 3 3**


	6. The Victory of the Daleks 1

"Who's Scott?"

Upon hearing the Doctor's voice calling out from the console, Evy's head immediately snapped up. She noticed his tweed jacket was off, revealing his suspenders, which clung tightly on to his… _physique_. _God, not now, Evy!_

He was leaning on the console with his arms crossed. She turned to him, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

He put his hands down to his side and started walking towards Evy. She put her book down and sat upright.

"Scott. Amy mentioned him the first time she went in the TARDIS. Who he?" he asked once more.

"Ah, Scott," she said with a small smile, "Well, he's a… um… friend from back home."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, met him at work. Well, he's my partner. At work."

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "Evy? Evelyn Pond? With a partner? You really have changed."

She turned to him, offended as she slapped his arm playfully. "Oi, rude! I don't have _partners_. Well, not in the way that you're thinking. I have friends. Close friends."

"So is he one of them, then? One of your 'close friends'?"

"More than just a close friend, I think. He… helped me get through the years. Helped me get a job, a house, a _life_. I'd say we're very close."

The Doctor put his hands on the arms of her chair, trapping her and leaned down till their faces were inches apart. Evy felt her face heat up and turn a nice red the longer he looked at her; a churning in her stomach as his green eyes scanned her over and a slow smirk began to form on his face.

"Is this your way of telling me you have a boyfriend?"

She swallowed thickly at the husky tone in his voice. If she wasn't as red as a cherry before, she definitely was now. She gaped him, at loss for words.

It wasn't until a loud ringing of a phone coming from the console that made the Doctor turn his attention away from Evy, allowing her to make her escape. Seeing this, she immediately stood up and ducked under his arm.

"Shouldn't let your guard down," she smirked.

"What's that?" a voice – Amy's, they guessed – came from the stairway above the console.

"Is that a phone?" Amy asked from above and the Doctor scoffed.

"'Course it's a phone. It _is_ a phone box."

Amy skipped her way to the console with a childish curiosity. "People phone you?"

"Of course," Evy answered before he could speak. "He just doesn't answer."

The Doctor frowned, grumbling complaints as Evy walked up to the console, leaning against it and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

A warbled murmur came from the other end of the call as the Doctor raised his brows. "Well? Who is it?"

She turned to him, putting the phone against her chest. "It's the Prime Minister."

Amy's eyes widened and she turned to the Doctor in awe. "First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" she asked him teasingly, earning a groan from him.

"Which one?" he asked Evy before adding, "Could you turn on the accelerators? Ta."

Evy pulled the said lever before putting the phone back up to her ear and asking a question. More murmuring came from the other end and she gave a loud sigh.

"Oh, I know that," she said exasperated, "But _which_ British one?"

She slowly began to nod and took the phone away from her ear, handing it to the Doctor with a smile.

"Winston Churchill. It's for you."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Now way, _the_ Winston Churchill?!"

But the Doctor ignored her and began speak into the phone. "Oh! Hello dear, what's up?"

There were inaudible sounds – well, inaudible to Evy and Amy, at least - from the other end and the Doctor nodded, grinning.

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

~x~

Evy stepped out and immediately drew out her pistol from her jacket with a gasp. She was staring down the barrel of a gun. The Doctor appeared at her side in an instant, stepping between both armed parties.

"Woah, woah. No shooting please. Very much in no need of getting shot," he warned, motioning them put down their guns. Seeing her disadvantage, Evy withdrew hers flung up her hands in surrender.

An man with a cigar in his mouth stepped through the line of soldiers. Upon seeing the Doctor, his eyes widened.

"Doctor," he said, removing the tobacco from his mouth. "Is it you?"

The Doctor smiled and motioned for the red-head to come outside. "Amy, Evy… Winston Churchill," he told them with a flourish, gesturing to the man before them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Churchill," Evy said politely.

The said man smiled at her before holding out his hand to the Doctor who laughed and shook his head.

"Every time."

The Pond sisters raised their brows, confused. "What?" Amy spoke up as the Doctor responded, not taking his eyes off Winston.

"He's after the TARDIS key."

"But think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor," Winston said, trying to plead his case. "Think of the lives that could be saved."

"Doesn't quite work like that," Evy mumbled, still standing with her hands up in unnecessary surrender.

"Must I take it by force?"

The Doctor smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

There was a darkness in his green eyes that she hadn't seen before. Well, at least not in _this_ regeneration. The two men eyed each others' movements, as if waiting for the other to pull out a revolver like in those old Westen cowboy movies.

Although, Winston finally gave in, grumbling 'at ease' to his men, who put down their weapons. Amy and Evy put their arms down as well, and quickly followed the Doctor as Churchill lead them down a long hallway.

"So you've changed your face again?" he asked, lighting another tobacco.

"Yeah, well. Had a bit of work done."

Amy squealed in excitement, looking all around. "Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War room, right?"

"Yep," Evy replied, popping the 'p'. "Top secret offices right under London."

The Doctor turned to them, grinning.

"Well done, Ponds! We are in the historic underground complex that housed a British government command centre throughout the Second World War and currently one of the five branches of the Imperial War Museum," he told them, doing a little spin.

"You're late. Again!" Churchill informed them, pausing briefly to sign some document on a clipboard a girl handed him.

"Late?" the Doctor cried in indignation. "I'm never late!" Evy exchanged a glance with Amy, who snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I rang you a month ago."

"A month? Sorry, sorry, it's a type 40 TARDIS, I'm just…running her in," he said sheepishly.

"No, you're just never on time," Evy argued, putting her hands on her hips.

"Something the matter?" Winston asked the girl who'd handed him the clipboard. "You seem a little down in the dumps."

She shrugged. "No sir. Fine, sir."

"Right. Back to work, then," he said, looking unconvinced.

"Yes, sir," she said before scurrying off.

Evy had been watching her as she walked off, trying to guess what had happened to upset her. But, she heard someone call her name and she lost her train of thought.

"Come on. Going upstairs," the Doctor said, tugging on her sleeve to lead her away, following Churchill.

They stood in the lift, choking on the smoke from Winston's cigar, in a loud silence before anyone spoke.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over an enemy attack."

"Such as?" the Doctor asked calmly, albeit a bit suspiciously.

Churchill didn't answer, only slid open the grate and stepped out, muttering 'follow me' to the group – Amy, Evy, and the Doctor – behind him.

They followed him out onto what looked to be the roof of the building. Armed soldiers stood everywhere, watching the skyline for enemy planes.

"Blimey," Evy said quietly, looking around her. "This is..."

"History..." The Doctor said, completing her sentence as he slipped his hand into hers.

She'd heard about the Blitz in school – everyone had. But to see people actually in the middle of it, standing around prepared for attack….there were blimps. All around them, in the sky. The world below seemed brown and dull. The sky was grey.

"Doctor!" Winston shouted over the noise of the wind, "This is Professor Edwin Bankwell, head of our newest project."

"How d'you do?" he called in greeting before turning his attention back to scouring the skyline through a rather large set of binoculars.

"It's like we're standing right in the middle of history," Amy managed to breathe out, looking a bit lost.

She was standing with her hands over her mouth, trying to take it all in, when there was a violent boom and the world seemed to flash yellow and red for a moment. A bomb.

"Open fire!" Churchill hollered, and the soldiers did just that, impossibly futuristic energy beams shooting up into the sky, hitting every single one of the enemy planes above them.

The Doctor's brow was furrowed as he held Evy's hand tightly. Something was wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong.

"That wasn't human. It almost sounded like…"

He looked at Evy with fear in his eyes and she had to hold back another shudder.

"But….it couldn't have been," she said, still holding tightly to his hand, waiting for confirmation to what she'd said.

But there was none.

"Show me!" the Doctor demanded, dropping Evy's hand to climb up a ladder to the level that the shots came from.

"Show me!" When he reached the top, he froze and his blood ran cold.

"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill proclaimed in a bragging tone. "What d'you think? Quite something, eh?"

But the Doctor didn't reply. He stepped over to the creature and glared at it right in its' eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"I AM YOUR SOL-DIER."

"What?"

"I AM YOUR SOL-DIER," it repeated, but that only aggravated the Doctor.

"Stop it! Stop now. You know who I am," he said in a low tone, anger apparent in every one of his features.

"I-DEN-TI-TY UN-KNOWN."

He turned around, expression dark as his lip curled in disgust, unable to look at the creature that had ruined his life. Lives.

"Hold on now, let me clarify some things," Professor Bankwell said, coming over to them. "This is one of my ironsides."

The Doctor swung around at once. "Your what?"

"You will help the Allies in any way you can," Professor Bankwell said, addressing the creature, "until the Germans have been utterly defeated."

"YES."

"And what is your-" he started to say but he was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking.

He spun around to find Evy, pointing a Colt M1911 pistol with shaking hands. Her breaths were ragged, and she glared heatedly at the sight of the deadliest enemies in the universe standing right before them.

They were known as the _Daleks_.

~~~~CHAPTER 1 END~~~~


	7. The Victory of the Daleks 2

"They're Daleks!"

The Doctor practically slammed his fist against the table, causing Amy to jump. Churchill and Professor Bracewell showed them all their diagrams and blueprints. All of them clearly showing evidence of but one thing. Evidence of the Daleks.

Churchill furrowed his brows and shook his head. "They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests! He invented them!"

He showed them papers, photographs, top secret files, _everything_ and _anything_ that would convince him. But the Doctor was anything but convinced.

"Invented them?" he scoffed, "Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius!"

The two men had another heated stare-off, gaining the attention of a certain Evy. She jumped in and stood between the Doctor and Churchill, shutting them up for now. _Quite like a mother,_ Amy thought.

"That's enough," she said in a calm, but persistent tone. "Both of you, listen."

Like two boys being scolded by their mother, the Time Lord and the Prime Minister stood back, allowing her to speak.

"Okay, good. With respect, Mister Churchill, he didn't invent them. They're alien."

"Alien?"

As if on cue, a Dalek glided it's way through the hallway near the open doorway. Somehow sensing it's presence, the Doctor's expression darkened as he looked over his shoulder. Evy froze were she stood, fidgeting before once more turning to Churchill.

"They are very and dangerously hostile, Prime Minister!" she finally snapped.

"Precisely, they will win me the war!" Churchill nodded as he turned over one of the blueprints to reveal a propaganda poster that read, 'To Victory!' with a Dalek right in the center before heading out of the room.

"Why won't you just _listen?!_ " the Doctor cried, frustrated as he followed them. "Why call me if you won't even listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed to good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them!" he swallowed thickly, " _Exterminate_ them."

Still, Churchill kept his hopes high. "But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"I don't need to," Evy growled, watching cautiously as another Dalek passed by. "I've seen it and believe me, you wouldn't want _any of them_ once you've seen who they truly are."

"And that is?"

Evy opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor gave her a warning glare. Grumbling complaints, she crossed her arms and turned to Amy, who still had no clue to whatever was going on.

"Amy… Tell him."

Amy's head immediately turned to her, but she frowned. "Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks!" the Doctor scoffed.

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything! They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky! You don't just forget that."

"Amy…" Evy eyed her with suspicion. "Tell me you remember the Daleks."

She shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

"But… that's not possible," the Doctor frowned as they entered the Map room, men and women speaking into radios, manning devices and moving figures over a map. _So this is what it feels like,_ Amy wondered, _To be at war._

Evy spotted yet another Dalek down a hall as they entered a room. _That makes three so far._

"They're up to something," she determined as they stood in the back, by the wall, eyeing the Dalek as it entered. "But… what is it?"

Evy began to deduct. _What are they after? There were too many probabilities, possibilities of what the Daleks could want. But then again… we would need more data before a solid theory could be established…_

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy suggested, walking over to one of the Daleks.

"Amelia!" Evy warned, but Amy paid her no attention.

Amy tapped the Dalek on it's head and it swiveled to look at her. "CAN I BE OF A-SSIS-TANCE?"

"Oh," she smiled, "Yes. Yes! See, my sister and my friend reckon you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is true?"

Evy mentally face-palmed herself. _Yeah, good job, Amy. Ask the enemy if their bad. Perfect plan._

"I AM YOUR SOL-DIER"

"Yeah, got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

The Dalek paused for a moment, formulating an answer as the Doctor and Evy waited anxiously. But instead of answering Amy's question, it said,

"PLEASE EX-CUSE ME. I HAVE DU-TIES TO PER-FORM."

The Doctor groaned as he shook his head, going back over to Churchill only to rudely snatch the cigar out of the man's mouth.

"Winston! Winston, please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor!" Churchill retorted, "Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait 'till the Daleks get started," Evy scoffed.

"Men, women, and _children_ slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

"Try the _Earth_ in flames!"

"I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

"But you're resisting, Winston!" the Doctor tried, "The whole world _knows_ you're resisting! You are a beacon of hope."

Churchill didn't even look at him as he signed more papers. "But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I used these Ironsides now!"

Another Dalek glided its' way across the room and beside the Time Lords, causing them to jerk back. "CAN I BE OF A-SSIS-TANCE?"

"Shut it!" the Doctor snapped.

"Listen to us," Evy turned to Churchill, "Just _listen!_ The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. You _cannot_ trust them!"

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil!" Churchill cried, "These machines are our salvation!"

Suddenly, a loud siren sounded, echoing through the whole area. The Doctor and Amy's head snapped up, alarmed by the noise. Although, everyone else in the room sighed in relief before getting back to work almost immediately. _Civil defense siren,_ Evy guessed.

"Oh," Churchill sighed and gave a small smile. "The all-clear. We're safe. For now."

And with that, he turned and left the room. The Doctor kept silent as he watched the Dalek turn around and leave behind him.

"It's all-clear," Amy said as she walked over to them. "Are you okay?"

But, the Doctor just ignored her. "What does hate look like, Amy?"

"Hate?"

"It looks like a Dalek."

~x~

The Doctor, Evy, and Amy strode into Bracewell's lab, the Time Lords quickly starting to check the equipment as Amy just went to look around the room, amazed.

"Alright, prof!" the Doctor called, "the PM's been filing us in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit," Bracewell smiled politely.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy," Amy complimented as she picked up a scanner.

Evy dropped onto a chair and looked at a file with the Doctor reading over her shoulder, his hand resting on it.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it?" Evy looked up at him, "Come up with the idea, I mean."

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

The Doctor grabbed the file from Evy's hands and tossed it onto the desk behind them, "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like...let me show you," he moved them over to another desk and pulled out more files, "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" Evy asked him with suspicion.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control. They are..."

as if on cue, a Dalek swiveled over and brought him a cup tea on it's- er… plunger? Bracwell gladly took the cup and smiled.

"Thank you...the perfect servant and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor Bracewell," the Doctor began, "But whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are _death_!"

"Yes, Doctor," Churchill suddenly entered with a Dalek behind him, "Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!" Evy shouted, "Why won't you just listen?"

"WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" a Dalek trundled up to them.

The Doctor smashed the tray off of its sucker arm and glared at it, "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"WE SEEK ON-LY TO HELP YOU."

"Help us do what?"

"TO WIN THE WAR."

"Really?" Evy gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Which war?"

"I DO NOT UN-DER-STAND."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

"I DO NOT UN-DER-STAND. I AM YOUR SOL-DIER."

"Oh yeah? Ok," he turned around and picked up a giant spanner, much to everyone's surprise. "Ok, soldier, defend yourself!"

A loud _CLANG_ echoed across the room as he smashed it with all his might against the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil..."

"YOU DO NOT RE-QUIRE TEA?" the Dalek asked, but still, the Doctor paid no heed.

"Stop it!" Bracewell shouted, "Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, these machines are precious," Churchill tried, but neither could move closer with his sudden movements.

"Come on!" the Doctor egged the creature on, "Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest!" Bracewell tried once more.

"You hate me!" he screamed at the Dalek.

 _CLANG_

"Fight back! You want to kill me!"

 _CLANG_

"Kill me!" he yelled, his eyes mad with hatred.

 _CLANG_

 _CLANG_

 _CLANG_

Evy jumped in, standing between the two defensively.

"Doctor, that's enough!" she warned, but he shoved her aside roughly, making her fall onto the ground near Amy.

 _CLANG_

"I AM YOUR SOLD –"

"You are my enemy! And I am yours!" he stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, just staring down the Dalek's eyestalk.

"You are _everything_ I _despise_ in the world," he said, his voice calm but only more terrifying, if anything.

"I've defeated you. Time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks," he proclaimed, practically spitting the last word at the creature.

His lifted his foot and he kicked the Dalek as hard as he could, sending it rolling to the back of the room without protest or comment. It crashed into another Dalek, both of them spinning for a moment before they stopped.

The Doctor took the time to glance at Evy, who was being helped up by her sister.

 _Evy feels sorry for the creature - no doubt_ , the Doctor thought, _Might even try to save it, like she had done back in Van Statten's museum. I'm sorry, Evy, but not everyone deserves to be saved. Not everyone. Not a Dalek._

Painfully slowly, the Dalek's eyestalk turned around to face them, and Evy saw that the ever-so-familiar blue glow had returned, making her blood run cold.

"COR-RECT."

It rolled out of the corner, into the light, and if it had had facial expressions, she swore that it would've been smirking.

"REV-IEW TEST-I-MONY," it commanded and a recording of the Doctor's voice began to play from who knows where: ' _I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks.'_

"Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?"

"TRANS-MITT-ING TEST-I-MONY."

"Transmitting what? Where? What are you doing?" he demanded, but received no answer.

Lights were bleeping on the hard metal shells of the Daleks and their little metal arms were bobbing up and down rapidly.

"TEST-I-MONY ACC-EP-TED," the Dalek exclaimed and the Doctor's eyes widened.

He flung out an arm over Evy, Amy and Professor Bankwell, yelling out,

"Get back! All of you, get away from them!"

Evy backed up, but still stood a few steps behind the Doctor, just in case.

She heard a laser gun go off just behind her and turned back, terrified, at the Dalek dangerously close to her. It had just killed two soldiers – two young men with lives and families – who had rushed to their rescue. But the Dalek felt no remorse.

"Stop! Stop!" The professor cried out, running up to them and waving his arms around over his head. "What are you doing? I created you!"

Evy's eyes widened when she noted how close he was to the killing machines. "Professor Bankwell, stay ba-"

"NO. WE CRE-A-TED YOU," the Dalek announced, shooting the professor in the hand. He shrieked and staggered back, clutching at the stump on the end of his arm. But it was odd, there was no blood, no bones, it almost looked like…wires coming out from the wound.

They spun around to face each other and the Doctor could bet that they were smiling and laughing inside. It made him sick.

"VIC-TORY. VIC-TORY!"

~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~

A/N: Okay, that's the end of ch. 2! I'm so sorry this was kinda delayed… Our exams are next week and I've been having writer's block as well… Also, the next chapter might be late. So so sorry again! :((((( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being late.

VIC-TO-RY TO THE WHO-VI-ANS!

LOVE, DA-LEK ANJ


	8. The Victory of the Daleks 3

"What just happened," Amy managed to breathe out. Although, the Doctor just stood there, staring blankly into the space ahead of him. Evy gave a loud sigh.

"We wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was-"

"I was their plan!" the Doctor finally snapped, suddenly running out of the room, the two red-heads immediately following behind.

"Hey!" Amy called out, out of breath as she noticed they were far behind.

He entered the storage room in a rush and dashed down the stairs towards the TARDIS.

"Testimony accepted!" the Doctor muttered, "That's what they said! My testimony."

"Stop blaming yourself," Evy bit her lip. Hearing the familiar click of the TARDIS' doors, Amy began to fidget excitedly, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what we do. I'm sorry, but it's dangerous for you," Evy tried, but the Doctor had different ideas.

"No, this is what I do," he corrected and her face fell. "It's too dangerous. Even for you, Evy."

"I'm not a child, Doctor," she protested, "I can handle myself."

"I know, but I can't risk it. You need to stay here. I need to keep you safe."

The Doctor paused, looking up and meeting her eyes. His expression lightened a bit. _She's always so brave and so determined. And yet… so innocent, fragile and kind. That's what I love about her. Wait… love? When did I start using that word? I mean…that's what I like about her._

 _And that's why I need to keep her safe no matter what-_

"Safe?" Evy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "We're in the middle of the bloody London Blitz! So, right now, at this very moment, where do you expect safe to be?"

"…Anywhere but near me."

He stepped in and closed the TARDIS doors behind him with a creak and left the Pond sisters to watch as the light atop of the TARDIS slowly began to fade away.

~x~

A loud, familiar wheezing noise echoed around the entire ship, gaining the attention of it's inhabitants. They sound grew louder and louder, a gust of wind blowing before a loud thud was heard. The TARDIS doors creaked open and the Daleks swiveled around to find the Doctor, rubbing his hands together excitedly with a wide grin.

"How about a cuppa now, then?"

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR!" One of the Daleks exclaimed, "EX-TER-MINATE!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, pulling out a small, round object from his trousers and holding it in front of him. "TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"YOU WOULD NOT USED SUCH A DE-VICE," another Dalek remarked.

"Try me," he growled as the first Dalek tried to move forwards. "Ah, ah, ah. No scans! No nothing! One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS, bang-bang, Daleks, boom!"

The Dalek froze before scooting back, hesitantly.

"Good boy," he smirked before turning to the Dalek's instrument panels, continuing, "This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"OUR SHIP SUR-VIVED."

"How did you do it?"

The Dalek dismissed his question. "WE HAVE LO-CA-TED THE PRO-GE-NI-TOR DE-VICE."

"And what's that?"

"IT IS OUR PAST AND O-UR FU-TURE," the Dalek explained and the Doctor raised his brows.

"Well. That's deep. That's deep for a Dalek," he said, smiling slightly. "What does it mean though?"

"IT CON-TAINS AND CO-PIES DA-LEK D-N-A. ALL WERE LOST, SAVE ONE."

"Alright," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. "That all well and good. Well, not really. But there's still one more thing I don't get. If you've got the progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

The Dalek paused. "IT WAS… NE-CE-SSA-RY."

"Why?"

They did not answer. The Doctor broke out into a wide grin.

"I get it. Oh, I get it! I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as _impure_ , the DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek," he said mockingly and the creatures fidgeted, as if uncomfortable.

"A SO-LU-TION WAS-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognize me. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you," the Doctor said, turning around to wander around as usual. As soon as his back was turned, one of the Daleks rolled over to a panel on the wall of the progenitor and started doing something the Doctor failed to notice.

Once her realized, he turned around, eyes wide and held out the device again. "What are you doing?"

The Dalek only made a sound only describable and cackling. "WATCH AS THE HU-MANS DES-TROY THEM-SELVES," it said with a robotic sort of glee, and the Doctor's face went pale as a sheet.

~x~

Evy froze where she stood and looked out the window in horror as she watched lights come on all over the city of London. With all the light and the darkness of the dawn, it was no doubt that the Germans would be able to locate them in mere minutes. Everyone in the room had started panicking, manning all the radios and giving out orders.

"The Daleks. It has to be them," she growled, before turning to Churchill, who was busy already giving out instructions. "Prime Minister! The Germans can see every inch of the city. Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now."

He gave a nod and turned to an officer to his right. "Get those lights out before the Germans get here!"

The soldier left with a salute, dashing over to a generator. Another officer – Breen, if Evy remembered correctly – approached him in a panic. "German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir."

He muttered a curse under his breath. "Here they come. Get a message to Mr Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300. If we're all still here."

"We can't just sit here," Evy muttered to Amy, "We've got to take the fight to the Daleks."

"How? It's the 1940s, remember? None of our weapons would match theirs," Amy stated, but she refused.

"No, no, no, there's got to be a way. There's always a way. We must have something. Oh! Staring us in the face."

~x~

"Turn those lights off," he hissed, "Turn off London, _now!_ Or I swear, I will use this TARDIS self-destruct!" he threatened, but the Daleks didn't seem fazed in any way.

"STALE-MATE. LEAVE US AND RE-TURN TO EARTH."

"Oh, that's it? That's your great victory?" he asked, scowling, "You leave?"

"EX-TINC-TION IS NOT AN OP-TION," the Dalek insisted, "WE SHALL RE-TURN TO OUR OWN TIME AND BE-GIN A-GAIN."

"No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! I won't!"

There was a faint beeping noise and the Daleks swiveled around to face the progenitor, exclaiming, "THE PRO-GE-NI-TOR HAS SUC-CEE-DED. D-N-A REP-LI-CA-TION IS COM-PLETE!"

The front of the machine split open like doors amidst the sparks, and a white fog-like vapor leaked out and surrounded the room, blocking view of whatever was inside of the machine.

Another Dalek rolled out of the machine, this one colored white and gleaming. The most evil, dangerous, horrifying creatures in the universe had just multiplied. And not just one more, but there were _five_. All colored and shiny but nevertheless, they made him utterly disgusted.

"BE-HOLD, THE RES-TO-RATION OF THE DA-LEKS. THE RES-TO-RATION OF THE MAS-TER RACE!"

~x~

The Ponds and the Prime Minister enter the lab once more to find Professor Bracewell holding a revolver in his hand, about to place it to his head if he were not just interrupted.

"Bracewell!" He tried, "Put the gun down!"

But he only tightened his grip on the firearm. "My life is a lie. And I choose to end it."

"Please," Evy beckoned, "Don't do this."

"But those creatures...my Ironsides…they made me? I... I can remember things, so many things. The last war- The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I?"

"You, sir, are Professor Edwin Bracewell. Man, android, I don't care. The only thing that matters is who you choose to be now."

Slowly but surely, Bracewell loosened his grip as Evy carefully took it out of his shaking hands. He looked up to her and gave a weak, but reassuring smile.

"What do you need me to do?"

Evy gave a wide grin and a short laugh. "Brilliant! No, really, you are absolutely brilliant."

"I am?"

"Of course! You are an astounding professor and as clever as the Daleks, so start thinking!"

She and began digging through his files and blueprints, handing them over to Churchill. "Professor, you said gravity bubbles, hypersonic flight-"

Bracewell opened his mouth to speak, but Amy cut in and snapped her fingers excitedly. "What about rockets? You got rockets?"

"This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Amy," Churchill said as she gave a childish pout.

"Sorry, Amy, Mister Winston is right," she chuckled before continuing, "We need a proper tactical. A missile or…"

"Or what?"

Evy turned to Bracewell. "We could send something up there, you say?"

"With a gravity bubble, yes," he nodded, showing them the plans. "Theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space."

"Bracewell," she grinned, "It's time to think big!"

~x~

The white Dalek swiveled around, as if appraising the ship and it's occupants.

"YOU ARE IN-FE-RIOR," it told the original Daleks, who were chanting 'all hail the Supreme Dalek' over and over.

"A-FFIR-MA-TIVE," they replied and the white Dalek – the Supreme – raised it's blaster arm.

"THEN PRE-PARE TO DIE."

"WE ARE READY." And then it shot them. All four of the original Daleks without any hesitation whatsoever.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Blimey, what do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR. YOU MUST BE EX-TER-MI-NATED," Dalek Supreme declared and the Doctor held up his device again.

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart," he growled, voice low and threatening.

~x~

Officers and soldiers were on their radio headphones, maneuvering representations of flying squadrons. Dust fell from the ceiling at the city above them was being continuously bombed.

Professor Bracewell – arm now in a sling – entered the room in a wheelchair alongside Evy, who was wearing an army flight suit and holding a flight helmet in one hand. Churchill's attention turned to them and he grinned.

"At last! Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Evy gave a respectful salute and Amy raised her brows.

"What are you wearing _that_ for?" she pointed a finger at her, waving it up and down.

"Didn't Mister Churchill tell you?" Evy asked and Amy shook her head. "Well, I'm going to fly one of the jets and send a missile to destroy the Dalek ship."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Y-you're gonna _what?!_ " she turned to Churchill, "You just let her?"

"Yes, well, we are fighting against aliens here and she seems to have proper knowledge of these… _Daleks,_ so we let her," Churchill explained, "Oh, and don't worry, her skills met our training requirements. She does have experience."

Amy felt like she was about to faint any moment. "You- you know how to fly a bloody _plane_?!"

Although, Evy was more focused on fiddling with the belts and cords on the jumpsuit, tugging on them in annoyance. "I don't remember it being so tight…"

"Pardon me," Churchill interrupted, "I believe it is time for Miss Evy to get onto her plane. We've got to rush. Go now, Miss Pond."

Evy gave a nod and put on her helmet, throwing Amy a quick thumbs up before leaving the room in a dash, later joined by the other pilots.

"In the mean time, this will pick up Dalek transmissions," Bracewell spoke up, placing a device on the desk. It was like a mini-television with the small screen and control knobs. Later on, the Doctor and a white Dalek appeared on the small black and white screen.

" _WE ARE THE PA-RA-DIGM OF A NEW DA-LEK RACE_ ," it said over the receiver.

Recognizing the Doctor's figure on the screen, Amy quickly came beside Bracewell and the device. "It's him! It's the Doctor!"

" _SCI-EN-TIST, STRA-TE-GIST_ ," the Dalek continued, " _DRONE, E-TERNAL, AND THE SU-PREME._ "

"Which would be you, I'm guessing? Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty, su-preme," the Doctor imitated, making Amy manage a small laugh.

A phone suddenly rang and Bracewell quickly picked it up. Whatever the muffled voice coming from the other end said, it must have been good news because Bracewell replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, right! Thanks!" he hung up and turned to Churchill proudly. "Ready when you are, Prime Minister."

"Splendid!"

The screen switched to some sort of map with numbers and signals Amy couldn't quite understand. "Spaceship's exact coordinates located!" Bracwell stated.

"Do it," he told an officer beside him – the Group Captain, Amy guessed, "Go to it!"

The Captain nodded and spoke into a microphone in front of him. "Broadsword to Danny Boy! Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

~x~

"SCAN RE-VEALS NO-THING!" The blue Dalek made an alert noise and spun around in a circle, waving his plunger in the air. "TAR-DIS SELF DES-TRUCT DE-VICE NON-E-XIS-TANT!"

The Doctor sighed and stuffed the biscuit into his mouth.

"Alright, you caught me. It's a Jammy Dodger," he admitted, "But I was promised tea!"

The yellow Dalek – _they really did come in every color now, did they? –_ beeped and spun around to the battered panel on the side of the wall.

"A-LERT. UN-I-DEN-TI-FIED PRO-JEC-TILES COM-ING THIS WAY."

"WHAT HAVE THE HU-MANS DONE?" The green one asked, "EX-PLAIN! EX-PLAIN!"

The Doctor shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth and walked over to the panel, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"I don't know," he said, sounding - honestly - surprised.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice broke in, coming from a speaker in the ceiling. " _Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over._ "

The Doctor jumped to his feet again and hopped in a circle, whooping. "Yes, yes! Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Now, aim your blaster at-"

A different, yet familiar female's voice cut in through the radio. " _Evy to Danny Boy. Evy to Danny Boy. It's a big dish at the side of the ship. Take it out! Over_."

The Doctor froze as his jaw dropped. _No, no, no. It can't be. But it could._

"Evy?" he called. And sure enough, the woman replied.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing there?! I told you to- Argh!" he groaned loudly, messing up his hair. "Rule number one, Evy! Rule number one, stay where I tell you to stay!"

He heard a loud sigh and could already imagine her rolling her eyes. "Really? You're doing this _now?_ Look, London is about to get destroyed by Germans and I don't think that this should be our main priority right now!" she snapped.

He paused before letting out frustrated groan and waved his hands about. "Argh, fine! Fine! Just find that big dish and blow it up!"

He began to walk backwards before turning and running as the Daleks fired shots all around. Though, he just laughed as he slammed the TARDIS door behind him and leaned against them, breathless.

" _Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Just the two of us left sir. Anything you can do? Over._ "

"And by the two of you, you mean..?" he held his breath, mentally crossing his fingers _. It could be Danny Boy and anyone. Please let it be her. Please let it be-_

"Miss Pond and I, sir," the voice interrupted, and he let out a sigh in relief, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh thank God. That woman _will_ be the death of me," he admitted, and he heard Danny Boy chuckle before continuing.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy," he said into a small radio, "I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

" _That's alright, sir. It's a chance. Get to it! Over._ "

The Doctor set the radio down and in a second, he was back to doing what he did best – dancing around the console, working frantically at the controls, and dinging bells.

He grabbed the radio once more and brought it to his mouth, saying, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

" _What about you, Doctor?_ "

He paused, grinning fondly. "Me? Oh, I'll be okay. Always am."

"DOC-TOR, CALL OF YOU'RE A-TTACK," boomed a robotic voice from a screen behind the console.

"Ah-ha, what? And let you scuttle off back to the future?" the Doctor scoffed, "No fear. This is the end for you. The final end!"

"CALL OFF THE A-TTACK OR WE WILL DES-TROY EARTH."

"I'm not stupid, mate! You've played your last card."

"BRACE-WELL IS A BOMB," the Supreme Dalek said and the Doctor immediately froze.

"What?"

"HIS PO-WER IS DRAWN FROM AN O-BLI-VION CON-TI-NUUM. CALL OF YOU'RE A-TTACK OR WE WILL DE-TO-NATE THE AN-DROID."

"No!" the Doctor slammed his fists against the console. "This is my best chance ever! The last of the Daleks! I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all!"

"THEN DO IT," they challenged, "BUT WE WILL SHA-TTER THE EARTH BE-LOW. THE EARTH WILL DIE SCREA-MING!"

"And if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks," he grit his teeth, jaw clenching in anger.

"THEN CHOOSE, DOC-TOR! DES-TROY THE DA-LEKS OR SAVE THE EARTH. BEGIN COUNT-DOWN OF O-BLI-VION CON-TI-NUUM!"

"CHOOSE, DOC-TOR," they began to chant, "CHOOSE! CHOOSE!"

~~~~~CHAPTER 3 END~~~~~

A/N: I am SO SO SORRY that this took so long! You see, when I finished writing this, I accidentally pressed something and DELETED the WHOLE THING. It took me 2 weeks and I tried my best to rewrite it as closely as I remember it. It's also my exam week, but I will try to find time in between breaks. Thanks so much and sorry again! God bless :)

\- Anj


	9. Announcement: Book Cover Competition!

Hello again! Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I would just like to make an announcement.

I'm having a (somewhat) book cover competition! Since my cover for this fic is crap, I decided to ask help from you guys because I am also crap and Photoshop…. Anyways! Here are the details of what to put on the cover:

(LILY COLLINS as EVY PARIS)

Title: Never Let Go

Author: GypsyParis

Cast (optional): Matt Smith, Lily Collins, Karen Gillan

Some notes:

I would prefer that you use Lily Collins wearing a leather jacket (ex: Clary Fray) because this _is_ her outfit.

You may send a private message or comment on this chapter for questions

If you want to make a book cover, then please send the finished cover to gypsy_paris .ph and type in your username in as well.

Anyone is free to participate! Entrees will be until the end of May.

I'm very excited to see what you creative Gallifreyans will think of. Once again, thank you so much for the continuous support! Next chapter will be out soon :)

-Anj 3


	10. The Victory of the Daleks 4 (end)

The Doctor's hands slid off the microphone and he walked to the console, his knuckles white from gripping on the metal rim. His jaw hurt from gritting his teeth, but he didn't care.

One last chance at defeating the Daleks once and for all but he still couldn't do it.

 _I can't. I'm sorry everyone, but I can't_ , he told himself, _My only and maybe the last chance ever to get rid of them all, and I… Bracewell's a bomb… Who makes a person into a bomb? Bloody Daleks, that's who. I have to save the humans again. How typical._

So, with heavy hearts, he pursed his lip and gripped the microphone tightly in his hand.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw," he said hesitantly. He hoped to God that he was making the right decision.

" _Say that again, sir_ ," the pilot called out in disbelief.

"Withdraw," he ordered, "Return to Earth with Evy, now!"

" _But sir…"_

"There's no time," he snapped, making Danny silent. "You both have to return to Earth now! Over!"

He dropped the radio angrily and set the coordinates to the Cabinet War rooms, London underground. With a deep breath, he pulled the final lever.

~x~

Evy opened the glass on the cockpit and jumped off from the edge of the fighter jet, landing on her feet with a thud. She leaned onto the wings of the plane, exhaling loudly as she removed the pilot helmet and flipped her red hair to the side.

Then, a familiar sound came to her ears. The TARDIS. She stopped whatever she was doing to run as fast as she could towards the- er… wheezing sound.

The Doctor stepped out of the doors and began to look around frantically. Hearing footsteps and a familiar voice calling out his name, he immediately rushed to her.

"Evy!" He grinned and pulled her into a warm embrace and he inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent before he pulled away. " _You_ scared the living daylights out of me."

"Yeah. Sorry," she said sheepishly, "But anyways, why'd you send us off? We could've won!"

His smile faded and his expression grew dark. "I… I'm sorry. I couldn't because- because…" he trailed off and Evy raised a brow.

"Because?

"Because…" his face suddenly lit up as his eyes widened. "Bracewell's as bomb."

With that, he ran out of the room in a mad dash, forcing Evy to go after him. After the previous events, she found herself slowing down.

"Brace…well's… a… what?" Evy questioned breathlessly, catching up next to him.

"He's a bomb!" he yelled as they turned to dash across a hallway. "The Daleks are gonna detonate him if we don't get to him first."

The Time Lords ran into the War rooms, Evy doing the first thing that popped into her head. Her hands clenched into fists as she punched Bracewell right across his jaw, making him fall hard onto the ground.

"Evelyn!" Amy gasped, appalled, while Churchill looked on, stunned. She really was… _hardcore._

"I am so, so sorry," she apologized, wincing as she held her hand _. I did basically just knock out a metal android with my bare hands._

"You're a bomb!" the Doctor told him as he knelt onto the ground beside him. "An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"W-what?" was all Bracewell managed to breathe out.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you," Evy told him, "A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, ripping open Bracewell's shirt. He flashed the sonic over it and much like in those Sci-Fi movies, his chest opened up like a chamber to reveal the metal skin underneath. In the center, there was a circular pad divided into five sections, each glowing blue.

But, one section slowly started to turn yellow.

"Well?" Amy asked rather loudly, fidgeting as Evy pulled out her sonic screwdriver.

He groaned and shook his head in frustration. "I dunno, I dunno, I dunno! Never seen one up close before!"

"I have," Evy remarked, scanning Bracewell with her sonic. "But never inside a living organism. If we open him up, he'll die. And if he does, the system will override. It'll activate."

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy frowned.

"Not wired him up! He _is_ a bomb. Walking, talking-"

"-Exploding."

"Yes, the very _moment_ that flashes red," he explained before continuing to fiddle with the panel on Bracewell's chest.

"It's incredible," Churchill cut in, "He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…"

"Someone else's stolen thoughts," the Doctor stood up and started pacing around the room, nervously tossing the sonic back and forth between his hands. "They implanted a positronic brain."

"Tell me about it. Bracewell, tell us about your life," he knelt down again and Churchill furrowed his brows.

"I beg your pardon? Doctor, I really don't think this is the time!"

"Oh, you are brilliant," Evy told him, seeing his idea. "Bracewell, tell us and prove you're human. Tell us everything."

The professor – well, Amy and Churchill as well – seemed to have no clue. After all, they were in a life-threatening situation and now he was supposed to tell his whole life story to save the world. But, he paused for a moment to think of what to say.

"My… family ran the post office. It's a little place just near the abbey," he began, "There used to be eight trees but… But there was a storm."

"And you're parents?" the Doctor hurried him, noticing that the first section had just turned red.

"Good people. Kind people. They… They died. Scarlet fever…"

"What was that like? How did it feel?"

Tears began to form in his eyes as painful memories flooded back. He didn't want to remember it. It was all too much. "Please…" he pleaded, but the Doctor was determined.

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell us! Tell us now!"

"It hurt," he finally admitted as he choked on a sob. "It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound… It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

Still, the second section was now red, the third already beginning to glow yellow. Seeing this, the Doctor knew he had to rush.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the post office and your mum and dad. Losing them and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it! Feel it, because you are human!"

The third section turned red.

"It hurts!" he winced and squinted his eyes, letting a tear fall from his cheek. "It hurts so much!"

The Doctor managed a small smile and nodded. "Good! Good, good! Brilliant. Embrace it! You're not like them. You are _not_ like the Daleks!"

The fourth section turned red.

"That means you're alive!" the Doctor tried, frantic, "They cannot explode that mob, you are a human being! You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!"

The fifth section began to turn yellow.

"I-it's not working," he breathed out, "I can't stop it."

His body slumped as he stared down at the floor in defeat. Amy reached out her hand and held his. 'It's okay. It's not your fault,' he heard her whisper. He gripped her hand tightly, but still refused to look up.

Evy eyed Bracewell, who staring blankly into space, tears still streaming down his face. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be controlled like… like some puppet.

 _The Doctor tried to make him feel pain. One of the things that makes a human, just human. But… there's got to be one more thing. Something that brings out all of our emotions. Something that makes us feel so… alive._

She paused and bit her lip before stepping forward and kneeling down by the Doctor.

"Hey, Paisley boy. Ever… fancied someone you know would love you back...?"

Bracewell turned to look at her. "W…what?"

The last section froze.

"Hurts, doesn't it? But then again… a good kind of hurt," she smiled, "Get what I mean?"

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh," Amy began to smile, glancing at Evy before turning back to Bracewell. "So there _is_ a her."

The fifth section turned blue.

"What was her name?" the Doctor asked as his expression lightened.

A smile tugged at Bracewell's lips and they could tell he was thinking of her at this very moment. "Dorabella."

The fourth section turned blue.

"Dorabella?" the Doctor smiled, "It's a lovely name. Beautiful, in fact."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked.

"Oh…" his murmured, "Such a smile."

The third section turned blue.

"And her eyes…" he sighed as he started dreamily at the ceiling. "Her eyes were so blue… almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world…"

The second became blue as well.

"Dorabella…"

And finally, the first.

The Doctor broke out into a wide grin. "Welcome to the human race," he laughed before turning to everyone in the room, pointing his finger at them.

"You were brilliant," he told Churchill before pointing to Bracewell. "You were brilliant," he turned to Amy, "You were absolutely brilliant," and he finally turned to Evy.

"And you are… just-" he could help himself to a big, goofy smile as he pulled her up into a hug.

"Now!" he pulled away and jumped up. "We gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!"

"Wait! Doctor, wait!" he called as he sat up, the Time Lord immediately stopping to look at him. "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, no, no!" he shook his head in disbelief, "They can't! They can't have gotten away again!"

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor leaned against a pole behind him, drained, letting his head drop with a breath. Amy and Evy exchanged a worried glance, a silent conversation running in their heads.

Amy decided to speak up, "It's okay! You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?"

"I had a choice, Amy," he sighed, closing his eyes. "They _knew_ I'dchoose Earth. The Daleks won. They beat us."

"But, you saved the Earth," Evy reminded him with a small smile ass he helped Bracewell to his feet. "Not too shabby, is it?"

She looked up to everyone in the room. "Well? Is it?"

They were all smiling. Amy. Churchill. Bracewell. Danny- Boy. Breen. And all the other people that are alive and well because of one man. The Doctor.

"No," Amy smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

Churchill took a tobacco out of his mouth and grinned slowly. "Absolutely not."

The Doctor paused, looking around at everyone. They all nodded. Maybe he was wrong.

"It's not too shabby."

~x~

"Stay with us and help us win through! With Miss Evelyn's splendid flying skills, the Nazis won't even know what hit them!" Churchill nudged Evy jokingly before turning to the Doctor.

"And you, Doctor… Well, let's just say that the world needs you."

"Oh, the world doesn't need me," the Doctor waved him off – but don't get him wrong, he was proudly flattered.

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill!"

Churchill laughed, "It's been a pleasure, as always."

"Too right." He reached forward and the two shared a brotherly embrace.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?"

"Indeed," Churchill pulled back and turned to the Pond sisters. "Miss Evelyn and Miss Amy."

"Prime Minister," Evy gave her final salute as Amy went to hug Churchill as well. "It has been amazing," she told him, "Meeting you."

Amy kissed him on the cheek and he turned to head for the door. "Oi, Churchill!" she called out as she held out her hand, "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor."

Evy had to stifle a laugh as the said Time Lord nearly choked on his tea as he patted his pockets, looking at Churchill in shock.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. Sharp as a pin!" the man laughed as he put his hands into his pockets, only to realize that they key was no longer there.

"You're not the only pickpocket around here," Evy smiled and held up the key herself, the way a magician would do it in a magic show before handing it over to the Doctor.

Churchill gave her a pat on the back as he laughed, lighting his cigar. "Keep buggering on!"

~x~

Bracewell stood stoically in his office, waiting, as the trio stepped in.

"I've been expecting you," he sighed and turned around, a black leather glove now over his stump. "I knew this moment had to come."

But the Doctor just scrunched his brows and frowned. "Moment?"

"It's time to deactivate me."

"Is it?" he glanced and shared a look with the girls beside him. "Oh… yeah."

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology," he explained, a sad look on his face, "Can't allow me to go pottering around here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, professor. 100 percent right. And by the time we get back here in…" he turned to the Ponds, silently asking for help.

"Um… Ten minutes?" Evy suggested, playing along.

"No, uh…" Amy shrugged, "More like fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes," he nodded, throwing a quick wink at them. "Yeah, that's exactly what we're going to do. You are going to be _so_ deactivated. It's going to be like you've never been… activated."

Evy gave a loud sigh at his horrible acting and put a hand up to her face. But Bracewell didn't seem to notice.

"15 minutes?" he frowned.

"More like 20," Evy added, nudging the Doctor's arm, "Right, _Doctor?_ "

"Yes! Right, yes. 20 minutes. Once the Ponds and I see the um… urgent… _thing_."

"Yeah."

"We've got to see to… The…the…see..?"

"Very well, Doctor," Bracewell nodded, actually believing in their little skit. "I shall wait here and prepare myself."

Amy turned to Evy and crossed her arms. "That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake," she whispered loudly to her for Bracewell to hear. "That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically isn't it, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes. Um… seeing the uh… see. Maybe even an hour! To go see the… see…"

Evy couldn't take it anymore. She lightly punched his arm, making him shut up as she tried to cover it up by holding onto his arm, affectionately.

"Ahaha… Very funny, Doctor," she gave a short, sarcastic laugh, "What he meant was… No running off! Don't go trying to find that little post office with the ash trees or… or… Dorabella!"

Bracewell's face fell at the mention of her name. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Doctor's terrible lines.

"Yes, Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can do a lot in an hour. Bake a cake, watch a movie, create a computer hacking program that has all those little codes- "

"Doctor."

"Sorry."

Bracewell broke out into a wide grin and laughed, "Thank you, Doctor!"

The Doctor just gave him a smile before taking Evy's hand and turned to leave the room, saying,

"Come along, Ponds!"

~x~

Once they reached the TARDIS, Evy unlocked the door with a click and entered almost immediately. Amy went to head inside as well, but the Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she asked, clue-less.

"Um… We need to talk," he whispered, moving away from the TARDIS. "About your sister."

Noticing no one was coming inside, Evy opened the door and popped her head to look at them in confusion. "Something wrong?"

The Doctor immediately dropped Amy's wrist and smiled. "Oh, um…nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yes!" he answered maybe a bit too fast. "Anyways, Evy, could you, uh… run the engines? Just test them. Seem to be phasing…"

Evy paused for a moment looking between Amy and him with suspicion before mumbling 'okay' and heading back inside, closing the doors shut behind her.

"Oh, thank God," he breathed out before turning to the red-head beside him. "Amy, please, before she comes back, I need to ask a few questions. This may be the only time."

"Hit me."

"Great! First question, who's Scott and who's he to her?"

"That's… two questions."

He scrunched his eyebrows and counted to 2 with his fingers. "Yeah- Nevermind that! Just answer the question please."

"O-kay, Mr. Grumpy," Amy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "Nathan Scott Barnes. Police officer as well. Known him since I was… 18. He and Evy became work partners pretty much since she got the job and he's been helping her ever since."

"Help her do what?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Well, she's been depressed since you left. Didn't eat, didn't go outside, didn't talk to anyone but me and Aunt Sharon sometimes. Poor lassie. It wasn't until he came up and offered her a job as Scotland Yard that she actually… lived a happy life and moved on."

"Okay… But does she.." he swallowed thickly, "Are they together?"

"I'd say yes, but…"

"But…?"

"She's Evelyn Paris! She doesn't do… relationships. But don't get me wrong, I did ask her about Scott."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, she didn't really answer the question. But she said that he would probably never feel the same way 'cause, you know, human and Time Lord thing. She'd get older, he won't."

"Wait, wait, wait," the Doctor paused, "Does Scott know about Evy being a… Time Lord?"

"That's what she's scared of. Said it ' _wouldn't work',_ " Amy explained, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Right. Well, we should probably get back."

With a nod, the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, allowing Amy to go in first before proceeding inside himself.

~x~

Amy sat in the chair by the console, eyeing the two Time Lords as they seemed to dance around the console, setting controls. It was like a dance they both knew the steps to, matching eatch other as they so often did.

"Evy, have you ever loved someone who wouldn't fancy you back?" the Doctor couldn't help but ask her. The question had been flittering around his mind since Evy had said the words to Bracewell.

"What?" she stifled a laugh, steadfastly keeping her gaze on the console.

"You heard me."

"Well, if you're really that desperate, then," Evy looked up with a little smile, "There _is_ this one bloke…"

Amy blinked, a bit surprised and waggled her eyebrows with a smirk. "Oh, so the tough nut finally cracks! Go on. Tell us about him, then."

"He's… absolutely wonderful," she admitted, dazing off a bit, "He protects people for a living. And… that's what I like about being his accomplice. He helped me learn to…keep moving forward. To run and never stop running."

"Well," the Doctor gave a weak smile, hoping she didn't notice his hurt. "I'd love to meet Scott someday. Seems like a wonderful bloke."

She furrowed her brows. "Scott Barnes?"

"Yes, Scott. The bloke you're talking about _is_ him, no?"

Evy paused before removing herself from the console and walking up towards him. She looked up with a sparkle in her eye at as she bit her lip, as if trying to hide a wide grin.

"I wasn't talking about Scott."

The Doctor swallowed thickly and prayed to God that she wouldn't notice the redness of his face or hear the sound of his hearts beating like mad. He tried to say something, but at this moment, he was at a loss for words.

"I- well, um.. hah…" he laughed nervously, regaining his senses. "Well, then- I guess, whoever he may be… I hope he… feels the same way."

Amy could've sworn she saw Evy's expression change into a sad- no, disappointed one as she gave a weak smile, telling him, "Yeah… I hope so too…"

Then, as if nothing happened, the slowly two went back to working at the console quietly, avoiding each other's gaze. Amy just looked between the two, dumbfounded, knowing that they had entirely missed something about the other.

Evy might not had said the exact words, but she was sure about one thing. Something was _definitely_ happening between the two. They just had to realize it.

' _God,'_ Amy sighed, _'Are they really that blind?'_

~~~~~CHAPTER 4 END~~~~~

A/N: Well, there you have it! I'm sorry this (again) took so long. Exams, ugh. But it's our last day today, so you will be hearing more from me since it's our Summer break! Yey! Anyways, I hope you like the last part with Scott ;) More to be revealed soon…

Oh, and I'm just going to confirm some things (the Cast, to be more specific):

Matt Smith as The 11th Doctor

Lily Collins as Evy Paris/Pond

Karen Gillan as Amy Pond

Scott Barnes as Sam Claflin (oh yes, I did)

So, yeah. Thanks again for the continuous support. It's readers like you that keep me going! God speed everyone and STAY AWESOME!

-Anj 3


	11. Time of the Angels 1

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong."

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next." Amy spoke up at last, finally fed up with the Doctor hopping around, claiming that artifacts and their dates were wrong.

But even so, he ignored her. "Ooh, that's one of mine! Oh, that is as well! Oh, but that's wrong."

Evy rolled her eyes and shared a look with Amy. "Yeah, well that's all very 'fascinating'. Can we go now?"

He looked up in indignation. "You don't like museums? I love museums."

"No, I do enjoy them, but..." She trailed off mid-sentence and the Doctor stepped over, standing close to her.

"But...?"

Noticing their close proximity, she turned away, face a bit red. "It's just, you know, once you've seen when and how everything came to be, all of this is just... stuff."

"Oh, Evy," he said quietly, "Nothing is ever just stuff."

"Hmm..." She looked up at him, "Perhaps."

She gave a small smile and the Doctor returned it with a grin. But the two were interrupted by a loud sigh.

"I'm still here! Might do you well to remember there's other people on this planet, please and thank you!" she cried, hand over her eyes.

Evy's eyes widened and they both blushed furiously. "What?! No, I wasn't- We're not-"

"Right, um, a-anyway, it's not a planet, Amy," he stated, "It's an asteroid. This is the Delirium Archive, final resting place of the Headless Monks. The biggest museum ever."

Amy sarcastically mouthed 'ooh' and watched as the Doctor continued to go around and correct artifacts. The Ponds were helplessly pulled along, but they didn't seem to mind.

What else were they supposed to do? It was then something caught his eye when he stopped suddenly, looking at an artifact through the glass with a childish curiosity.

"Ooh, one of mine," he said with a grin as Evy stepped beside him.

Amy walked over to see the artifact as well.

"It's just an old box," she said with her eyebrows raised. "What's so wrong about an old box?"

"It's not just any old box, it's a homebox. From one of the old starliners. Sort of like a blackbox on an airplane," he explained dismissively at their questioning looks.

"But look at this," Evy pointed at the symbols etched into the box. "This writing shouldn't be here. It's impossible. If I do remember correctly, this is Old High Gallifreyan. Lost language of the Time Lords."

The Doctor paused, looking at it as memories flooded back.

"There was a time, long ago, when these letters could burn through stars and tear apart galaxies. But that was centuries – millennia ago. They stopped using this when I was only 300. No one else knows it, because –" he stopped short. "Anyway, it's impossible."

"Doctor," Amy asked gently, "What does it say?"

He gave a loud sigh and groaned, "Hello sweetie."

"Hello sweetie...?" Evy raised a brow and he gave a nod.

"Yes. That's why we've got to…." He paused, looking around the corner briefly and then back at the glass case enclosing the box.

Within seconds, he'd sonicked the lock on the case and threw off the glass. The sound of shattering and alarms blaring filled their ears. He snatched the box.

"Run!"

~x~

The Doctor flung open the door, his arms open, as if ready to catch something. Well, someone.

But instead, he heard a loud thud beside him and turned around to see that a woman crashed into a stunned Evy, causing both of them to stumble back.

"River?" he asked her, but she stood up and ignored him.

"Follow that ship," she commanded, pointing to a spaceship out in the distance, amidst the stars. The Doctor nodded and ran to the console, setting his ship to actually fly for once.

Evy just stood up and looked around, still a bit dazed. After a second or two, she stepped down to the woman and held out her hand.

"Umm... H-hello. I'm Evy."

The woman turned to look at her and smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, yes you are," she said, ignoring her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. Evy blinked but hugged her back, albeit a bit awkwardly. The woman froze and pulled back suddenly.

"You don't know who I am."

Evy smiled nervously. "Umm, sorry."

The woman laughed, but her eyes were sad. "No, I'm sorry. I'm making a lovely first impression. I'm River Song," she said, holding out her hand.

Evy took it with a smile. "Evelyn Paris. Call me Evy," she winked, earning a chuckle from River. She continued to look at her oddly with a twinkle in her eye. Not a bad weird, just... as if seeing Evy brought her so much joy.

She looked around. "Is Amy here?" Evy gestured her head to her sister and the woman smiled.

"Oh, Amy, hello! Have you met me yet?"

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

River shrugged, laughing nervously. "Oh, um, well, it was just a... lucky guess!" She looked as though she were about to say something else, but before she could, the TARDIS swung around violently, sending them all crashing to the floor.

River and Evy jumped up and ran to the console, flipping switches. Noticing they were doing the same thing, they gave the other a mental high-five.

"What're you two doing?" The Doctor cried over the noise of everything shaking about.

"Helping you fly the TARDIS!" Evy shouted.

"I don't need 3 pilots to fly the TARDIS!"

"You do when the other one doesn't know how to fly it properly!" She exclaimed, shutting him up for now.

"Turn on the stabilizers!" River suggested, but the Doctor groaned.

"There are no stabilizers!"

"The blue buttons!" She cried, frustrated.

"They don't do anything, they're just blue!"

Tired of their debate, Evy slammed her palm down onto the blue buttons and the TARDIS stopped shaking immediately.

"Yes," she said slowly, "The blue stabilizers."

Amy raised a brow and shared a look with the Doctor, who seemed miffed that someone could fly his ship better than them. The two women seemed too get along very well. A bit too well for the Doctor's liking.

"We're losing them," he announced, "They've gone into warp speed."

River rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way, spewing out a long string of words that Amy couldn't understand and apparently landing the TARDIS without the whooshy noise. Amy loved the whooshy noise.

The Doctor seemed like he was trying very hard not to be aggravated. "Alright, let's have a look," he said, leaving River and Evy at the console.

He grabbed Amy's hand and stepped toward the door. Amy gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged and shook his head. It seemed he knew nothing about this River Song as well.

"Environment check!" Evy called out, but the Doctor just opened the door.

"Right, yes. Sorry, environment check. It's nice out," he declared after he'd poked his head outdoors.

River started to read something off of the screen, but the Doctor cut her off.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet in the Dundra system, oxygen rich atmosphere, eleven hour day, and a chance of rain later."

Evy laughed. "You think you're so impressive."

He winked at her and shut the door, leading them back over to the console. "I am so impressive."

"How do you know how to fly this thing?" Amy asked River, who smirked.

"Oh, I had lessons from the best."

The Doctor leaned against the wall, a proud look on his face. "Well…yeah."

"Shame you were busy that day," River continued, looking at the Doctor.

He just frowned and stood up straight, ushering River by pushing her rudely out of the TARDIS.

"Have fun." And he slammed the door behind her.

"Doctor, that was very rude," Evy admonished like a mother scolding a child. Well, a 907-year old child.

"I don't care."

"Why are you running away from her, then," she asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor frowned and walked over to the console, preparing to start the dematerialization sequence.

"Because she's the future. My future. And I don't want to deal with it."

"You can't always run away from your future."

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me," he scoffed.

"Hold on," Amy cut in, "Is this a planet?"

The Doctor scrunched his brows. "Yes, of course it's a planet."

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?"

He groaned and messed up his floppy hair in frustration.

"You two are going to be the death of me. Alright, come on. But only for a little while!" he called after them, as they'd already run outside.

With a sigh, he released the controls and walked outside, shutting the door of his ship behind him. "Now you've seen Alfava Metraxis. Let's go."

"Oh come on, Doctor," Evy said, punching his arm playfully. "Don't let it latch on. I'm sure there's much more to it than just this."

He smiled despite himself. Evy was always so optimistic and happy wherever they ended up. Here they were in a filthy shipwrecked wasteland, and still, she wanted to explore.

"Why did it crash?" she asked, looking up at the destroyed ship.

River sighed. "Was that my fault?"

"No," the Doctor said, but he gave no explanation.

"Shouldn't we check for life signs? Heat signatures?" Evy asked in concern, but the Doctor just shook his head sadly.

"No survivors."

They were silent for a while. Rive pulled out a box-shaped scanner – or maybe it was a communication device – and raised it in the air. It beeped.

"I don't get it," Amy said in a hushed voice to the Doctor, "how did she do that box thingy in the museum?"

"Two things always guaranteed to turn up in a museum: the category 9 starliner homebox, and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score," River told Evy, who giggled and nodded in agreement.

"I know, right?"

"I'm not a taxi service," the Doctor said, wagging his finger at them. "I'm not going to be there every time you decide to jump out of a spaceship. I'm not a babysitter!"

River snorted and looked down at some sort of rectangular device with a small screen.

"Oh, you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." Her box – maybe it was a communication device and a scanner – rang and she put it up to her ear.

"You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land; I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." She raised it in the air, but apparently it wasn't strong enough. "Doctor, could you sonic this?" she shouted, pointing to the, umm, phone?

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pointed his sonic at her, though he didn't look as though he wanted to.

"Ooh, Doctor," Amy faked a swoon as she waggled her eyebrows. "You _sonicked_ her!"

He muttered a curse under his breath and turned away, hoping Evy wouldn't notice his slightly scarlet cheeks.

"So where are we? Have we done the rubber heads yet?" River asked, pulling out a blue book from God knows where. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"What is that?" Evy asked, gesturing to the book.

The Doctor frowned. "Don't look at it. It's her diary, to keep up with us. We all keep meeting in the wrong order. Time travel," he scoffed, purposely not looking at the book.

A flash of light brought their attention back to the wrecked ship, where four men dressed in military clothes had just appeared. Transmit, maybe. They turned and walked over to where the small group of time travelers stood.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song," said the one who appeared to be in charge.

River smirked. "No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor, Evy, and Amy."

The military man gave a salute and Evy saluted back. She'd always loved salutes. It reminded her of when she was a soldier herself.

"Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation."

"What're you investigating?" Evy wondered aloud and Father Octavian turned to her, shocked.

"Doctor Song hasn't explained what we're dealing with?" he asked incredulously and Evy swung around to look at River.

"Well," she began, "What do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

~x~

"I've seen that before," Evy said, pointing to the statue on the screen.

The Doctor's head snapped up. "What? Where?" he asked in concern.

Evy frowned, still looking at the screen.

"Uhh…ages ago. When I was at the Citadel's library, there was this book that always had chains and a lock. They said there was a demon trapped inside. But I was able to take a peek, and..."

"And..?"

She turned away from the screen to look at him. "I saw it. Exactly like that," she pointed to the figure, "I noticed that every second, it started to get closer and closer. So.. I shut it."

"I'm sorry," Amy cut in loudly, "What's it do? It's just a statue."

"It's just a statue," River told her," until you look away. Sorry about the video, it's only a second. I've put it on a loop."

"Where did it come from?"

"What the video?" River asked, confused.

"The angel! Where did the angel come from? River, use your common sense!" the Doctor chastised, his hand clinging onto a strip of fabric hanging from the ceiling. It ripped.

"Oops," he said quietly, throwing the loop behind him as though it might not have happened.

"I snatched it off a wrecked RanVahan ship," River began slowly, looking at the Doctor with a mix of laughter and embarrassment.

"Before that it was in a private collection. Dormant for ages," she added, and Evy frowned.

"Dormant? That means it's got a time when it's not dormant. So what is it?" she asked, looking to River for answers once more. It thoroughly annoyed the Doctor, who obviously thought he was better than the archaeologist woman.

"It's an alien," she explained, and Amy rolled her eyes and muttered 'of course it's alien'.

"It's an alien that is only alive when no one's looking at it. Otherwise it's a statue. If you blink…" she trailed off and Evy blanched, thinking that perhaps she'd had a near miss back in her old library.

Amy shuddered, looking at the short video. It was so spooky, all alone in the dark like that, she thought idly, be terrifying if that thing came after you.

"So!" the Doctor said, trying to bring the energy back up to happy again.

"Hyperdrive would've split open on impact," he announced, leading the way out of the small military vehicle.

"That whole ship's gonna be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms…dinner to an angel, but deadly to any other living thing."

Throughout the Doctor's explanation, River - for some unknown reason - kept her gaze locked at Evy with a smile tugging at her lips.

"You alright?" Evy asked her, catching the woman's arm to steady her.

River gave her a confused look. "What? Of course. Why?"

"It's just... Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she admitted.

"Like what?"

"Like you're so happy to see me."

"Ah, nothing. I just look at you and I think..." she showed a bit of an embarrassed smile, "Someone is going to be so in love with you some day."

Evy felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Wait, w-what? Someone. Like _me_?!" She gave a breathy laugh, "I'm sorry, but that's kind of impossible."

River rolled her eyes. "I'm from the future, remember?"

"Ah... Well then, if you're from my future," she started, catching up to River, "Then tell me, who is this bloke? The one who- well... fancies me?"

River paused and pursed her lip. She gave a quick glance at the Doctor, who was busy giving out orders before turning back to Evy with a small smile.

"Spoilers."

~x~

"Who built that temple?" the Doctor asked abruptly, pointing.

"The Aplans," River answered, overhearing, "Indigenous life form. They died out hundreds of years ago."

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed," Evy added.

"Oh, there is," the Doctor assured them, "Lock and load, Bishop!"

Octavian called out for River, but she waved her hand at him, looking intently at some little book. "Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you!"

"Sweetie?" Evy mouthed, looking up at the Doctor with one eyebrow raised. He shrugged, his eyes wide, and made to go to River, pulling Evy along with him.

"Oh, Evy, darling, perhaps it'd be best if you'd stay with Amy?" River asked.

"No- River, she could help," the Doctor protested, but she gave her a hard glare, making him groan and shut up.

"Understood, ma'm," Evy said jokingly with a salute and a wink before walking back to where Amy stood, rather alone.

"Thanks, you're a doll!" River called to her back in a gushing voice and Evy wondered how close they must be in the future. Rose used to call her doll.

"So nobody needs us?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes. "Typical." And she went back into the drop ship, Evy on her heels.

She had to bite back another shudder when she looked at the screen again. The video was still playing.

"I feel as though we ought to sing," she said with a nervous laugh. "Might make that thing seem a bit less horror movie."

Amy looked at it, frowning.

"Evy," she said, pointing at the video. "Wasn't the statue facing the other way? With its hands over its eyes?"

Evy slowly walked closer, her eyes wide.

"River?" Amy called, poking her head out the door. "Did you have more than one clip of the angel?"

The woman turned. "No, just the four seconds."

The red-head frowned, pulling her head back inside.

"Right…" she said slowly. When she turned back, she saw her sister staring at the screen, looking petrified.

"She said that was only the four seconds, right?" Evy asked in a shaky voice and Amy nodded. "Well how come it's just moved?"

"What do you mean, it's moved? It can't have," Amy said, trying to be reasonable. But sure enough, the angel had turned, facing the screen.

"Keep looking at that, will you?" she asked Evy, who nodded numbly.

Amy looked down in the corner at the time. It was the same four seconds, on a loop, just like River had said. 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, and then back to 24 again. Evy gasped and Amy snapped upright, looking at her.

"I blinked," she said quietly, still staring at the screen. "Didn't mean to. It's moved again."

"But it's just the recording!" Amy protested, though the evidence was right in front of her. "Can't we just unplug it?"

Evy nodded at her and bent down slowly. She inched forward, trying to keep one eye on the screen. She looked away for a moment to see the plug, but it was stuck. She couldn't pull it out.

"Here, let me try," Amy said, bending down to help her.

Evy jerked back when she looked up again. The angel was so close now that all that could be seen was its face.

"Doctor?" she asked weakly. Then she shook her head, trying to be brave and remember what the Doctor and River said.

"Alright, Amy," she said, "Keep looking at it. Don't look away, don't blink. Let's just try and back up to the door."

They both slowly stood, not taking their eyes off of the angel, and backed toward the door. Evy stretched her hands out behind her, so she wouldn't hit anything, but apparently Amy hadn't thought to do that, as she backed into the desk and fell forward a bit from the impact.

Evy looked down at her in concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry." And then she screamed. Because now, the angle wasn't on the screen. The angel was in the room.

"Doctor!" Amy banged on the door, looking away from it.

"Don't stop looking at it!" Evy commanded, trying to reach the remote on the table. She couldn't find it.

"Doctor!"

The remote. She couldn't find the remote.

"Listen up, Amy. I keep looking at it while you grab the remote off this table, got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, alright. Go," Amy said, snapping her head down and snatching up the remote in an instant, raising it up in front of her and pressing the power button. The angel flickered, but came back just as strong. This time, it had fangs.

"Evy! Amy!" came a muffled cry from outside the door.

"About time!" Amy growled, still pressing the power button. "It won't turn off!"

"Don't panic!" Evy instructed her, staying oddly calm herself compared to what she was only moments ago. "We can figure this out. Door. We never got to the door."

Amy reached behind her and yanked on it. "It's locked shut!" she hollered, loud so that the Doctor could hear outside.

"Hold on!" he yelled, "Just don't blink! Keep looking at it!" they heard a thud.

"Argh! It's deadlocked!" a muffled reply, too faint to make out. "Try to turn it off again!" he ordered, addressing Evy and Amy inside.

"Yeah, got that bit and it's not working!" Evy announced, her voice still calm, but now slightly shaking.

"Don't look at the eyes! Look anywhere except the eyes!"

"Why? Doctor, what's gonna happen? What's it gonna do to us?" Amy shrieked, staring at it in horror. But what Evy didn't realize was that she was staring into its' cold, dead eyes for too long.

"The image of an angel is itself an angel," he mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear. "Why didn't I realize that sooner?" there was a loud noise, like he'd banged his head against the door.

Amy, give me the remote," Evy instructed, holding out her hand. Amy dropped it into her palm and Evy took her eyes off the angel, trusting her sister to keep looking at it, and looked down at the numbers in the corner.

24, 25, 26, 27, 28, blip, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, blip, 24, 25, 26, 27, 2 –

She pressed the power button and the angel flickered before the screen went black, sucking the angel back inside.

Amy sighed with relief and the door popped open. "Oh, sure, now he gets it open," she grumbled.

Evy was still frozen in place, holding the remote out in front of her, totally in shock that it had worked.

"Not bad," she finally said, looking a bit breathless. The Doctor bolted into the ship, pulled Amy and her into a fierce hug, squishing the remote between their chests.

"Oh my stars, Ponds," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, making her blush a bit. "Don't you ever do that again. Don't ever scare me like that."

Evy gave a nod but Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she mumbled into the hug, "Like that's gonna happen..."

"So that was the angel? It was here?" River cut in and the 3 pulled away.

"No," the Doctor answered, "just a projection. It was just scoping us out."

Evy's eyes widened. "The angels have awakened."

~~~~~CHAPTER 1 END~~~~~


	12. Time of the Angels 2

A/N I don't own DW or the BBC

Amy rubbed at her eye, trying to get rid of that weird itchy feeling. _Probably an eyelash_.

"You alright?" River asked, coming up behind Amy with a concerned look on her face.

Amy shrugged, pulling her hand down. "Yeah, just got an eyelash in my eye. So what's this, uh…Maze of the Dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. Basically just a big underground labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls," the archaeologist replied nonchalantly.

Amy swallowed. "O-kay..."

"Can I see your arm?"

Amy held out her arm without a second thought, and River pulled a big needle out of her pocket. "Now, this won't hurt a bit."

"Ow!"

"I lied. Evy! Come on, sweetie, you need one too!" River called to Evy, who walked back to River and Amy. The Doctor followed her.

"What's that?" he asked, cautious, "What're you injecting them with?" he sounded almost accusatory, but River just rolled her eyes and administered the shot to Evy, who barely even flinched.

"It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything," she added to Amy and Evy, who nodded.

The Doctor looked sheepish. "Ah. Yes, sorry. Nice idea, thank you, River."

He sort of hovered awkwardly in front of the woman, finally clapping his hands together and spinning around, marching forward, Evy following him with a torch and secretly rolling her eyes, earning a giggle from Amy.

"Are they like that? In the future?"

River's own smile fell slightly, and she had to think for a moment.

"Yes. They're the Doctor and Evy; they'll always be like that. Just not exactly…like that. It's hard to talk about, spoilers and all," she finished, waving her hand around. "But I can tell you –" she was cut off by the bang of a gunshot ringing out.

The Doctor stiffened and then ran off toward the sound, River and the Ponds on their heels. They ran down a flight of dilapidated stairs and soon found the source, which was in fact a boy - probably no older than 18 - who looked pretty scared and ashamed. Father Octavian was giving him an angry lecture when they burst in,

"…don't have time for this idiocy! You know what the Angel looks like. Did that look like the Angel?"

The boy bowed his head. "No, sir. But I thought it looked at me, sir."

"Well man up! We haven't got time for cowards," Father Octavian growled and something in Evy snapped.

She handed River the torch before coming up to Father Octavian with her arms crossed.

"With respect _, sir_ , you're talking to an 18 year old boy and not a fully trained NAVY officer. So don't go talking to him like he is one," she demanded in calm but serious tone, glaring daggers at the bishop.

"He's going to be scared and it's probably the only thing keeping him alive. So if you want this mission to go any faster, I suggest that you get yourself on your feet, sir," she snapped.

Then she turned to the boy - making sure her expression was enlightened - before held out her hand. "The name's Evy. What's yours, lad?"

The boy smiled slightly and shook her hand. "Bob, miss."

"Just Evy, if you will. Bob – I like that. Good name."

"We'll be moving into the maze in a few minutes," Father Octavian announced, obviously not happy with her.

"You stay here," he told Bob, "with Christian and Angelo. Keep watch."

And then the Bishop marched onward, torch held in front of him. He was barely out of earshot when Amy chuckled quietly, slapping her sister's arms playfully.

"Oh that was rich. Did you see his face when you called him an idiot?" she asked, a huge grin on her face. "Shut him up like a clam."

Evy just bit her lip and the Doctor laughed, coming up and putting his arm over her shoulders.

"You two…." He trailed off, as if he wasn't quite sure what 'the two of them' were. He laughed again.

"Come on, you lot! We're going into the maze!" River called over her shoulder, already heading into the maze behind the bishop and his clerics. Evy turned and followed immediately; something just made her trust this woman without even questioning. Maybe they were best mates in the future and it just sort of fell back through the timeline, she thought with a shrug as she went into the maze.

The Doctor followed, but only after noticing that the Ponds had already gone ahead. The Doctor was a bit reluctant – he did hate not knowing something, and River Song was just one big unknown – but the ginger sisters seemed to think she was alright, so he submitted, picking up his pace to catch up.

"This thing isn't going to cave in on us, is it?" Amy asked, only a bit nervously.

River waved it off. "Incredible builders, the Aplans. We're fine."

"I had dinner with the Chief Architect once," the Doctor told them, shining his electric torch up above them, making Any gasp at the height of the ceilings.

"Two heads are better than one," Evy mumbled after a moment, still looking at the ceiling. There were statues everywhere.

"You helped him?" Amy asked, shocked. "Isn't that a bit like cheating?"

"No! I meant that he had two heads. River, darling, that book, at the end – what did it say?"

She smiled at the thought of Evy calling her 'darling' before rummaging in her pocket. "Umm, hang on just a moment."

"Read it to me."

There was the sound of shuffling pages and she must've found it, because she began to read:

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

The words sent shivers down Amy's spine, and she wrapped her arms around herself to make them disappear, looking around them at the walls with apprehension. She couldn't quite figure out what the words meant, but they were definitely unnerving, regardless of their meaning. After a few minutes of silence, Evy spoke,

"How big is this place?"

"Six stories. The Aplans thought it represented the ascension of the soul," River informed her with a little smile. "But we've only got two more levels to go!"

The Doctor shined his torch around, grinning at the frankly brilliant architecture. "Lovely species, the Aplans. We should go and visit them sometime. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course."

He blew the air out through his lips, thinking it over. Just imagine. If you feel lonely you've always got the other head. You'll never be short of a snog."

"Doctor," River interrupted, "There's something. I don't know what it is, but it's not….it's not right."

He brushed it aside. "Yes, yes, I know. Working on it. Course, then they passed laws against self-marriage. What's that all about? But I suppose that's the church for you. No offense, Bishop," he added before Evy nudged him on the arm.

"Doctor…the statues," she frowned, "Why are there so many of them?"

"Art? Interior decorating? Time-wasting? How should I know? Honestly, you all act like I know everything," he said with a fake exasperated sigh.

"No, but, Doctor, don't artists usually make stuff that looks like them?"

He shrugged, not really listening. "Yeah, I suppose so."

She paused for a moment. "Then how come the statues only have one head?"

Silence. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Nobody blink. Nobody move. I'm sorry, but I've made a terrible mistake," the Doctor said quietly, looking at the statues with wide eyes. "We're in terrible danger."

"Aren't we always?" River asked, sighing dramatically, though Evy could tell that she was afraid as well.

The Doctor took a slow step back, ignoring River. "Could everybody back up for me? All together – yes, that's it. Alright. Now, I want you all to switch off your torches."

One by one, the lights go out until there's only one left.

"I'm going to turn mine off," he began, "but only for a moment. Keep your eyes open."

Darkness for a fraction of a second, but it was enough. And surely enough, the statues had moved.

"Oh my god," River breathed. The statues had moved.

"They're all Angels," Evy said, speaking what they were all thinking but no one had dared to say. "Every last one of these statues is an Angel."

The Doctor walked forward, shining his torch and keeping his eyes on everything. On every Angel.

"But…there was only one Angel, I swear!" Amy cried in distress.

"Maybe they didn't show up 'cause they don't really look like Angels?" Evy suggested, still keeping her gaze locked into the stone statues.

"Yeah. Their image is power," the Doctor mumbled absentmindedly, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Then something hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Power….power! Power! Oh, they've been absorbing all that radiation from the drive burn! The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident – it was a rescue mission! A rescue mission for the Angels, who're now….waking up."

"We should get out then, yeah?" Amy asked, a bit nervously, "Like now?"

"Yes," River agreed. "Think that might be a good idea. Doctor?"

He faltered and Father Octavian stole the moment, saying into his comm, "Angelo, Bob, Christian, come in please. I repeat, come in."

Silence.

And then a man's voice spoke. " _It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir_." And everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Father Octavian finally showed a smile before turning serious. "Bob! Are Angelo and Christian with you? The statues are active. I repeat, all of the statues are active."

" _I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The Angels killed them_."

The Doctor rudely snatched the device and brought it up to his mouth, saying, "Hello, Bob! It's the Doctor. Where are you?"

The Bishop looked indignant. "Excuse me, I was talking to my –"

"Not now, Father," Evy said, not even looking at him. He shut up.

" _Just coming up now, sir. Is that Miss Evy? May I please speak with her?"_

Evy smiled and took the comm. "Yes, hello. You alright, Bob?"

There was a pause. " _I…I'm not sure. I think so. I think I'm alright_."

Her expression grew serious. "What's that mean? You've got to tell us."

He didn't respond.

"Bob…your friends, what did the Angel do to them?" she asked quietly, mistaking his silence for sorrow.

" _Snapped their necks_ ," he replied in a bright voice, one that could almost be described as chipper.

The Doctor frowned. "But that's not right. The Angels kill you kindly, by displacing you in time. They wouldn't just snap your neck….unless they needed…."

"Did you check for vital signs? We might be able to organize a rescue if there's any chance they're still alive," the bishop tried, though it was obviously futile.

Evy's head dropped as she gave a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. "Bob, if you don't mind me asking, how did you escape them?"

" _Oh, I didn't_."

"But you're…"

" _The Angels killed me. Snapped my neck as well. Wasn't painless, but it doesn't hurt now. Suppose that's good."_

Evy swallowed thickly as she raised the comm to her mouth again. "How are you talking to me?"

" _You're not talking to me. The Angel stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. I'm sorry_."

There was a loud thud that echoed throughout the cave as she hit a nearby stone statue with her bare fists, making Amy and River jump. Evy's hands gripped tightly to the radio as she stared at the ground beneath her with a blank expression. She was shaking.

" _Miss Evy?"_

She shook her head, refusing to look up. The Doctor slowly approached her, holding out his hand.

"Evy, you don't have to do this," he tried, "Give me the comm."

Regaining her senses, she suddenly stood up straight, looking up at them blankly. Slowly, she brought the radio back to her mouth.

"Bob?"

" _Here, miss_."

"It was a pleasure to work with you. And... I'm sorry," she shook her head in guilt, "But can you do one last thing for us?"

" _And what's that, ma'm_?"

"Could you just... help us. Please. Other people are here also risking their lives and I don't to lose them too," she admitted, glancing at all the clerics and soldiers before her that had families and friends to come home to.

There was a pause. " _I'll to my best, ma'm_."

"Good boy, Bob. You will be receiving instructions from the Doctor. He'll ask questions and you answer them, okay, Bob?" After hearing a 'yes' from the boy, she handed the comm to the Doctor.

"Hello again, Bob! I'll need to confirm some things if it's all the same to you," He said, bringing back the cheerful vibes. "When you said that you were coming up…?"

" _The Angel, sir. Sorry for the confusion_."

"Right," the Doctor said, wandering around again. He looked at the others. Evy removed her fingerless gloves as she started wrapping her right hand with bandages River had handed over. Probably injured from punching stone, the Doctor guessed.

Amy, the Bishop and his clerics only kept quiet and wore a gloomy expression on their faces as thy grieved for their co-workers and friends.

"And ah, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

" _Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring."_

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." He turned to hand the comm to the Bishop, but he'd just left, River leaving behind him.

The Doctor frowned and clipped it to his belt unhappily as he approached the Ponds, who were now alone with the clerics.

"Evy," he said, looking at her with concern, "Let me see."

She quickly put her injured hand behind her back. "Yeah. Yeah, 'm fine. Just shook me up a bit," she said, but the Doctor was not convinced.

"Evy, show me. Please."

He looked up at her gave his adorable puppy-dog-eyes that she could not bear to say no to. So with a groan, she removed her glove as well as the bandages covering it.

Some of the skin on her knuckles had peeled off, revealing the pink flesh underneath. There was a bit of blood, but luckily it wasn't broken. He briefly scanned it with his sonic before putting back the bandages, as well as her glove.

"Nothing that serious. But that doesn't save you from a trip I the med-bay, young lady," he pointed out and Evy gave a loud sigh.

"Doctor?" Amy interrupted, sounding scared. His blood ran cold – were the Angels here already? But no. Amy was standing with her hand on the metal railing, and she wasn't moving.

"Doctor, I'm stuck."

"What?" he asked, confused. "No you're not. Come on."

"I can't."

"Amy! You're being ridiculous!" he exclaimed, grabbing her other hand. "We've got to go – come on!"

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" she hissed, gesturing to her - perfectly normal - hand.

Evy frowned. "What's wrong with your hand? It's fine."

The Doctor's flashlight was starting to flicker, and the Angels were surely the cause of it.

"Look at it! It's stone!" she insisted, looking at her arm – which was entirely flesh – in a disgusted sort of panic.

The Doctor flashed the torch into her eyes and groaned. "You looked into the eyes of the Angel, didn't you?"

She fidgeted nervously and he grimaced. "No, it's just an illusion – your hand is not actually stone," he tried to explain, but she would have none of it.

"It is! Look at it!" She screeched, quieting when he hushed her, looking around them for Angels popping around corners. Nothing yet.

"Amy, there's nothing wrong with your hand. It's just skin, like normal," Evy told her. "Listen to me, if we don't get out of here, we're gonna die."

Another flicker. A hand reached out from behind a crumbling wall.

"Amelia, we've got to go!"

"Go on," Amy said, her voice shaking slightly. "Everyone up there's gonna die without you, Doctor. So go on, get out of here."

The entire Angel was around the wall now. Stop blinking, stop blinking.

"Oh, Amy, no," the Doctor groaned, twisting his hands in his hair. "The Angels have gotten into your head – they're messing with what you see! It's only an illusion!"

"Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

The Doctor's voice was sad. "Oh, Amy Pond. I am so sorry."

Evy paled, looking at the Angels that were now barely two meters away. "What! We can't leave her!"

He blinked. "Oh, I'm not leaving you, Amy! I'm sorry about this." He bent down and put his mouth right by her hand, opening his jaw and…

"Ow!" she shrieked, jumping away from him, clutching her hand to her chest. "What the hell?!"

"See? Not stone."

"You bit me!" Amy cried, incredulous. "I've got a mark! Look at my hand!"

"And you're alive, he failed to mention," Evy sighed and pulled Amy behind her, keeping her gaze on the Angels behind them. "We need to get out!"

"Ah, right," the Doctor said. He reached down and took her hand, looking up into her eyes with a smile. "Run."

They ran back down the way they came, following where the Bishop, River, and the clerics had gone. They safely reached the tunnel in just moments, quick enough to hear the beginnings of a conversation:

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

"Yeah, that would be the Angels," the Doctor said, coming to rest just beside them. "They're coming. And they're draining all our power for themselves."

"We won't be able to see them," River pointed out and he smirked.

"Yes, that's why we've got to leave. Now, angels coming at us from all sides, no climbing gear to reach the Byzantium…."

"No pressure," Evy said, coming to stand by the Doctor, "But this is usually when you come up with a really great idea."

The lights went completely out for a moment, and when they came back on, the Angels were so close that Amy could've reached out to touch one if she tried.

"There's always a way out," the Doctor told them, closing his eyes to think. His words echoed out all around the cavern. _There's always a way out. Always a way out. Always a way out. Always a-_

" _Sir?"_

His eyes snapped open and he snatched up the comm. "Angels. How may I help you?"

" _Is Miss Evy there, sir? The Angels would like to tell her something."_

The Doctor paused before hesitantly passing the comm to Evy.

"Evy, here," she spoke up, "What is it, Bob?"

" _With respect ma'm_ ," Bob's voice came through. Except it wasn't Bob. " _I died in fear."_

"I'm... sorry?"

" _You told me that my fear would keep me alive. But you wrong. I died alone, afraid, and in pain. The Angels were very keen for you to know that. You made me trust you when it mattered the most and you let me down, ma'm."_

The Doctor's jaw clenched as he heard Bob's message and he looked at Evy, who looked as though she'd just been stabbed in the shoulder. Her eyes were wide as she froze where she stood.

"I am so sorry you're dead, Bob," she said weakly, "I'm sorry, but I can't change anything. It's all my fault."

The Doctor came up to her and opened his mouth to speak. "Evy, none of this is your-"

But she held a hand out and shot him a glare, shutting him up. Amy shared a look with River as they watched nervously.

"What are they doing?" Amy asked quietly.

River just kept her gaze locked on Evy when she answered, "Trying make her angry."

Through Evy's wide eyes, she could see the golden light spark. If Angel Bob were to go any further, she was sure that spark would soon turn into a fire. Just like the Angels would have wanted.

Thankfully, her breathing and her actions seemed controlled. It seemed she was aware of the Angels's intentions.

"Bob, I assure you, I will make them sorry," she said and without question, handed the comm to the Doctor, who quickly spoke into it.

"The Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let this pass."

" _Sir? You're trapped and running out of power."_

"Yeah. I'm trapped. But the Angels made a mistake, Bob."

 _"Sir?"_

"Do you trust me?" he asked the small group of surviving people behind him. Amy nodded immediately, Evy just after her. Then River. Then several of the clerics.

"What are you going to do?" Father Octavian asked, eyeing the Doctor warily.

"Something stupid and incredibly dangerous," he replied, "When I do, I need you all to jump."

"Jump where?"

"Just jump." The Doctor pulled out Evy's gun from the holster on her leg and held it up in the air with one hand, the comm in the other. "On my signal."

"What signal?" Evy asked, and he looked at her for a brief moment. But in that moment, their thoughts were like one and she trusted him wholeheartedly.

"You won't miss it," he promised.

" _Sir? What mistake did the Angels make?"_

"And you as well, sir."

A pause.

 _"Would you like me to take a message to the Angels? Their mistake?"_

" Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap," he said into the comm, raising the gun again with a steady arm. "If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, _ever_ put in a trap."

" _And what's that, sir?"_

"Me."

~~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~~


	13. Flesh and Stone 1

A/N: So sorry this took ages! I'm on vacation and there's no Internet in my province, so I can't update. I'm just at out local cafe which thankfully had free WiFi. Also sorry if there are wrong spellings or grammar cuz I'm writing this on my phone.

The Doctor had fired the laser gun into the Byzantium above them, leaving the world blue and black.

"Look up!" He insisted, bouncing on his heels. Everyone turned their head upward, but there didn't seem to be anything special above them; just a big lump of rock.

"Doctor, what exactly are we looking at?" Amy asked, still looking above them.

The Doctor frowned, but his eyes were sparkling. He sonicked a circle on the floor, giving them more time to come up with the answer. But no one did.

"Oh, come on," he groaned, looking around. "None of you? Think about it. If the ship crashed with the power still on, what else is still on?"

Evy's face lit up as if an imaginary light bulb appeared above her head.

"The artificial gravity," she snapped her fingers and the Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant, Evy! As always. One good jump and we fell – up. Shot out the gravity globe to give us a bit of a boost. All in all it was a rather spectacular idea, if I do say so myself," the Doctor finished with false modesty, puffing his chest out.

"Look at the statues," Father Octavian told them in a hushed voice, "Don't they look more like angels now?"

They looked up at the ceiling- er... floor where the Angels stood. There were four or five of them hanging right above their heads, faces detailed and fangs no longer worn down. They were standing in the exact spot that the Doctor and his little group had been standing in no more than a moment ago.

Amy turned her face to look at them and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "But…how've they changed?"

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army," he explained, poking around on the metal floor with his sonic as he spoke.

A hatch slid open in the center of the space, followed by a wave of light from inside. They hadn't realized how dark it had gotten until they saw normal lighting again.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels."

"Doctor, they've mov –"

"Yes, River, they have. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you," he commanded, taking the initiative and going first himself, dropping his body into what looked like a very long tube with no definite end.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, and he stood up, laughing. She quirked her head in confusion, because the Doctor was standing on a wall. Not just any wall, he was standing on a sideways wall.

"It's just a corridor! Come on, gravity centers downward, you're fine," the Doctor assured them, still laughing at a slightly embarrassed Amy. Without hesitation, Evy stepped forward and sat on the edge of the hatch before calmly letting herself drop.

The Doctor had his arms out to catch her, though it wasn't really necessary.

"Hello! Need some help, milady?" he joked, holding out his hand to help her up. But as if he wasn't there, she ignored his hand and landed with her own two feet onto the floor beside him.

"You were saying, Monsieur?" she said with smirk, promptly walking right past him. Somehow, the Doctor found himself smiling.

If she thinks she's so hot when she does that, the Doctor thought, she is most definitely right.

The others soon followed her lead, though the soldiers and River landed beside them with a bit of help from the Doctor. Amy squealed a bit when she came through, and her sister reached out an arm to steady her.

"You alright there, sis?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking back through the hatch, which was closing behind her. "The angels can't get through that, can they?"

The Doctor didn't answer, instead saying, "They can jump up, and we've got to keep the lights on. We're finished in the dark."

He walked up to some sort of control panel on the wall. His head shot up and he started to run further down the corridor, yelling for everyone to follow him.

A big heavy door was slowly sliding shut, and they reached it just as it closed for good. He groaned, banging on the door.

It was sort of like a lift door, Evy noticed, the kind that don't have a handle and can't be forced open without the right buttons.

"What's through there?" she asked, looking around for any buttons. There weren't any.

"Secondary flight deck," one of the soldiers replied, and she nodded, her brows scrunching together.

"Not to be pessimistic, or anything," Amy began, "but what happens if the fake gravity fails?"

He hesitated. "Thought about that."

"…and?"

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it." He turned away from the door, going to a little screen a bit farther back.

After a moment, he said, "The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

Evy smirked and looked up at him. "How impossible?"

"Two minutes," he replied, not even looking up.

River rolled her eyes and looked at Evy and Amy. "I'm not sure he really knows what that word means," she admitted and Evy chuckled, looking at the said man with a grin.

"Oh, tell me about it."

She opened her mouth to say more, but froze when she noticed the door.

"Doctor...That hatch is open."

The lights started to flicker, and a stone arm made its way into the opening. They flicked off again, longer this time, and then the whole Angel was inside, reaching out for them with horrible clawed hands.

"Clerics, keep watching them," Octavian commanded, but just as he'd said this, the lights went out. For a second, maybe two.

Amy screamed when they came back on. There were now four Angels inside the corridor, and the hatch had shut behind them. The lights were still flickering.

"Doctor?" Amy said, voice shaky, "Can't you fix the lights?"

He made a noncommittal noise, flipping some switches and yanking a wire from the side of the panel. The lights immediately stopped flickering and he turned to them with a triumphant grin.

"Isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power anymore."

"Good work, Doc," someone said in an appreciative manner. River.

"Don't call me Doc."

"Can you open the door?" Octavian asked, trying his hardest not to blink.

"Oh, you're not going to like this. Yes, I can open the door. I'll have to route all the power in this section through the door control," the Doctor said. He opened his mouth to continue, but the bishop cut him off.

"Do it."

"Including the lights. I'd need to turn off all of the lights."

"How long?" Evy asked, not looking at them.

"Fraction of a second," the Doctor replied. Then he thought for a moment. "Maybe longer." More consideration. "Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?" Father Octavian hissed at him, still keeping his eyes glued to the Angels. They hadn't moved yet.

"If we turn off the lights, we'll be in total darkness," he said slowly, like he was trying very hard to remain calm. "We haven't got the torches any longer."

"No other way, Bishop," the Doctor muttered, turning back to the panel. "Keep watching the Angels."

The Bishop turned to look at River, who stood up straighter under his scrutiny.

"You trust this man?" he asked quietly, jabbing his thumb in the Doctor's direction a few feet away.

Evy had to fight the urge to protest, but she could hear the confidence in the woman's voice as she replied,

"I absolutely trust him."

And despite the Doctor's doubts, Evy couldn't help but smile. Even though they had just met, the both of them seemed to click immediately. She couldn't help but feel excited to finally understand this... River Song in the future.

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" The bishop asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

River paused, hesitating for a moment. "I... absolutely trust him."

The Bishop lowered his voice, saying something that Evy could only make out as blurred murmurs. She itched to turn her head and read their lips, desperate for information and not wholly trusting the Bishop, but she stayed put, staring at the Angels before them.

Only the arms. Not the eyes. She most definitely was not going to look at the eyes.

"Okay, Doctor, we've got your back," the Bishop announced for everyone to hear. Then he addressed his men, barking out orders to continually shoot once the lights went out.

Evy clenched her hands into fists, wishing – despite the Doctor's distaste of them – that she could use her hardly-used gun.

Old habits die hard, she supposed, and being a policewoman, she had definitely ingrained in herself that a weapon was her lifeline. But because the Doctor has a distrust of them, she only uses one at a last resort.

"Amy, could you come here?" the Doctor asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back a few feet. "When the lights go out, this wheel should release. Spin it four times. Clockwise."

She nodded, placing her hands on the wheel.

"Ten," she affirmed, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"No. Four."

"Yeah," she said, sounding a bit confused. "Yeah, that's what I said. Ten. No – four. Sorry, bit distracted."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Right. Evy? How about you turn the wheel. Amy, you sure you're feeling alright?"

Evy backed up until she was standing beside the Doctor and Amy. She turned her back to the Angels against every one of her instincts and grabbed the wheel with both hands.

"Lights out, four times, clockwise. Got it."

"Good," the Doctor turned to look at her before drawing back to face the adjacent wall, sonic screwdriver held before him. "Ready?"

"On my count," the Bishop said, "Three…two…one."

Several things happened simultaneously at this moment. The lights went out, the small corridor filled with gunshots, Evy spun the wheel, and the bulkhead door began to open.

"Door is open," she shouted over the clamor, grinning excitedly at the faint lights streaming through the opening.

"Fall back!" she hollered once it was wide enough.

The Bishop slipped through, followed by River, followed by the clerics, followed by Amy, and at last followed by the Doctor, who grabbed Evy's hand and yanked her through at the last second.

The bulkhead slammed shut and leaned onto it but immediately jumped as the wheel began to turn. The Angels.

The Doctor leapt over to the computer, his fingers flying over the controls, his eyes darting back and forth over the screen.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked, but he didn't answer, too preoccupied.

"Magnetized the door," Octavian announced. "Nothing can get through that door now."

"Yeah, better check again, mate," Evy scoffed as the wheel slowly began to turn again.

"Dear God!"

"Yeah, now you're getting it," the Doctor said, not looking away from the controls, "But you've bought us time. That's good. Time's good."

Evy spied movement in the corner of her eye and whipped around, spotting the wheel of another door turning.

"Seal that door!" she hollered, pointing at it. A cleric rushed over and slapped a little box on the wall, a red light beeping on the top of it.

Another door began to open, and then another. The clerics rushed around, slapping their magnetizers onto all of the doors.

"We're surrounded," River breathed, her eyes wide. "How long?"

"Nine," Amy said, so quietly that almost no one heard.

"No, five. If even that," the Doctor said, his hands still flying over the controls as he attempted to stop the Angels from entering their safe haven.

"There's gotta be another way out, though," Evy asked nervously, brushing her hair behind her ear as she began to type on the device.

The Doctor finally looked away from the controls and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. He pulled back and looked at Evy - who was dazed and blushing slightly - to grin madly.

"You've given me an idea," he told her, then he turned to everyone else, taking his hands from her shoulders and flailing his arms about as he exclaimed,

"Yes, we're surrounded! Angels on all sides! But we're on a galaxy class ship! They go for years without stopping on a planet. What do they need?"

River's eyes widened. "Of course," she breathed, her face alight with realization. Evy followed.

"Oh, yes, that is brilliant!"

"What?" Amy asked, "What do they need?"

River and Evy just looked at each other for a moment, winking and giggling despite the dangerous and completely serious circumstances.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked the Doctor, who ran over to the only wall without a door on it. There were little grates by the floor – maybe it was some sort of air conditioning?

"It's a sealed unit, but they must've installed it somehow," the Doctor muttered, his ear pressed to the wall.

His hands roamed around, looking for something that could allow them access to whatever was behind that wall.

"This whole partition should slide….up! There's clamps! Help me release the clamps!" The clerics rushed to his aid, releasing all of the clamps.

Amy looked on for a moment, still a bit lost. "What's behind there?" she asked, thinking of all the things it could be. None seemed very likely.

"It's an oxygen factory," Evy informed her. They heard the familiar buzz of the Doctor's screwdriver and all turned to look as the wall slid up and away to reveal…

"It's a forest. They'd need the trees to make oxygen, of course!" Amy said with a giddy little grin.

"Eight..." she added, a bit breathlessly and Evy turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Is there another exit?" The Doctor asked loudly, clapping his hands together, "Scan the architecture; we don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it," the Bishop told him, rushing into the forest, gun in one hand, scanner in the other. "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"Isn't this lovely?" the Doctor asked them, stepping into the forest despite Octavian's warnings.

"And not just trees," he added, pulling off the bark on one to reveal wires and blue light.

"Treeborgs! Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship."

During his little ramble, Amy and Evy had wandered into the forest, looking around with awestruck excitement.

"I've seen a lot of things but, this? This is... amazing," Evy whispered, and the Doctor's mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Yeah it is," he replied, though he wasn't looking at the forest.

"Seven," Amy whispered, still looking at the trees.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes. Something was up.

"What?" Amy asked, startled. "I didn't say anything"

"Yeah you did," Evy told her, sharing a concerned look with the Doctor. "You said 'seven'."

"No I didn't," Amy denied, looking at them as if they'd both lost their minds.

The Doctor frowned. "Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Doctor," Octavian interrupted, "There's an exit at the far end of the ship. Leads to the Primary Flight Deck."

"Ah, good," he said turning away from Amy. "That's where we want to go."

"Plotting a safe path now."

"Lovely," the Doctor said, walking out of the forest and sitting in the chair in the control room. "Do hurry."

"Excuse me? Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir," came a voice from somewhere around the Doctor's waist. He pulled the comm from his belt and held it up to his mouth.

"Ah, yes, there you are, Bob. How's life? No, sorry, forget I said that," he added, realizing what he'd said.

"The Angels are wondering what you'd like to achieve, sir."

"Achieve?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "We're just hanging, aren't we? Comfy chairs, consoles, a forest. Forests are cool. How're things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon, they'll be able to consume this ship, this world, and every star and planet in the galaxy. I think you'd better hurry with whatever you're doing, sir," not-Bob added in a slightly quieter voice.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking at the Ponds in surprise. "Do you want us to stop the Angels, Bob?"

A long pause. And then, "I…I'm not supposed to, sir."

"But you do," the Doctor breathed, looking a bit awestruck. "That's a rather impressive feat, Bob. Bet you were excessively stubborn."

"Rude," Evy mumbled, and Amy had to bite back a laugh.

"Six," she said, crossing her arms.

The Doctor frowned. "Okay, Angel Bob, tell me this; what have you done to Amy?"

"There's something in her eye."

"What is it?" Evy asked, looking at her sister with concern.

"The Angels."

"What? Doctor, I'm five, really!" Amy said, a bit desperately.

"I mean – I meant fine. I'm fine," she said louder and more final.

"You're counting," Evy said, looking up at the Doctor, who nodded, confirming her suspicions. "You're counting down from ten. Why?"

"But I'm not….." she trailed off. "What am I counting down to then? End of the world?"

"Close enough. The Angels want to take this ship and its power. They'll rule over entire galaxies," Bob said from the comm, his voice still hushed, as though he were trying to hide what he said from anyone near him.

Amy wondered briefly if he still looked like Bob or if he had been put into a statue, but she shoved those thoughts away. She'd rather not dwell on that.

"This ship hasn't got that much power," the Doctor scoffed, looking around. "It's nearly dead!"

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."

Evy's hands flew to her ears as a loud and terrible screeching noise filled the air and slowly tapered off after a moment or two. Once it was over, she lowered her hands.

"Dear God, what was that?" River asked, coming up behind them.

"It's hard to put it how you'd understand, Doctor Song, but I think that was the Angels laughing," Bob informed them calmly, as if the sound hadn't bothered him at all.

"Why?" River asked, lost.

"They said it's because the Doctor doesn't know. They know something the Doctor doesn't."

"Doctor," Amy said, but he shushed her.

"No, I'm missing something. I know that I am. I just have to…"

"Doctor," Amy said again, tugging on his sleeve. He turned his head to her and she pointed up. There, on the wall, was a very familiar crack, pouring out blindingly white light. "It's the crack on my wall. H-how can it be here?"

The Doctor jumped to his feet, and walked over to it, standing with his face merely a hair's breadth away.

"But….that's the crack that was in our house," Evy said, coming to stand beside him.

"Enough. We're moving out," Octavian announced. "Doctor?"

"Yeah. Yeah, fine."

"What're you doing?" River asked as he began to scan the crack. "We're not leaving without you."

He didn't look away from the wall. "Yes, you are. You too, Evy," he added when gripped his sleeve tightly.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with a kiss on the forehead, making her shut up.

"Please," he said softly and she reluctantly let go, a bit red in the face.

They followed the Bishop and his clerics out of the room, only looking back once. But by then they were too far to see anything but trees and the faint reflections off of the metal inside the control room.

Amy began to stumble, and she paused for a moment, rubbing at her eyes. Her head was hurting. It hurt….pretty badly…..maybe she'd just lay down. Just rest here for a moment and then catch up after she'd had a nice kip.

She laid her head down, her cheek pressing up against the wet moss on the fallen tree. She didn't remember sitting down.

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?"

Who was that? Sis? Evy?

"Four," she mumbled, her mouth sluggish. Her lips didn't seem to want to move to form the word.

The word. What did I say again?

"River, I need a med scanner, now," Evy ordered.

Amy remembered a distant memory of Evy taking care of her when she was young and had measles. Heh, her chicken soup was the best. She snapped out of her thoughts as he felt something touch her head. Her vision was going blurry. Did she need glasses?

"We've got to keep moving. We can't stop here." It was the voice of a man. Bishop Octavian.

"Does it look like she can go anywhere right now?" someone snapped at him. That was River. Amy could see her hair. It was very curly. Blurry, but curly. "And we have to wait for the Doctor."

"Ah, yes. Hello. Amy, are you alright?" The Doctor asked. Amy's vision had cleared very slightly.

"I think I need to get my eyes checked," she mumbled, still laying on the mossy tree. "What happened?"

"Angels."

"How'd you escape?" River asked, looking at some sort of little box. Maybe it was the med scanner.

"Told the Angels the crack was the end of the universe," he said nonchalantly. If she had the strength to, Amy might have laughed.

"Was it?"

There was a pause. "So, let's have a look. What's wrong with Amy then, eh?" He took the med scanner from River and looked at it for a few moments, Evy peering over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?" Amy prompted when he said nothing.

"You're fine," River said, trying to comfort her. Amy almost rolled her eyes.

"Everything. You're dying."

"Thanks," she mumbled, throwing an arm over her head in a vain attempt to stop the pounding she felt. "Why?"

The Doctor knelt beside her and moved her arm, looking at her face. He was still very blurry, even up close.

"I don't know yet. What happened? You looked into the eyes of the Angel. That's when you thought your hand had turned to stone. Remember?"

"Yeah, 'course I remember."

He took a breath, looking at Evy and River and then back to Amy.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel….in your mind."

He looked into her eyes and a shudder went down his spine when he saw that an Angel was looking back at him from inside.

"I'm going to die," she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No. Shut up; I'm thinking. What do I do – Evy!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pointing a finger at her. "You're good at creepy mind-stuff. What should we do?"

Evy pursed her lips, thinking of a possible solution for this situation. "Yes, I can do something about that. But, I need to know what I'm up against."

"So what do we already know?"

She faltered for a moment, but then snapped to attention, listing everything they knew. "The Weeping Angels. Image of an Angel becomes an Angel. Don't look at the eyes. Counting….Amy's been counting."

He snapped. "Yes. Alright, Angel Bob, why is Amy counting?" he asked, pulling the comm from his belt again.

"To scare her, sir."

"Why?"

"The Angels…they think it's fun, sir."

He dropped the comm in aggravation, hands tearing at his hair.

"Doctor," Evy said calmly, hoping that if she was level-headed it might wear off on him. "Doctor, what is happening to my sister?"

"Inside her head, in the vision centers of the brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside her mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut her off," he explained, slightly calmer than he'd been.

"How do we stop it?" she asked, her voice calm but her mind racing and fearful.

His hands flapped about, his mouth struggling for an answer. "I-I don't know, you tell me! You're the one good at creepy-mind stuff."

Evy bit her lip, formulating an answer. "I….if it were a real screen, we'd just pull the plug, shut it off. We've got to knock her out but keep her conscious."

"What?" Amy asked incredulously.

"What do we do then?" River asked, her voice nowhere near calm, "Think, Evy, quickly!"

"Yes, we need to shut down the vision centers of her brain. Close her eyes. Make the Angels think she's unconscious."

"Three," Amy said weakly, and the Doctor's head snapped to her. He dropped to the ground beside her, holding her face in his hands.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, and she fought it, trying to keep them open. "Amy, listen to me. The Angels won't want you to, but close your eyes or you will die."

She paused, using the time to look at her sister, who gave a nod of approval. Then she turned to the Doctor. And with a deep breath, she closed her eyes.


	14. Flesh and Stone 2 (end)

Evy tapped her fingers nervously on her lap, her mind racing a hundered miles per second.

"Doctor, we've got to do something more," she finally spoke up, "Closing her eyes will delay the Angel, but it will realize it's just a trick."

The Doctor turned to her. "I know, I know. But right now, I'm blank as a sheet. I've got nothing. Have you?"

"Well... we've got to take the Angel out completely, which is not possible at the moment," she suggested, glancing over at Amy. "We can create barricades in her mind until we can get it out."

"Barricade what?" Amy asked, her eyes still closed.

But no one seemed to pay her any attention. Hearing Evy's solution, River simply shook her head.

"Even so, creating a barricade in someone's mind would take days and months for something that powerful."

"And I've had years," Evy corrected before kneeling down in front of Amy, who was completely unaware of the situation due to her lack of sight.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice as she felt hands cup her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

Evy had brought up her hands to press her two fingers gently unto Amy's temples. The Doctor, realizing her plan, came up beside her and spoke,

"Amy, you have to trust us. Just clear your thoughts and take a deep breath. I promise, this won't hurt one bit."

Amy paused, giving a hesitant look before following, inhaling deeply as Evy slowly entered her thoughts. It was soothing, but sort of... ticklish.

 _"If you don't want me to see anything, just think of a door and close it,"_ she heard Evy say into her mind.

 _Cool_ , she thought and much to Amy's surprise, Evy replied back, _I know._

The Doctor just eyes the two quite impatiently as he started to pace around, tossing his sonic from one hand to the other.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on," Father Octavian instructed.

"So, Evy will delay the Angel long enough for us to get out," he stated, "But we need to maintain their neural link. We can't move them. Anyway, that's not the plan."

Evy raised a brow despite her closed eyes. "There's a plan?"

"Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy and Evy. If anything happens to them, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice," he growled before turning to River.

"River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is

We'll stabilize the wreckage. stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"Doctor..." Evy called out, but no one paid her any attention.

"I'll do a thing. It's a thing in progress," he rambled on.

"Doctor."

"Respect the thing."

"Doctor!" Evy finally snapped and turned to him, opening her eyes widely.

"What?"

Looking closely, he noticed her wide eyes some kind of darkness to them. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"I've made a terrible mistake..." He managed to breathe out, "The Angel... It's-"

Her body suddenly jerked forward as she clutched tightly at her head in pain. She snapped her eyes shut as the Doctor immediately came to her side.

"Evy?" Amy asked, panicked though she still kept her eyes shut. "Evy, what's wrong?"

"The A-Angel. It's- it's- Argh!" Was the only thing she managed to say until a growl tore through her throat, tightening her grip on her head.

The Doctor let River care for Evy as he stood up and angrily grabbed the comm. "Bob! What have the Angels done this time?"

"They saw an opportunity, sir," Angel Bob replied, almost a snicker in his voice.

"An opportunity for what?"

"With her power, they can take out all of you on sight. They thought it was just easier this way, sir."

The Doctor growled before tossing the comm to the ground, earning the attention of River.

"What is it? What have they done?"

The Doctor kneeled down beside them and scanned Evy with his sonic. "Once she opened Amy's mind, it became a two-way connection. Like a mind tunnel. The Angel managed to slip through there."

"Oh my god," Amy breathed out as she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by her shaking, dying sister.

"Evy! Evy, listen to me, do not let it pull through!" The Doctor commanded, though it didn't seem to be working.

"R-River..." She called out and the said woman came immediately to her side.

"Yes, darling, I'm here."

There was a pause. "Cuff me."

"What?"

Evy groaned, "Oh for Christ sake, just cuff me! Before you get hurt."

River shared a hesitant look with the Doctor before reaching into her pack to grab a pair of metal handcuffs. She sat her up and put her hands behind her back, sealing them in place with the cuffs. Ever since then, the red-head spoke not one word nor spared any of them a glance. Everyone took a step back just to be safe, but not the Doctor. He stared at her worried and spoke up,

"Evy, you've got to hang on. Please, I can help you, but you've got to hang on. I swear on my lives, I will get you out of here and-"

"On your lives?!" Evy repeated, louder than she would have wanted to. It was almost like a growl, accompanied by heavy, ragged breathing. The Doctor looked down at her; shaking and panting with her red hair covering her pale face. He knew she was barely holding on.

"E-Evy..." He tried to call out, but the only response he got was a spine-chilling, menacing laugh coming from Evy. No, the woman who used to be Evy.

She slowly lifted her head up, her hair falling to her shoulders to reveal an oh-so but not-quite-familiar scenery. Evy's face was white as a sheet with a few droplets of sweat over her brow. Her eyes were no longer the bright hazel brown ones the Doctor came to know, but a jet black, complimented by a sickeningly evil smirk tugging at her dry lips.

 _"Oh, Evy, Evy!"_ She taunted, _"She's not here anymore."_

Her voice- no, voices were a symphony of loud and soft, high and low, making the most blood-curdling sound the Doctor had ever heard. And the fact that they were coming from the woman he loved with both his hearts only made it - at least a _million_ times - worse.

As not-Evy laughed, the Doctor motioned for everyone to stay behind him. Amy looked at him, face etched with worry, but he gave her a small nod of reassurance. Slowly, he began to walk over to Evy while still keeping a safe distance.

"No? Then where is she? What have you done to her?" He demanded, and not-Evy quickly stopped her giggling to turn to him.

She frowned, pretending to ponder. _"Hmm, let's see... We've taken over her mind. Or rather, expanded it."_

"But why choose her? You had Amy. Why transfer to her?"

" _Oh Doctor, Doctor, do your homework! Your little Evy is part-Time Lord, part-TARDIS, are we not wrong? So what does that make her?"_

The Doctor swallowed thickly. "...A god."

 _"Ding-ding!"_ She sang out, only making the Doctor flare up with rage. _"Correct, a god! We just inhabited a god. So, guess what news I have for you?"_

Amy stepped up beside the Doctor, gaze not faltering from her sister. "Doctor... What are they gonna do?"

Evy's head perked up in Amy's direction, hearing her concerned whispers. Although, they only flared up not-Evy's ego.

 _"Ah, you must be little Amelia! Evy's step-sister. How sweet."_

"Leave her out of this," the Doctor growled, but she paid him no heed.

 _"Well, Amy darling, we're going to wipe out species and planets of all kinds and feast on this universe. But with your sister's abilities, we will take down this entire galaxy like wheat in a field."_

Amy's blood ran cold. She knew Evy was incredibly strong physically with unique abilities, but she couldn't never have expected this. Not from _her_. Not from Evy.

"And once you've won," the Doctor asked instead, snapping Amy out of her thoughts. "Once you're kings of the universe, what happens to Evy?"

Angel Evy snickered. _"...Is this love, Doctor_?"

The Time Lord immediately froze. Not-Evy's words repeated in his head like a broken cassette tape _. Was it love? Do I love her?_ Everyone - especially Amy and River - looked at him anxiously, waiting for an answer. Although, the Doctor just stared at Angel Evy, trying to ignore the fact that the tips of his ears were scarlet.

"Enough! Stop it," he demanded instead, walking over to not-Evy to glare at her in the face. "Let her go now and I might just spare you."

A pause. And then, " _Are you really that stupid?"_

There was a loud _CLANG_ as Angel Evy yanked against her metal bonds, getting as close as she could to the Doctor's surprised face. He could feel her hot, ragged breaths on his face and he hated the fact that he was blushing.

 _"We won't harm a hair on her,"_ Angel Evy whispered into his ear, _"Not until we make her kill you. Slowly. Intimately. And in every way she knows you fear. And when she screams, we'll split her hearts into four new ones."_

He couldn't take it anymore. The Doctor stood up immediately and walked back over to Amy with eyes wide and jaw clenched. He just stayed like that, silent and staring at the blades of grass beneath his feet. After what felt like hours, he finally decided on a word. One word.

"No."

Angel Evy frowned _. "No...?"_

" _No_. You won't rule the galaxy, devour planets and stars, you won't kill me and will most definitely not use Evelyn Paris to create mass destruction because _I_ won't let you."

His voice was calm but direct, soft but serious, dark but filled with determination. Amy rarely saw this side of the Doctor, but one thing she knew is that when he did get like that, everyone should start running. The Oncoming Storm was coming.

 _"You think you can stop us?"_ Not-Evy scoffed, _"Our host is a god."_

"No, your host is _Evelyn_. And Evy would never ever hurt anyone. I know she's still in there. I just need to find her," he said before dashing back to a confused Angel Evy and scanning her with his sonic.

"Evy? Evy, it's the Doctor," he called out, "You can't let them do this. You've got to come back."

Although, Not-Evy was annoyed by his attempts. _"Stop it! She's not here."_

"No, I know she can see and hear me. Evy? Evy! I know you can take these guys. Come on!"

 _"You're asking for it, Time Lord,"_ she growled and before anyone could react, the handcuffs keeping her in place disintegrated into dust. Amy and River backed up and the clerics raised their guns at Angel Evy as she stood up. And there they were. Her wings. But unlike the shining, golden ones before, they were ash black, similar to a raven's.

Her black irises began to glow and the Doctor knew this was it. He braced himself for impact as Angel Evy lifted her hand, strong gusts winds blowing around them. A dark, sand-like energy began to form around the palm if her hand, ready to destroy entire races.

 _"What a shame,"_ she muttered to the Doctor specifically, _"I think she was starting to like you."_

The sentence lingered in his head for a few moments before snapping back to reality. The wind was blowing harshly and ash-like energy was forming around them. This was it. With his last sight being Evy, he slammed his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact. But... there was none.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and but they quickly widened at the sight before him. Angel Evy's left hand gripped her right wrist tightly, as if preventing her to do so. Her left eye was now the familiar honey brown. Immediately, he knew that there could only be one person responsible for this. Evy.

"T-this... universe..." She managed to choke out between ragged breaths, "Under my... pro..tection."

Angel Evy struggled to be free from Evy's grip. _"W-what? No! How?!"_

"You... may have my mind... B-but you don't have... my spirit."

And with that, all dark matters glowed a shimmering gold and the winds became as strong as a hurricane, making the Doctor barely keep his feet on the ground. The light around Evy got brighter, and brighter, and brighter until everything suddenly turned white.

~x~

The Doctor's eyelids fluttered open as he regained his senses. He looked around him and saw Amy, River and the clerics slowly beginning to open their eyes as well. That's when it clicked. Byzantium. Angels. Evy. Right.

He stood up and quickly went over to Evy, who was lying on the grass, completely stable. He whipped out his sonic and scanned her completely before gently shaking her and brushing the red hair off her face.

"Evy? Evy, you alright?" He asked and earned a soft moan from the red-head.

Slowly, her eyes opened and began to look around, only that the Doctor's grinning face was covering everything else.

Evy exhaled loudly. "Am I in heaven...?"

"Haha! Evelyn Pond!" The Doctor laughed nervously, but also in relief and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "You. Are. A. Star!"

"Well... I do try," she muttered into his shoulder before pulling away. The Doctor happily helped her up to her feet, only for Evy to groan and collapse once more.

He immediately went to her side. "Evy? Evy, are you okay?"

The red-head looked up at him to reveal that her right iris had turned black once more. Evy slapped her hand over her eye, muttering a curse under her breath. Once she put her hand down, her eye was back to the same brown color it was before.

Being the Doctor, he pointed his screwdriver at her once more before analyzing the data on it.

His face fell. "Evy, the Angels are still in there. They're dazed, but... they can, and they will come back."

Suddenly, Father Octavian's voice called out to the two Time Lords. "Doctor, we have to move now. Before that quick setback, you said had a plan."

The Doctor stomped back over to him, anger flaring up quickly. " _Setback?_!" He yelled at him, "I'm sorry, was my companion a _setback_?"

"Doctor," River came up to him, attempting to calm him a little. "That's not the point. Bishop's right. We need to leave."

The Doctor seemed to pipe down a bit, but judging by his expression, Amy knew he was still upset.

"...Alright. Follow the plan before. River, Bishop and I, to the Flight Deck. Clerics, Amy and Evy, stay."

Although, Amy had different ideas. "No, Doctor, I'm coming with you."

"No, you're going to stay here and watch your sister," he corrected, gesturing over to Evy, who was sitting on a rock, visibly weak. "Make sure she doesn't go berserk again."

After a hesitant pause, Amy slowly nodded and went over to her sister, helping her up to lean on one of the trees. Well... oxygen-making robot trees. The Doctor went to kneel down in front of Evy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Evy, we can't protect you on the move. You'll be safer here."

"More like you'll be safer without me," Evy joked, pointing out the fact that the Angels could still be unleashed and cause serious damage as long as she was there.

The Doctor chuckled before instructing, "Try not to get cross. You could try close your eyes, might delay the Angels long enough till we can get to you. And I promise we will."

"...You always say that," she whispered softly, remembering the 12-year Leadworth accident.

"I always come back," he reasoned, making Evy manage a small smile. _He wasn't entirely wrong_. Doing as he instructed a few moments ago, she closed her eyes.

With a quick kiss on the forehead - and a blush from Evy - the Doctor stood up and went in the middle of the group, gaining everyone's attention.

"Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later!" He called out, quickly tapping Amy on the forehead before turning to River. "River, going to need your computer."

Evy was entirely sure - as her eyes were closed - but she could tell by the sound of footsteps fading and the silence, the Doctor and River had already left. Although, just when she thought they were alone, the Doctor's voice called out,

"Amelia Pond! Come here."

There was a few sound of footsteps and in audible voices - belonging to the Doctor and Amy, no doubt - but other than that, she had no clue what was going on. She thought the Doctor had already left with River.

After a few minutes of muffled talking, a voice belonging to Amy called out,

"...I don't understand! Doctor! Doctor?"

She lifted her head, the pain having subsided a bit, as Amy quieted down, now convinced that the Doctor had left. But Evy knew otherwise. She could feel a distinct rush of adrenaline in her system and her hearts were beating faster than they had been before.

She whispered hesitantly, "I know you're there."

There was a deep, throaty chuckle that sounded like it was coming from in front of her.

"You always know," the Doctor said.

Evy heard him shift and he was kneeling in front of her. She smiled, beginning to open her eyes, when she felt a hand cover them.

"Don't," the Doctor ordered. Evy stiffened at the edge in his voice and nodded slightly. She heard him sigh.

"Sorry," he whispered, removing his hand. "Just... worried."

"You don't need to be worried about me," Evy assured him. "But you might wanna worry about yourself."

"And why is that?"

"The Angels are trying to break out of their cage. I can feel it. You wouldn't want to be around me if they do."

"...What if I do want to be with you?"

Evy just hope he wouldn't notice the pink blush painted across her face. _What if he did want to be with me? No, no, stupid! He probably just meant something else._

"Heh, other blokes would have gone scurrying away by now," she joked instead, pushing away any romantic thoughts.

"Well, I'm not other blokes," he reasoned and Evy chuckled. "But, why would they run from you? Beautiful, brilliant, _brave_ Evy."

Evy swallowed thickly. She had been trying to abandon the thought of having a relationship for years. Most especially from the Doctor.

"They're afraid," she answered softly, "Of me. Men have been trying to get to me for 12 years, but I... push them away."

"Why?"

"...Because I'm different. You know how that feels, don't you, Doctor? I can't ever be with someone because they will be afraid... Although, I don't blame them," Evy joked, trying to break the serious conversation.

But the Doctor didn't laugh. "...Evy... I'm not afraid."

"I-I don't... understand."

The Doctor reached out and tucked a piece of Evy's hair behind her ear before gently grabbing her both of her hands, clutching them closely to his chest.

"I'm not afraid to try, Evy. And I know I may seem like I am when I hide from things or run away from the future, but it's not the monsters or you I'm afraid of... It's _myself_. There's something in me that I'm hiding from you. That I've always _been_ hiding."

Evy frowned. "Doctor... what are you talking about?"

"But I can be brave. Teach me how and I can be brave for you. I _promise_."

As he spoke, the Doctor's voice was shaky and his grip on Evy's hands tightened. Evy felt him lace his fingers with hers before gently opening them and placing them on his chest. And, there they were. His hearts. On her palm, she felt a light, but fast thudding and...

Evy stopped as she felt a familiar material beneath her fingertips. It was a tweed jacket, the one the Doctor always wore. But he had lost his to the Weeping Angels a few minutes ago. So…how was he wearing this one?

"Doctor..." she said, running her fingers over the material. "Where did you get-"

But Evy was cut off by the Doctor as he immediately put a finger to her lips, silencing her. After he shut her up for good, his hand slowly made their way to Evy's cheek before tracing her jawline with the pad of his thumb.

She heard the Doctor shift closer and Evy's breath hitched when she realized that his face was merely a hair away from hers. In fact, she could feel his breaths on her skin, his chin was resting on hers, their noses brushing against each other and their lips oh-so close. At this moment, Evy was completely frozen from his touch. They grew closer, and closer, and closer until the Doctor's soft lips were merely ghosting over hers.

But just when the Doctor was about to close the gap, he stopped. Dead silence. And then,

"...I-I have to go," he said softly but firmly. Before Evy could react, he removed his hand that held her cheek and moved out of her reach. Although, she felt his lips on her forehead and then, like a ghost, he was gone once more.

She heard shuffling beside her and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand - a feminine one this time - touch her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's me," a voice reassured. Amy. The Scottish red-head helped Evy up and led her to sit down on a log nearby. "Did he talk to you? Was that the Doctor?"

"... I don't know," Evy half-lied. She was pretty convinced it was the Doctor, but something told her it was not him. She shook her head, pushing aside thoughts of the paradox.

"Okay..." Amy nodded slightly, "What did he tell you, then?"

"I don't know."

Amy sighed. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Mm… Probably," Evy joked earning an eye roll and a whack on the arm from her Scottish sister. They burst into a fit of giggles, and Evy could feel the clerics' eyes on them. She didn't care much though.

Amy's chuckles began to become less and less clearer to her, slowly fading as Evy's smile fell. _What did the Doctor say to me? What did he mean by 'wanting to try' and all of that?_ For some reason, Evy was convinced that it wasn't only his usual rambling, but a hint for something important. Or something that will be important. But... what?

~x~

"What's happening?" Evy asked, clanging the chains when there was no response. "Oi!"

For the past 30 minutes - that flew by like hours - Amy and the clerics had been watching Evy closely like a hawk. A few couple of times, Evy would suddenly snap and blurt out some angry words in the Angels' voice they couldn't understand. After the second time, she firmly instructed them to tie her up on one of the trees and use metal chains... _just in case_. So now with her movement and eyesight robbed from her, Evy had to say, she felt a bit uneasy.

Amy hesitated for a moment, unsure. "I think….I think the Angels are going after the trees."

"The trees?"

"Mhm. All the electric trees are going out," the red-head confirmed, trying to see exactly what was happening. "The Doctor will fix it. He said he could fix it from the primary flight deck."

The clerics around them were shouting things to each other, but Amy and Evy couldn't make them out. The cleric who seemed to be in charge pointed into the trees, two of the others following his finger until they disappeared from sight. Marco and Pedro – the two remaining – began to speak again, still too low for Evy to hear.

"What ever is happening, I would like to know," she asked, her voice high and nervous from missing her sight an lack of movement. "What's going on?"

"Just keep your eyes shut and keep still, ma'am," one of them called back to her.

Evy's temper flared at being dismissed so quickly, but kept her cool. Best to be on the safe side and not snap, as the Angels might take over once more.

Amy pulled her arm up to shield her eyes as a blindingly bright light flooded through the forest.

"Is the ship on fire?" she asked incredulously, trying to squint to see.

The cleric nearest her - Pedro - said that it couldn't be because the compressors could've fixed it.

"The Angels have gone," Marco noted once the light had faded a bit.

"What?" Evy screeched, gripping the chains tighter, "Where've they gone?"

She was restrained, robbed of her eyesight and surrounded by creatures that only move when you can't see them…she had to admit, she was in a bit of a sticky situation.

"Are they coming after us?"

Amy stepped back and put a hand on her arm, showing that she was right by her side. "Don't worry. We're gonna be alright."

Evy jerked her arm back. "Don't touch me! Please, I told you to stay away. Just- just tell me what's going on."

"There's movement farther on," Marco told them, "Looks like the Angels are running."

"Running from what?" Evy asked, her brow scrunched up in confusion. The Weeping Angels didn't seem the type to run and hide.

Marco walked to the trees at the edge of the clearing, looking off to where the bright light was coming from.

"I dunno. There's this….thing here…maybe they're running from the light?"

"It's like a curtain of energy, sort of shifting," Marco tried to explain, "Makes you feel sick to look at it."

"You wanna go check it out?"

"Nah. You go, Pedro," he replied, still looking out at the light. "Just be careful."

"Alright. Keep an eye on these two," Pedro added with a jerk of his head towards the Pond sisters, who gave an indignant "Oi!"

Amy squinted at the light, her eyes struggling to make any sense of the scene. When they finally adjusted to focus on the source of the light, her jaw went slack.

"But that's…" she breathed, her eyes widening despite the intense light. "That shouldn't be..."

"Sorry, ma'am? Do you know something about it?"

Amy blinked, still staring at it. "Yeah, but it shouldn't….he got rid of it," she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Sorry," she said, jerking back to reality and tearing her eyes away from the light. "It's just... It's the crack on my bedroom wall. Then the Doctor came and the prisoner came out and then the Doctor saved the earth set it all right again. It was gone. So why is it back?"

There was a pregnant pause. And then, "Do you want me to go have a look?"

"Pedro will be back soon," Evy chimed in, "Don't want to risk anyone else."

"Pedro?"

"Yeah, Pedro, the cleric you just sent," Evy thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, the other two've been gone for quite some time now."

"The other two? I'm sorry ma'am, but there's only ever been the three of us here," Marco said and Evy shared a confused look with Amy.

"No! There was Pedro and Philip and…Crispin!" Amy cried, hoping for some sort of reaction from him. Nothing.

"Crispin?" Marco said after a while, as though he'd been thinking over it. "I don't think I know a Crispin."

"You sent him away not even an hour ago!" She waited for a response, but there was none.

"You've forgotten," Evy said quietly. "I don't know how, and I don't know when, but you've forgotten all about Crispin, Pedro, and Phillip. Like they never even existed," she finished in a terrified whisper.

Marco made a noise and Amy jerked her head up to see him staring at the light with a sort of….she could only describe it as _lust_ etched onto his face.

"I've got to go and see what it is," he told them, his voice raspy and rather desperate. "I can't explain it, I just….I need to check it out. Just gimme two minutes," he said, pulling a communicator from his bag and handing it to a doubtful Amy.

"Here's the spare. I'll be back in a moment, it's just in case."

She hesitated. "I…I dunno. Maybe the light's doing something funny with our heads."

Evy sighed loudly. "Yes, thanks, sis! See, finally you lot get it."

Amy, who had looked down at Evy when she'd begun to speak, looked back up at Marco, about to agree with Evy. That light wasn't natural. But the cleric had already stood and was making his way toward the edge of the clearing.

She jumped up, the communicator slipping to the soft forest floor at her feet, and rushed after him, catching his arm to stop him.

"No! What if it's gonna kill you or something? You've completely forgotten Phillip, Crispin, and Pedro, which to me seems a lot worse than dying! Just wait a bit and see what the Doctor has to say, please."

Marco yanked his arm out of her grip, meeting her eyes with a half-crazed sort of smile, and then turned and ran toward the light.

"He's gone?" Evy asked, her voice quivering slightly beneath the condescending mask. "Suicidal nutter," she mumbled, though Evy could tell she was worried sick.

The communicator by her feet beeped and she fumbled around for a bit before grabbing it. "Hello?"

 _"I'm still alive. Haven't forgotten me yet, have you?"_ It was Marco. _"I'm here. Looking at it….'s really weird. Kinda like a -_ -" static.

"Hello? Hello?" Amy tried again, clutching it so hard she feared it might break. Please answer, please answer, please answer…..

There was only static.

~x~

"Amy? Evy? Are you there?" The Doctor asked, praying to anyone who was listening that one of them would pick up.

 _"Doctor?"_ It was Amy; she sounded overjoyed. _"Oh my God, it's you!"_

His face fell at the franticness of her tone. "What's wrong? Where's Evy? Has she snapped?"

 _"She's fine, she's here, but Doctor, the clerics, they –"_

 _"It's the crack, Doctor,"_ Evy cut in. " _The crack in the universe, like on Amy's wall."_

He drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah. Change of plans. Transporter's dead, so I'm gonna need you two to come back here yourselves. We're on the other end of the forest right now."

 _"….What about Evy_?" Amy asked in a worried tone. The Doctor was clueless for a moment, but then it clicked. The Angels were still with Evy. She was like a ticking time-bomb, ready to snap any moment and kill. Getting her out of those bonds would be a big risk to Amy.

He paused for a moment. "Amy... Do you trust your sister?"

 _"Of course."_

"With your life?"

A hesitant pause. _"…Yes."_

"Good. Then take her with you," he instructed, "Lead her to the right direction."

"And... how would we know the right direction?"

The Doctor's mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. He scrambled for an idea, and it was already in motion before he'd formulated it. He had to keep Amy and Evy safe.

"Alright, the communicator. It's going to buzz, just turn around until it sounds like my screwdriver. Just turn on the spot. When it sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right direction."

 _"Thank you. Come on, Evy,"_ she said. He could hear the click of the cuffs and the sound of grass rustling. After a moment, she spoke again. " _Got it."_

" _Doctor,"_ Evy began, probably taking the communicator as they began to walk. " _When the clerics left, Marco couldn't even remember who they were. Is that….is that going to happen to us?"_

"No," he said firmly, "I'm not going to let it."

"The Angels are going to get them," River – the ever positive – pointed out. At least she was quiet enough that the comm didn't pick up her words. "They won't survive."

The Doctor spun to her, his face red and his jaw strained. "What else can I do, huh? Have you got a better idea? Because I'd love to hear it!"

He was screaming by the end of his sentence, and he should've felt bad as she flinched away but he didn't. River Song was afraid of him and he didn't care.

 _"Doctor, there's Angels,"_ Amy said in a panicked tone, _"I can see them, coming around the trees."_

His attention was back on them in an instant. "Don't blink, Amy. Whatever you do, don't blink. They might be a bit distracted, might ignore you, but I don't want to take any chances. Don't blink. I can't lose either of you," he mumbled, almost too quiet for the comm to pick up on.

They were silent for a few minutes, save for terrified heavy breathing and the occasional startled shriek, generally followed by a sheepish apology. The Doctor and River worked at their respective computers, putting everything they had into rewiring the internal mechanisms of the communicator from miles away. The Doctor anxiously bit at his thumbnail, a habit that seemed to be new to this body. _They just need to hold on for just a few…more..._

 _CRASH_

 _...seconds._

He caught Evy as she stumbled back, River catching Amy.

"You're safe," he told them. "Evy, don't open your eyes and don't get cross. "

You're back on the flight deck. The Doctor and I got the teleport working, you're fine," River explained, still holding onto Amy.

"Actually, River and I rewrote the entire system makeup for the communicator and created a new teleport. But what's the difference, really?" the Doctor asked absently, his eyes never leaving Evy as he held her to him. "As long as it worked."

"Told you," River replied with a smirk and the Doctor nodded rather mindlessly, still staring at Evy, who was starting to get quite uncomfortable.

"Um..." Evy bit her lip, "Doctor?"

"Hm..?" He answered dreamily, unable to wipe the goofy smile off his face.

"...You can let go of me now."

His eyes widened as he felt the heat creep up to his cheeks. His hands had subconsciously moved their way onto Evy's hips, making their faces merely an inch or two away. Even without her sight, she was able to tell by the closeness of his breath.

"Ah! Y-yes, right! Sorry... I just- um..." He immediately pulled away before awkwardly patting her on the head. "I'm, uh, glad you're back safe."

A shrill alarm rang throughout the deck made the Time Lords snap right into attention.

"What's that?" Amy asked. "That a fire alarm or something?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power," the Doctor said slowly, going over to the wall with the shields. "Which means these are going to release."

Sure enough, within moments, the bulkhead lifted to reveal a dozen, if not more, Angels staring back at them. There was one Angel closer than the rest, and the Doctor stepped right up to it.

"Angel Bob, I presume."

 _"The Time Field is coming, sir. It will destroy our reality,"_ the statue said in Bob's voice. Its mouth never moved.

"Yeah, and look at you all," the Doctor said, gesturing at them, "You're running away. What can I do for you?"

 _"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."_

Amy and River shared a look before giving him a glare, pleading for him not to do anything stupid.

"Yeah, I could do that. But why?" He asked calmly, giving the two a wink of reassurance.

 _"Your friends would also be saved, sir,"_ Bob told them, and he sounded more sincere in this sentence.

The Doctor seemed as though he were actually considering it for a moment, but River cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm complicated! I've travelled in space and time – throw me in instead!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but stepped a bit in front of River, as though he were protecting her.

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"I can't let you do this, Doctor."

He turned to her. "No seriously, get a grip."

She was persistent. "I can't let you die here, it's too –"

The Doctor turned to Evy instead and laced his hands in hers. "All of you need to get a grip."

Although she couldn't see his expression, something in the way he said it proudly made it click with Evy.

What had he said earlier, about the artificial gravity? If the Angels were killing the power, then that meant….

He smiled as he moved her hands towards a desk in front of them, motioning for her to grip tightly onto it. River mirrored them, telling Amy to do the same on the other desk.

"You genius," Evy breathed, looking up at the Doctor with a smile while still keeping her eyes shut.

"Hold tight to that," he whispered to her, who just sort of whole-heartedly followed directions, focusing on trying to understand the scene with only her ears.

 _"Sir,"_ Angel Bob began, _"I'm sorry, really I am, but there isn't another option. We need you."_

"Oh, and I'm sorry, Bob, but I think the Angels have forgotten who they're dealing with. Thing is, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. I think you've all forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or, to put it in other words…"

He grabbed the railing beside him on the wall. "...night, night."

Evy was reminded vividly of being sucked into the Void at Canary Warf as the gravity failed and their bodies were lifted into the air, clammy hands struggling to keep a hold on the desk.

The Angels fell back into the searing light the way water drips – one or two and then all of them at once.

Evy had to admit, she felt guilt. For Bob, at least.. She heard screaming to her right and she wrapped an arm around Amy's, trying her best to keep her sister secure.

All of a sudden, they all crashed to the floor in a heap, the silence after the deafening wind ringing in their ears.

Before she could even stand up, the Doctor hugged her in a protective manner and she could feel his hearts beating like mad.

"That was a bit to reminiscent for my liking," he pulled back to chuckle nervously and she had to bite back a laugh.

"Tell me about it," she gave a short laugh, thinking back to that event. Canary Warf. Doomsday. She was pulled in, but the breach closed in the nick of time. Although, she suffered a few broken bones from hitting the wall with massive impact.

"Anyways, I'm fine, Mister Worry-wart."

She heard him groan and could already imagine him rolling his eyes. "Ah, and, Evy?" She heard him call, "Open your eyes."

Slowly but surely, her eyes fluttered open before wincing slightly at the sudden brightness of everything. Then before her, she saw a blurry figure grinning widely at her.

"Oh. Hello..." She said breathlessly, "Doctor."

"Hello!" He waved his hands at her before the two burst into laughter. For what reason? None that they knew of.

They were like that for a while, looking like two daft alien idiots, laughing their brains out. After a minute or two, River cleared her throat, and the Doctor looked over his shoulder to see the woman standing next to Amy, looking a bit impatient.

Evy coughed embarrassingly before straightening her clothes and striding past the Doctor and through the corridor. She was later joined by Amy, who said a series of words that were in audible, but upon hearing them, River could've sworn she saw Evy blush.

The Doctor, on the other hand, just sat there for a moment, staring at her fondly, not noticing that a smile began to tug at his lips. River watched him in amusement before coming over to help him up.

"So... Having _fun,_ are we?" She waggled her eyebrows, making him blush a light pink.

"Ye- No! I mean- I... S-shut up..."

~x~

The Doctor had been jogging to catch up to River and the Ponds. A few minutes later, he climbed up the ladder and out onto the sand once more. Father Octavian and his remaining clerics formed a huddle a few yards away. Amy and River seemed to be having a meaningful conversation and sitting on a rock was Evy, who had a blanket over her.

He walked over to her, sitting on another rock beside her and greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled before slipping the blanket off her shoulders. "They keep putting this blanket on me. What's this for?"

"It's a shock blanket," he explained, eyeing the red fabric, "It's for people in shock."

Evy just raised a brow before folding the blanket neatly and handing it to a cleric. "Shock? What do you mean shock, I'm not in shock. Why would I be?"

"You just got mind-controlled by an alien to destroy the universe," The Doctor stated, "You nearly died. I think normal people would be in shock. Well... I guess we're anything but normal."

Evy chuckled before looking over her shoulder to see two figures nearby. River and Amy. She turned back to the Doctor before standing up.

"I'll be right back," she told him and he gave a slight nod and a smile. She started to walk away and then turned to gave Amy a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," she told her sincerely.

Amy laughed. "I'm glad I'm okay, too," she admitted. "But seriously, thank you. For taking the Angel for me. You always were a protective older sister."

Evy rolled her eyes but smiled before walking over to River.

"Hey. So I heard you're in prison right now," she said, earning a chuckle from River.

"Yeah. Hoping this might be enough for an official pardon," she said with a sigh, looking down at her cuffed hands.

"I don't know what to say to you," she admitted with a breezy little laugh. "I've met the Doctor who doesn't know me before, but I've never met the you that doesn't. It's weird."

Evy gives her an apologetic little smile. She doesn't know what to say either. "Who are you, in the future?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that." She winked. " _Spoilers._ "

Evy grinned. "I might have to steal that word off of you, it's brilliant. So... are we friends, then? In the future?"

River gave a sort laugh and threw her a wink. "The _best."_

Something beeped on her arm and she looked down at it. "I think that's my ride. I'll see you later, darling. When the Pandorica opens. Tell that to the Doc, would you? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Evy smiled weakly and waved goodbye just as River disappeared with a flash. She had called him Doc. Nobody called him Doc. The said man – the Doctor – and Amy walked up behind her.

"I think I like her," Amy commented, "Nice dramatic exit."

The Doctor laughed, slinging one arm around her shoulders and was about to do the same with Evy, but she stepped forward and missed his arm completely. Not saying that was a complete accident, though.

"She said to tell you she'd see us at the Pandorica. When it opens. Now, why does that sound familiar?" Evy questioned, looking back as she began to walk ahead.

"You see, my dear girls, the Pandorica is a fairytale," he whispered as they headed back into the TARDIS, the doors having been opened by Evy's key.

"But I suppose," he drawled, dropping his arms from their shoulders and swaggering up to the console, "that pretty much everything's a fairytale before we come along and prove it wrong."

The sisters laughed and grabbed onto things as the ship shook and rocked beneath their feet,

unsteadying them.

~x~

The TARDIS materialized in a small, familiar room in Leadworth. The Ponds sighed in relief as they stepped out of the doors to finally be somewhere safe and secure for once. Amy and the Doctor sat at the edge if Amy's bed as Evy headed straight towards the door.

"I've got a splitting headache. I'll just pop the kettle on," she told them before heading out, leaving the two alone.

Evy exhaled loudly, leaning on the wooden door for a moment to rest her physically and mentally exhausted body. She didn't realized she was tired until now, actually. Gathering her strength, she managed to bring herself downstairs and grab a metal kettle from underneath the cabinets. It was a bit rusty, but it would do.

She reached up to the shelf and grabbed a small box, opening it to find little packets of tea. Though her eyesight was a bit blurry at the moment, she was able to read, 'Golden Flower tea'. She smiled. Her favorite.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a shrill whistle. The kettle. Slowly, she poured the hot water into her mug and dipped in the tea bag, bobbing it up and down.

Ten minutes later, Evy still had the mug in her hand. She hadn't bothered how it was starting to burn her palm, but she was instead pondering about the Doctor back in the oxygen factory. It was something she couldn't get out of her mind so easily.

 _'There's something in me that I'm hiding from you. That I've always been hiding.'_

Something about him was so different...

 _'But I can be brave. Teach me how and I can be brave for you. I promise.'_

Yet... something made her completely, honestly _, truly_ trust him.

But there were several things wrong with what had happened. First of all, where had the jacket been on the primary flight deck? It was still glaringly absent from him there and he still hadn't explained it yet.

She had been about to ask the Doctor where he had gotten a new tweed jacket from, but he shut her up by putting a finger to her lips. Something he did often. But this time it was different. It seemed he had another intention than just to silence her. _Was he going to…?_

 _No, no, no. He couldn't have._

Evy leaned back against the chair, taking a sip from her tea. It was pointless while she was trying to work all this stuff out, not to mention the fact that she would probably be called in pretty soon to clarify anything Amy said about her engagement to Rory.

~x~

Amy and the Doctor sat on the edge of her bed, neither of the two having any clue of what to say to the other. They had just nearly died in the Byzantium, after all. There was not much to say. But thankfully, after what felt like hours, Amy broke the silence between them.

"You don't know what's happening, do you?"

The Doctor snapped right into attention and frowned. "What do you mean? Of course I know, I'm the Doctor."

"You're totally clueless." Amy laughed, "You've fallen in love with my sister, and you don't even know it."

"I have not!" The Doctor protested indignantly, straightening up, even as his face flushed red. "Evy is amazing, but I'm not… In love with her."

But Amy was anything but convinced. "Oh, please. You're all ' _googly-eyes'_ for her!" She insisted and the Doctor gave her a confused look, but she swore she saw him blush.

"What I-I don't..." He trailed off, realizing that Amy was, in fact, right. Ever since he had regenerated into his 11th face, he seemed to look at Evy in a... 'different way'. Hoping Amy wouldn't notice his scarlet ears, he quickly tried to compose himself. But his regeneration's stuttering habit betrayed him.

"I-It's just the way I, um, look at all of my companions."

Amy eyed him suspiciously as he began to fidget on the edge of her bed, clearly nervous. "So, whatever way you _'look at'_ Evy," she began, leaning in closer to him and lowering her voice.

"Can I be looked at in that way, too?"

If the Doctor wasn't as red as a cherry, he sure as hell was now.

" _W-wha- what?!"_

He scooted slightly away from Amy, as the red-head gave a short laugh and pointed at him triumphantly.

"A-ha! So you do look at Evy in _'that way'_ ," she grinned, emphasizing the last words by gesturing quotation marks with her fingers. The Doctor just looked at her in shock, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Did he just give himself away? _Stupid, stupid Doctor!_

"You can't fool me now, Doctor. You're in love," Amy revealed, "with my sister."

~x~

After a couple of minutes, once Evy finished the warm tea, there came a significant thump from upstairs. Specifically, Amy's room.

Evy frowned. What was that? Are those two trying to bring down the house or something?

She grabbed her mug and slowly walked up the stairs, holding into the railing so she wouldn't suddenly collapse. She still felt faint, after all. As she grew closer and closer to the bedroom door, she began to her muffled voices and faint footsteps.

Curious, Evy leaned her head against the door and tried to make out whatever they were saying.

 _"…nine hundred and seven years old. Do you understand what that means?"_

 _"It's been awhile?"_ Amy remarked, her voice sounding to Evy, almost seductive.

 _"Ye- No, no, no! I'm nine hundred and seven, and look at me; I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work!"_

 _What's he going on about?_ Evy wondered, deciding to take hold of the door knob.

 _"Oh, you are sweet Doctor,"_ Amy coyly remarked. _"But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so…long-term."_

That was it. She turned the knob and quickly opened the door to find the Doctor pushed helplessly against the TARDIS and Amy pressed against him as she... kissed him?!

Evy's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. What the hell was Amy thinking?! Kissing the Doctor on the night before her wedding?! Evy's hearts sped up and her hands gripped on the doorframe tightly. Although, the other hand did the opposite. Unnoticeably, her fingers failed to keep their grip on a certain glass mug.

As the loud _CRASH_ came to their ears, the duo's lips broke apart with a smack. They turned to their witness with wide eyes.

"E-Evy! There you are!" The Doctor said, pulling up one of his suspenders. "T-this was just- um... N-nothing!"

"Evy? I-I thought you were downstairs," Amy tried but the said woman didn't even seem to process any of it.

She was still in complete shock, only barely following what her brain told her to do. And at present, it was telling her to get out. Now.

So, her eyes still wide and expression blank, she slowly closed the door without saying a word. Evy just stood there for a moment, staring daggers at the wooden door. But once she regained her senses, she decided to listen some more.

 _"...But you're human!"_ the Doctor objected, _"You're Amy! You're getting married in the morning!" He stopped suddenly before musing, "In the morning…"_

"No, no, do not sleep with her!" Evy whispered.

 _"Doctor?"_ Amy's voice sounded hopeful and Evy felt her teeth clench at it.

 _"It's you, it's all about you, everything!"_ the Doctor rambled excitedly, " _It's about you."_

 _"Hold that thought,"_ Amy suggestively ordered. Evy heard a bed creak.

 _"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."_

She heard his voice and footsteps come closer to the door and she immediately straightened herself up. The bedroom door opened and Evy saw the Doctor jump slightly at the sight of her.

"Oh, ' _sorted out'_?" she asked him, disgusted. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Evy, please. I-I can explain!" He tried.

"You better," she told him before stepping into the room to face a flustered Amy. "And you. I'm... disappointed. I know you can do better than this."

The Scottish girl's face fell into guilt as she stared at the floor, not bearing to look at her sister's face. The two guilty convicts followed Evy and stepped into the TARDIS, neither of the three saying a word.

~~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~~

I am SO SO SORRY! I just came home from vacation and ad to edit this story A LOT. Anyways, I'm going to do a double update and I made this chapter EXTRA long to make up for it. I hope you guys forgive me ;-;

Anywho, hopefully you like this chapter and the next one! Vampires in Venice was definitely ne of my favorite episodes, so I'm hoping I did justice to it.

Thanks, sorry again, please favorite and/or follow this story if you liked it, and leave a review coz I really love to hear your comments and suggestions.

Good day!

-Anj :)


	15. Vampires in Venice 1

"Out! Out! Out!"

The men at Rory's stag party shouted, howling and cheering as the cake with the stripper was being pushed in. Rory was pushed towards the front of the crowd, anxiously waiting for the 'grand surprise'.

But nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see.

The Doctor popped out of the top of the cake, looking around a moment, before spotting Rory at the front. The men fell quiet, just knowing this was not the stripper, for one, he was far too clothed and obviously, a man.

"Rory!" he smiled, seeing him.

"Doctor!" A woman - Evy, Rory guessed - shouted as she ran into the room from a side door, moving in front of the Doctor as he stared at her in surprise.

"How- How did you get in here?"

"There was a door," she stated, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought it might be better than being the stripper at my _brother-in-law's_ stag."

"That reminds me," the Doctor nodded, "There's a girl outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in, give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely girl. Diabetic," he whispered before turning to Rory specifically.

"Now, then, Rory, we need to talk about your fiancé."

Rory's face lit up upon hearing about Amy. He smiled and briefly pointed to Amy's picture on his shirt. Fiancé. He liked that.

"She tried to kiss me."

Everyone gasped.

"Tell you what, though, you're a lucky man. She's a great kisser."

There was a loud crash as someone in the crowd dropped their glass. Evy brought a hand up to her face, sighing loudly.

She took the time to recall the events of the previous night. That's right. Amy snogged the Doctor. _He just had to kiss someone, didn't he? And...it wasn't me... No, wait what?! When did I..._ She drifted off, deciding not to dwell on the thought as she continued to look at the scene before her.

The Doctor frowned nervously. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it _**sounds**_ fine..."

"I-I don't... I don't understand." Rory said, and Evy placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to her with wide eyes as she grinned sickeningly sweet.

"It's okay, Rory. I'm sure the Doctor will explain why he went off gallivanting with your fiancée the night before your wedding, and then _snog_ her when she's getting married _in the morning_ ," she turned her smile into a scowl as she glared at the Doctor; who was now shrinking back in fear.

"Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"R-Right! Yes- No! Of course I can explain why that happened and why she—she kissed me," he said, emphasizing who exactly kissed who.

But it seemed that Evy hardly cared though, and she stalked forward. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?" He questioned, voice pitched a little high as he eyed her cautiously.

"I don't appreciate it," she snapped, before swiftly punching him in the face and knocking him back into the cake before she let out a huff and smiled at Rory.

"Nice to see you again, Rory. Come along. Your fiancée has a lot of explaining to do."

"B-But the Doctor—"

" – Will join us, as soon as he knows where his loyalties stand," Evy said in a calm but direct tone. She wasn't too upset, just trying to teach him a lesson like the mom she was.

She grabbed Rory's wrist and pulled him along, not even sparing the Doctor a glance. She entered into the TARDIS parked around the corner with Rory, closing the doors behind them.

~x~

Ten minutes later, Amy had finally coerced Evy into a blue and green striped polo, ripped skinny jeans that clung onto her model-like physique, and a pair of brown riding boots with a bit of heel.

"Are you sure this is all you've got?" Evy sighed, feeling practically naked without her leather jacket.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You're the one asking for clothes. What wrong with mine? I think you look amazing."

Looking over herself in the mirror, Evy could say she looked pretty good, but...it just wasn't her style. Her eyes were sparkling, looking more honey brown than chocolate brown and her legs seemed never-ending.

She originally wanted to wear her usual outfit, but she opened her closet realizing the TARDIS only had 4 pairs of her everyday clothes, which she had already used up for the previous adventures.

Now, her sister shoves her in a pair of skinny jeans, saying that Evy's legs were an absolute godsend. And, of course, she was right.

Amy had also changed and went to stand beside Evy in front of the mirror. She had to say, Amy looked beautiful. Rory was a very lucky man.

"They won't know what hit them!" Amy joked.

Although, Evy wasn't to find of the idea. "After Venice, I'm going home to get a new pair of clothes. And... a leather jacket."

But Amy simply rolled her eyes, hoping her sister would someday wear different colors and variety of clothes other than... well... black and leather. She would die happily once she'd see Evy in a pair of shorts.

"Come on!" she cried, dragging Evy out of the room. "Let's see our boys."

~x~

The Doctor had already joined Rory by the time they got to the console room. Glancing over, Evy noticed that Doctor held an ice pack onto his cheek due to the blow earlier, though it was unnecessary due to his Time Lord healing abilities.

She then turned to her sister, who seemed slightly nervous. Seeing Amy hesitate, Evy pushed her into the room. This made the men look up. Rory's face brightened when he saw her but quickly dimmed, remembering what the Doctor had told him about Amy kissing him.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was still looking up at the door, as though expecting something or someone else. Amy watched him the whole time, purposely not looking at Rory since she still felt a little weird about having him here, taking in the slightly disappointed expression on the Doctor's face when Evy didn't immediately show up.

This only confirmed her suspicions about the Doctor being attracted to Evy in ways that others couldn't imagine. But whether Evy felt the same way, she had no clue. That woman was always as dense as a stone.

As soon as the Doctor turned and went down the steps leading under the console, Evy came in. She really did look good, almost radiant, as she descended the steps. Her legs seemed never-ending in those skinny jeans and knee-high boots.

And no one, not even Evy, could miss the way the Doctor's head banged against the glass in shock when he caught sight of her through the glass floor.

Once she spotted Rory, Evy came up to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"So? What did everyone think about the little surprise at the stag?"

Rory shifted. "Not much," he said evasively. "Mostly everyone was a little disappointed with the cake though."

Evy nodded and cast a look down at the Doctor. "Those idiots were probably half-expecting _me_ to pop out," she snidely remarked.

From underneath them, there was another bang against the glass. The Doctor, no doubt.

"Probably," Rory admitted. It was no secret that all the single males of Leadworth thought that Evy was the hottest girl next to Amy to ever grace the town. Except, well... no one dared to go near a female police officer. Most especially if it was Evy.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, everyone feeling that awkwardness that comes when couples have a disagreement or a falling out. It was hard to classify Amy and Rory's current debacle, but it was awkward nevertheless.

Therefore, Evy was almost grateful when the Doctor suddenly started up, blabbering on about love and whatnot, even though she suspected most of it was nonsense.

"…the life out there, it dazzles!" he was saying as he welded something. "I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans."

At that moment, there was a slight explosion from where he was working, causing Rory to jump.

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed before glowering at the origin of the spark. "It's meant to do that!"

 _Is not_ , Evy thought, rolling her eyes, but the Doctor was talking again so she tuned back in immediately.

"Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back… it will tear you apart."

He looked up at them triumphantly through the glass. "So, I'm sending you somewhere, together."

"Whoa!" Amy stepped forward, clearly nervous. "What, like a date?"

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want," the Doctor assured him as he leapt out of his harness and came up to the console. "One condition. It has to be amazing."

"The Moulin Rouge in 1890," Evy suggested, pressing a few buttons on the console.

"The first Olympic Games!" the Doctor jumped in, "Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or game tokens."

However, neither Amy nor Rory would comment. Of course, this was probably because Rory was still looking around the TARDIS in disbelief, something that was bound to be expected when encountering such a thing as a bigger on the inside ship.

The Doctor noticed Rory's stunned expression and as he walked up the stairs. He smirked and called over his shoulder,

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension," Rory revealed.

"It's basically another dimen-," The Doctor's voice cut off and he turned to stare at Rory in shock. "What?"

Rory sighed. "Oh, believe me, once you become Evy Pond's friend, you'll get used to it. That woman reads us books on the latest scientific theories, FTL travel, parallel universes as a bedtime story."

"Oi! At least it was more logical than stupid magic beans," Evy protested and Amy stifled a laugh.

The Doctor descended the stairs and stepped closer to Rory, his expression expressing both disappointment and slight anger.

"I like the bit when someone says _'It's bigger on the inside!_ ' I always look forward to that bit."

"So…this date," Amy cut in, sensing the tension. "I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think Rory?"

Evy looked over at the Doctor mischievously. "How about somewhere…romantic?" she suggested and set some coordinates that Amy couldn't make out.

A beat later, the Doctor pulled a lever down on the console and they were off. Rory, a little surprised by the bumpy ride, gripped onto a railing as though his life depended on it.

The second the TARDIS landed, the Doctor raced to the doors. Evy was right behind him, followed by Amy and Rory.

The Doctor threw them open to reveal a bustling market place sometime in the 1500s, everyone dressed in proper attire.

"Venice!" the Doctor cheered, throwing his arms out wide.

"Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city! Preposterous city! Founded by-,"

"Founded by refugees from Attila the Hun," Evy recited, grabbing a fresh, green apple from one of the Venetian vendors and tossing it to Amy with a grin.

"It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding…"

She paused, trying to see if there was anything else but the Doctor took control again.

"Constantly beautiful!" he finished. He twirled around the marketplace, either ignoring or just not noticing the people who were staring at him and the TARDIS.

"Oh, you gotta love Venice," he remarked as he eyed a young woman nearby. The girl blushed, lowered her head, and walked away, clearly be smitten.

Evy just rolled her eyes at this. No matter the look or regeneration, the Doctor will never stop flirting with humans. Or any race, to say the least.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was still talking. "…many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova, oh!" He frantically glanced down at his watch.

"That reminds me! 1580," He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's all right," he said to himself. "Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him! I owe him a chicken."

Rory and Evy stared at him. "You owe _Casanova_ a chicken?" they questioned in unison.

The Doctor waved the question off. "Long story…we had a bet," he dismissed.

"Well, mind you," Evy crossed her arms, "No bets today, mister."

The Doctor sighed but grinned as quickly. "Don't worry, it's Venice," he reassured her, "What could possibly go wrong?"

But before Evy could object to this question - something was always going wrong with the Doctor around - they were suddenly stopped by an official in black robes.

"Papers if you please!" he barked, standing in front of them to keep them from going any further into the city. "Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection!"

The Doctor calmly reached into his pocket and removed his psychic paper. As he held it open before the official's eyes, he calmly said,

"There you go, fella. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official snatched the paper from his hands and examined it. Suddenly, he looked up, his eyes wide as he stared at the group before returning to the Doctor and Evy.

He hastily bowed, making all 3 Ponds frown in confusion while the Doctor simply watched him, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness," the official begged. Evy was about to burst into laughter when the official turned, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Your Royal Highness," he continued, making Evy's eyes go wide. Stunned, she did a flimsy curtsey as the official went on. "I didn't realize."

The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and retrieved the psychic paper. "No worries, you were just doing your job."

Evy quickly stepped in. "I'm sorry, but what is your job exactly?"

"Checking for aliens," the official calmly replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amy giggling, eyeing the two as they both were -in fact, aliens.

"Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice," Amy groaned before fixing a deep glare on the Doctor. "See where you bring me? The plague!" She wacked his arm for emphasis.

"Don't worry, Viscountess," the official assured her, bowing as Amy rolled her eyes, sighed, and gave a regal-looking nod.

"We're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri!"

The official presented a thick book, the cover embossed with an Italian family seal.

"How interesting," the Doctor murmured, staring at the seal. "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there!" the official protested, nodding towards the horizon. "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes; streets are piled high with bodies, she says!"

The Doctor frowned in thought. "Did she now?"

Without another word, the Doctor pulled Evy down the street as the official hurried off to accost some other poor tourist.

Rory grabbed the psychic paper from the Doctor and examined it. A funny look crossed his face.

"Um, according to this, I'm your eunuch!" he called out to Amy.

Amy whirled around and a funny look crossed her face as well, trying to process this.

"Uh, yeah, I'll explain later," she said vaguely before hurrying off after the Time Lords.

Ahead of them, Evy nudged the Doctor on the chest.

"Eunuch?" she repeated. "Really?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" the Doctor protested.

Evy rolled her eyes and called out, "Rory, what does that thing say about me?"

Rory examined it again. "Uh, Her Royal Highness Evelia of Paris," he recited.

Evy turned and cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Evelia?" she whistled. "Of Paris? Can't say I didn't see that coming."

The Doctor smirked at her. "Well, it is your name. And I think royalty suited you best."

He honestly didn't know why that came out of his mouth. Somewhere along the way, their bantering had turned into flirting without Evy even realizing it.

During this conversation, the group found themselves wandering onto a large covered walkway overlooking the canal.

Boats bobbed up and down in the marble blue water, a light breeze rippling their sails every few seconds. Across from the walkway was a large plaza, right in front of a stone fortress.

Evy and the Doctor leaned up against the stone railing, eyeing the fortress while Amy and Rory laughed and commented on the scenery.

The two watched as several girls in full-length dresses and shawls came to the doorway of the fortress. Evy squinted at them, trying to get a good look at them.

At first glance, they all appeared about her age but suddenly, her vision shifted and she was alarmed to see green lizard creatures standing in the girls' places. She sucked in a breath and blinked rapidly.

But by the time she had done this, an older regal looking woman had stepped in front of the girls and ordered them to put down their veils. Down went the veils and up came several white parasols.

"Geez, they're really concerned about getting sunburn here," Evy joked, trying to take her mind off what she had just seen.

 _Had that been a perception filter? If it had been, it must've been a pretty strong one due to the fact that it took a minute for me to see past it._

The corners of the Doctor's mouth turned upwards a little at her words but they quickly went back down again as they watched what happened next.

A Venetian man in simple peasant clothing came running up to the girls. He flung up a few of their veils before finally reaching the one he was looking for.

He seemed to be pleading with her, trying to get her to come with him when one of the other girls approached him and pushed him to the ground.

The other girls quickly swept the one girl off as the man attempted to get up, but was stopped by another man for a moment. The latter spoke to him for a moment before flouncing off with a kind of walk that screamed upper-class and elegance.

"Doctor, something's- " Evy said before turning around to find out that the Time Lord was nowhere to be seen. He had probably already dashed to scene of the crime, as usual. God, he had to stop doing that.

~x~

The Doctor bobbed and weaved through the crowd before reaching an exposed stone alleyway. Ivy crept up a few of the walls and some laundry had been hung above them but instead of taking in the details, he focused his attention on the man they had been watching, who was now at the end of the alleyway.

The Doctor leapt onto the bottom step of a series of stairs on the building the man had just passed.

"Who were those girls?" he swiftly demanded, not bothering to waste time.

The man turned to stare at him oddly. "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri School."

"My first day here," the Doctor explained before jumping down from his perch and stepping towards the man.

"Okay, parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools," he theorized. "They move house, they change religion."

He paused for a moment, allowing someone to walk past without hearing them. He leaned towards the man in a conspiring manner.

"So why are you trying to get her out?

"Something happens in there," the man explained worriedly. "Something magical, something…evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face…"

He trailed off and the Doctor could see the fear and worry in his eyes. "Like an animal."

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri," the Doctor decided, "And what's your name?"

"I am Guido."

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor greeted. "I'm the Doctor - and it's just the Doctor before you ask. And your daughter, what was her name?"

"Isabella," he answered affirmatively. The Doctor could see the love and determination to save his daughter on his face, as though it had been etched there in stone. He looked at him carefully, the face of a concerned father confirming his words.

"I need to save my daughter."

The Doctor grinned and patted Guido on the shoulder. "Exactly what I wanted to hear!" he crowed, "Now, wait here. I'm just going to get a friend. It won't be long."

Before Guido could protest, he immediately ran through the alleyway and back to the plaza, where he saw a confused Evy wandering around alone, probably looking around for him as well.

Once she caught sight of him, her expression lightened. She dashed towards him and gave him a playful whack on the arm.

"You should really tell us when you're gonna dash away like that," she complained, "Don't wanna get lost in Venice."

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. "Is that what you're going to focus on? Or solving the mystery of the slightly scary pale girls?"

With that, Evy's eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut. He looked over at her, a slight smile on his face.

"Willing to plan a break-in?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Count me in," Evy crossing her arms with a raised brow. "But what about Amy and Rory? Shouldn't we at least inform them?"

The Doctor glanced back in the direction they had come from before replying. "I think we'll let those two sit this one out. They need to work some things out."

Evy nodded. "Right. Don't want to risk any of ' _that_ ' again."

"Exactly. Now, I want you to meet a new friend if mine. He's going to help us break in," he said, pulling Evy away from the plaza and to the ally way to meet Guido.

~x~

"Hello. I'm Evelyn," Evy greeted and held out her hand. "But please, call me Evy."

Much to their surprise, Guido didn't shake her hand, but rather, brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. That's right, Evy remembered, 18th century. Venice. Although, the Doctor's smile quickly faded seeing Guido's loving action towards Evy.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. So... quite an interesting couple you two are," he commented.

The Doctor and Evy's eyes widened and they hastily shook their heads.

"N-no, no, w-we're not…" the Doctor stuttered, blinking nervously.

"We're, uh… we're not a couple," Evy said adamantly. She stepped a little ways away from the Doctor to emphasize her point but the man still didn't look convinced.

"Really?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Well then, you'd certainly make a good one."

The Doctor rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Oh humans," he groaned, casting an agitated look towards the sky. "Always asking personal questions!"

Evy rolled her eyes. "Ignore him," she advised. "Anyway... what's the plan?"

~x~

It didn't take them long to formulate a full functioning plan and before she knew it, Evy was racing across the plaza after the Doctor, her boots clicking slightly on the stone, as Guido loudly distracted the guards, demanding they let him see Isabella.

The two stopped and carefully inched their way along a narrow ledge to the side gate. Next to her, the Doctor 'sonicked' the lock, the gate swinging open.

The fortress was dark and gloomy due to the fact that there were no windows. Outside, she heard Guido's yelling cease and she knew that all was currently going to plan.

The two made their way down a set of stairs before entering a small room. Three doors lined one wall with a mirror on the wall directly opposite. Evy immediately went over to examine the doors while the Doctor turned to the mirror, grinning as he studied himself.

"Where do these lead?" Evy muttered to herself, trying to open one. To her dismay, it was locked.

She was just about to reach into her jacket to grab her sonic, but then it clicked. She had to leather jacket on. No jacket, no sonic. She grumbled in annoyance and dismissed the thought of opening any locked doors for today.

The Doctor didn't hear nor pay her any attention, though. He was too busy admiring his reflection.

"Hello, handsome," he smirked into the mirror as he fixed his bowtie. "How could anyone resist you?"

His gaze fell on Evy's reflection from the back of the room as she continued to look around.

"Well... Maybe except her..." He whispered to himself.

"Are you always so vain?" Evy questioned as she came over next to him, raking her hands over her hair and twirling her red locks with her fingers.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really? You call me vain when you're busy with your hair?"

Evy stuck her tongue out at him and flipped her hair to the side.

"Ginger hair is harder to manage. It gets all... sensitive," she said defensively.

"Besides, I didn't choose to have red hair," she added, turning back to the mirror, "Regeneration. It's a lottery."

The Doctor was about to question her but was interrupted by a bunch of voices ringing out.

"Who are you?" they demanded.

The two froze and whirled around to find themselves facing five of the girls from earlier. They were all dressed in white nightdresses, their skin pale.

Evy and the Doctor swirled back to the mirror and were stunned to see that the girls had no reflection. As Evy simply stared in shock at the girls, the Doctor was busy glancing between them and the mirror while also doing what he did best; rambling.

"How... are you doing that?!" he cried. He took a few more back-and-forth glances between them and the mirror.

"I…am…loving it! You're like Houdini, only five, slightly scary girls. And he was shorter…will be shorter!"

"I'll ask you again Signor," the girls chorused, "Who are you?"

The Doctor looked at them, a smug expression on his face.

"Why don't you check this out?" he answered, pulling out a wallet and showing it off to them.

The girls frowned in confusion at it and Evy leaned around him to take a look. Noticing this, the Doctor looked at it and groaned slightly.

"Library card," he realized. "Of course, it's with…he's…" He trailed off, muttering a curse under his breath.

He tucked it back in his pocket and focused back on the girls.

"Pale creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen…" he mused. He stopped and a look of realization crossed his features.

He turned to Evy, who had already caught up with him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked quickly.

"I think so," the Doctor affirmed. He turned back to the girls. "But the city - why shut down the city? Unless-,"

"Leave now Signor, or we shall call for the steward…" They trailed off and smiled at the Doctor, revealing a set of sharp pointy teeth in each one of their mouths.

It was at this same moment that Evy's mind finally bypassed the perception filter covering the girls. She silently gasped and jerked back as she watched the creepy lizard figures in white nightgowns inch towards them while also saying,

"If you're lucky."

"Ooh," the Doctor breathed. Evy sent him a flabbergasted look _. Does he seriously think they're hitting on him right now?_

The girls began advancing on them, their mouths wide open, hissing. The Doctor maneuvered Evy behind him and started backing them up the stairs.

"Evy... run," he commanded. The red-head didn't want to obey but she knew she had to listen to the Doctor. Compromising, she ran to the top of the steps, allowing herself to listen to the rest of the exchange.

"Tell me the whole plan!" the Doctor demanded once she was far away from him.

Evy raised an eyebrow. Really? He actually thought that would work? She was proven right a second later when she heard the Doctor mutter to himself,

"One day that'll work."

Yeah, right. She listened as he began backing up the steps.

"Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing…I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!"

Evy had had about enough of this by now. "Doctor, we've got to-," she began but there was a sudden hurrying of stomping and she found herself being dragged out of the fortress.

"I thought I told you to run!" the Doctor snapped at her as they ran out onto the plaza.

Evy frowned at him. "One, I don't follow rules. Two, no one gets left behind. _Ever_ ," she objected.

They slowed down, passing the guards as casually as possible. Once they were out of sight of the fortress, they immediately began sprinting back towards the walkway.

When they reached the walkway, they were surprised to see Amy and Rory rushing towards them. Amy sprang into the Doctor's arms and immediately began talking excitedly.

"Doctor! Evy!" she cried.

"We just met some vampires!" the Doctor told her as Amy quickly added,

" _We_ just saw a vampire!"

"You did?" Evy cried, jumping into the conversation.

All three of them started talking over each-other, the energy and adrenaline inside each of them boiling to nearly impossible levels.

"…and creepy girls and everything!" the Doctor revealed.

"Vampires!" The sisters squealed. The three of them started jumping and down in excitement, as Rory skidded to a stop beside them.

"We think we just saw a vampire!" He announced a little too late.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the Doctor replied, calming down a little. "Amy was just telling us."

"The Doctor and Evy actually went to their house." Amy laughed and hugged the the Doctor, then her sister.

"Okay." The Doctor patted Rory's face before beginning to pace. "So, first we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!" Rory cried.

Evy stared at him. "You've seen how guarded that place is," she reminded him, "It'll be really hard to sneak in undetected."

Amy stared at him a little skeptically as well. "How do we do that?" she wondered.

"Back in where?" Rory asked, still ignorant of the vampires residing in a school.

The Doctor threw his arm around Evy's shoulders, pulling her close to him. Evy blushed a little at the contact but brushed it off anyway.

"Come and meet our new friend," he said vaguely as he led the Ponds off.

~x~

On the way to Guido's house, Evy nibbled on her lip for a moment before admitting, "I saw something."

"Saw what?"

Evy racked her brain, trying to figure out how to describe the odd creature she had seen the girls turn into.

"It's like…the girls; they all turned into some reptilian alien."

She thought for a moment, thinking that there was something she had missed. "And, now that I think about it, I spotted gills and flippers. Amphibian maybe?"

The Doctor frowned, thinking it over. "Amphibious aliens who hate sunlight? Hm... What've you got?"

"I'm thinking... Saturnynes. But they've been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Possibly," he admitted. "How long did you see them for?"

"Less than a minute," Evy replied. "There's a perception filter on them but it's a very effective."

"If what you're saying is true, then we're dealing with really powerful aliens."

Evy sighed and closed her eyes. "Why can't anything be easy?"

The Doctor smirked and plucked small daisies off a nearby bush. Pausing, he carefully tucked some of Evy's hair behind her ear and slipped the flowers in.

Evy blushed but quickly composed herself, raising a brow. "Daisies? I'm a soldier, I don't do... daisies. Or flowers."

"Oh, come on," the Doctor sighed, "Don't you like daisies? Everyone's at least gotta have a favorite flower."

She looked up at him and saw a grin tugging at his lips. She looked back down and eyed the white and yellow flowers entangled in her long, red hair.

"...Lavenders..." She mused after a moment, "My favorite are _lavenders_."

She caught sight of the purple flower and gently plucked one as they passed by. She took a quick whiff and sighed.

"My mum... I remember... We used to pluck lavenders every morning by the field next to the house. And every night, she sung my little sister and I a lullaby..."

She trailed off and the Doctor smiled at her dreamy expression. He didn't even notice the townspeople around them, whispering about the beautiful couple and the extraordinary love that was radiating off them.

"A lullaby?" He asked curiously and Evy nodded.

"I-I think it went something like..." she trailed off before humming,

 _Lavenders green, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavenders blue..._

 _Who told you so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so…._

"...Or something like that… Sorry, i-it's a bit dull, I know."

The Doctor grinned widely. He loved it when she sings. Her voice was always so soothing. Because of her serious personality, it was rare to see her like this, which is why he'd always savor every moment of it.

"No, no, that was beautiful," he said, taking the lavender and placing it in her hair, next to the daisies. "I'll remember that."

~x~

Several minutes later, the group found themselves in Guido's cottage. The cottage was small, but cozy. They were currently in the kitchen, grouped around a large rectangular wooden table, staring at a map of Venice that Guido had brought out.

Across from them was a fireplace where a pot cooking something sat. In one corner of the room were a bunch of barrels where Rory was currently sitting. Evy was sitting on the table, her legs propped on a chair. Amy was leaning against one end of the table while the Doctor and Guido were up on the other end by Evy.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress," Guido explained.

He ran one of his fingers across the crinkled, aged map. "But, there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside," Amy realized.

"No," the Doctor said quickly, not even looking up from the map.

Amy frowned at him. "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Oh, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in," the Doctor answered, his tone of voice oh-so casual.

"Oh," Amy said, seemingly defeated. "So you do know what I was gonna say."

"Are you insane?" Rory snapped.

"We don't have another option," Amy reminded him, her voice nearly singing this.

"He said no, Amy," Rory argued sternly. "Listen to him."

"There is another option," Guido jumped in, catching everyone's attention. "I work at the arsenal," he explained, pointing to the pile of barrels Rory was sitting on. The Doctor frowned and stepped towards them. "We make warships for the Navy."

Amy's eyes widened. "Is that seriously-,"

"Gunpowder," Evy confirmed, eyeing the barrels before shaking her head.

"Look, that's not how we work. We don't want to kill them. We have to give them a chance."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Guido snapped at her, turning to the fire. As he messed with the pot cooking over the flames, he rhetorically asked, "Wait until they turn her into an animal?"

"There is definitely another option," Evy assured him. She turned to stare at the Doctor critically. Already, she could tell that he knew what she was about to suggest and that he didn't like it one bit. "But the Doctor will refuse to consider it."

"She's right," the Doctor said darkly. He crossed his arms and stared Evy down, who didn't appear fazed by his stance.

"What option?" Amy asked hesitantly, hoping to break some of this tension. She still vividly remembered the duo's argument in the War cabinets.

"That I go in and open the door for you all," Evy answered, her stare not wavering from the Doctor. She crossed her arms and legs and cocked her head to the side. "But the Doctor would never let me."

"Do you have any idea how insanely idiotic and-" the Doctor started but Evy quickly cut him off.

"Trust me, I've done this before. May I also remind you that I'm the only one here who can actually see these creatures?" Evy pointed out.

"I'll be in there three… four hours tops," she assured him. She watched as the scowl on his face passed and changed to thoughtful pondering. He seemed to be seriously considering it.

She wouldn't be in there too long, the Doctor mused. And if Amy is really serious, I could always have her go in with her…oh God, what am I thinking?!

"No, no, no, no!" the Doctor objected before beginning to pace. "It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." He flopped down into a chair and rubbed his face, exasperated and worried.

Evy walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. The Doctor sighed and looked up at her.

"But I have to know," he admitted. "We go together, say you're my daughter."

"Your... daughter?" Evy repeated, giving him an incredulous look. Across the room, Amy burst into a fit of giggles. _I see how the Doctor acted around Evy and it was definitely not in a fatherly way!_

She listened as Evy added, "I once told you that you looked twenty-five and I look twenty-three! That's only a two year difference."

"Brother, then," the Doctor shrugged, not at all bothered by Evy's protests of how old he looked.

"Too weird," Amy chimed in. A mischievous look crossed her face. " _Fiancé_?" she suggested innocently.

Rory leapt up, fueled with a sudden burst of protectiveness. "Evy, I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé!"

"And anyway, we are not a couple," the Doctor reminded Amy, giving her a pointed look, though the tips of his ears were scarlet.

Amy sighed and backed down. "No, no, you're right," she admitted.

"Thank you," Rory and the Doctor muttered.

"Besides, they've already seen the Doctor," Evy pointed out. She turned to give Rory a cat that ate the canary smile.

"You should do it. You're technically my brother-in-law in four hundred and thirty years. It'd be easy."

"But didn't they see you as well?" Guido asked.

Evy shook her head. "They only noticed the Doctor, not me," she assured them. She gave the Doctor a little smirk. "He is pretty hard to miss after all."

"This whole thing is mental!" Rory protested, "They're vampires for God's sake!"

"We hope," the Doctor said cryptically, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"So, if they're not vampires…" Amy breathed, trailing off as the possibility occurred to her.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire," the Doctor replied, baring his teeth at the end of this remark.

"So, who's going in there?" Amy asked. She stepped over to Alex's side and crossed her arms. As she stared the Doctor down, she asked "Me or Evy?"

The Doctor groaned. "Well, your sister is the only one who can see past the perception filter. But I'm not having her going in there alone."

"I'll go with her," Amy volunteered. "One of us will keep an eye on the other and vice-versa."

Rory sighed. "I can't say anything to change your mind, can I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

He had known and dated Amy long enough to know that once Amy got something into her head, it was hard to sway her in a different direction.

"Nope," Amy affirmed, popping the 'p'.

"Then it's settled," Evy declared. She spun on her heels and waltzed back over to Guido.

"Now, Signor Guido, we need proper clothing. Got anything in?"

~~~~~CHAPTER 1 END~~~~~


	16. Vampires in Venice 2

A few hours later, the Ponds found themselves standing in a throne room in the Calvierri House. The walls were made of stone and the lighting was dim, just a few candles along the walls.

In front of them sat a very regal looking woman on a throne. The woman, Signora Rosanna Calvierri, had brown hair and wore a long purple and gold dress.

But Evy's mind immediately bypassed it and she bit her lip to keep from staring as she saw the fish-looking alien in front of her.

Standing a little ways away from the throne was a man with short black hair whom Evy recognized from the plaza, wearing a traditional Italian nobleman outfit.

Next to him was the steward, a black-robed man named Carlo, who had led her, Amy, and Rory into the throne room. Evy watched as the Italian nobleman disappeared, revealing the same horrifying aquatic creature that was sitting on the throne.

Next to her, Rory was nervously blabbering about why the Calvierri's should admit his two 'sisters'. All three of them were dressed in peasant clothing borrowed from Guido's house, Rory actually in the attire that Guido had been wearing. It had amused Amy to no end to see Guido wearing Rory's stag party shirt.

"So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola….driver, so money's a bit tight. Having my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant." Rory tugged at his collar nervously. "Cheers."

Evy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Brilliant job big brother_ , she thought sarcastically. It'd be a miracle if they got accepted after that.

It was then that she noticed the 'nobleman' staring at Amy carefully. "Have we met?" he asked her.

Rory, knowing that this was the guy that Amy had chased through the alleyway, spoke up. "I've just got one of those faces. She got the same face. 'Cause... 'cause she's my sister!"

"And who..." the man came up to Evy, gently grabbing her hand to kiss it. "Is this lovely creature?"

"I-I told you," Rory continued, hoping to distract him. "She's my sister!"

"I was not addressing you!" The man snapped before turning back to Evy with a flirtatious smile.

"I... Um..." She swallowed thickly at the amphibian flirting with her. "I am, er… Evelia. But I go by the name, Evy. F-from Paris."

Evy had to bite back a shudder as the nobleman raised a brow before standing up and beginning to circle Amy, licking his lips like a shark waiting for it's next meal.

"Carlo, explain yourself!" Rosanna demanded the steward as the man began to approach Amy and Evy. "Why have you brought me this imbecile?"

"Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden," Carlo replied.

Evy kept a steady eye on the man still eyeing them. She didn't like the way he was looking at her not her sister. It was almost as though he was deciding whether or not to devour her.

" _What?_ " Rosanna cried, clearly startled. She stared wide-eyed at the three and held out her hand. "Let me see!" she demanded.

Rory fumbled for a moment with the psychic paper before stepping forward and handing it to her. Evy knew that he was concentrating his hardest on thinking of what he wanted Rosanna to see.

The Doctor had spent twenty minutes beforehand drilling him on it so that he wouldn't mess up.

Meanwhile, the man finished circling Amy and moved onto Evy. She raised her chin high, trying to give off vibes that she didn't appreciate being examined like she was the last steak on Earth.

Rosanna looked up from the psychic paper. "Well, now I see what got my steward so excited," she smiled, but Evy didn't like the way it looked on her, not because that she was seeing it on a fish creature, but because it appeared malevolent and evil.

She was sure Rosanna hadn't been fooled by the psychic paper. Her thoughts were derailed however as she heard Rosanna ask,

"What do you say, Francesco? Do you like them?"

The man now identified as Francesco circled Evy carefully.

"Oh, I _do_ , Mother," he breathed. Evy watched him stumble back slightly before creeping closer and looking right into her eyes. She knew then that her eyes had changed color again, attracting unwelcome attention.

He picked a red lock of her hair, eyeing the flowers on them before taking a whiff. "I _very much do_ ," he answered.

Evy could only imagine the Doctor's reaction to this. And she knew Rory didn't like the way Francesco was looking at her or how he had looked at Amy just a few minutes ago.

"Then we'd be delighted to accept them," Rosanna smiled smoothly. "Say good-bye to your sisters."

Evy squeezed Rory's hand in reassurance and smiled. She knew that for as much as Rory worried about Amy, he worried about her as well. On his other side, Amy was about to hug him when he was quickly maneuvered towards the door by Carlo, left next to two guards.

Amy felt her stomach twist in a knot and she told herself to calm down. She had twisted the Doctor's arm so that she and Evy could get here, after all. Backing out now was not an option.

She looked over and saw that Evy barely seemed affected by all of this. But deep down, she knew she was terrified as well.

At that moment, Evy called out, "Tell Uncle…Doctor we'll see you both really soon, okay?"

"We'll be fine," Amy added, smiling slightly while her stomach twirled in knots on the inside.

The two were led through the house, both of their heads bowed in submission like Guido had told them to do before they left. It bothered Evy quite a bit that she was supposed to act subservient towards the males in this society, even though some of them could be utter idiots.

As she and Amy were led up a stone staircase, they passed several of the girls she'd seen earlier. All of them had high Jersey-style hair, sunken eyes and pale, translucent skin, each of them wearing only white nightdresses that served to accentuate their pale skin even more.

As they passed them, Evy bent her head even lower and made sure that her hair covered the sides of her face. Even though she was sure the girls from before hadn't noticed her, she wasn't about to take any chances.

Well, also because she didn't want to see their fish-forms again.

A minute later, they stepped into a large rotunda styled room filled with beds. Evy gawked at the high ceiling and silk-covered walls. She could feel her shoes sinking into the rich carpet. Beside her, Amy also gaped.

"There are clothes on the bed," Carlo told them, interrupting their staring. "Get changed and wait here."

He and several of the girls walked out of the room, leaving Amy and Evy alone in the room along with a young, dark-skinned girl sitting on one of the beds.

Amy looked around the room again. "Blimey. This is private education, then?"

"Tell me about it," Evy sighed as she went over to the girl. "I wish my high school had looked this good."

She smiled and bent down next to the girl. "Hi. I'm Evelyn, but everyone calls me Evy. What's your name?"

"Isabella," the girl replied, staring off into the distance. Evy's hearts jumped as she recognized the name of Guido's daughter. She quickly examined her.

Despite the fact that Isabella was a little dazed at the moment, she wasn't as far gone as the other girls. There was still hope for her.

Evy heard a door bang in the distance and the next thing she knew, Amy was seated on the other side of Isabella.

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here," Amy told her, her voice low in case anyone was listening through the door. "But we need you to tell us what's going on."

"What is this place?" Evy jumped in, keeping her voice calm and reassuring. She rubbed Isabella's arm as she continued. "What are they doing?"

Isabella looked at her in shock and her breath rate rapidly increased. She hesitated a moment, gathering her thoughts, before revealing,

"They…they come at night. They gather around my bed and they…they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with…with straps, as if for a surgeon."

Evy saw the terror and fear on Isabella's face and mentally cursed the monsters for causing this young girl such horror. She took one of Isabella's hands into her lap as Amy whispered,

"What happens in there?"

Isabella shook her head, indicating that she didn't know. "I wake up here and the sunlight burns my skin like candlewax."

"Isabella, we're going to get out of here," Evy assured her. Above them, a gong sounded.

"I promise you, we will. A friend of ours is helping and he's brilliant. I've seen him do things I'd never thought possible before."

She was relieved to see Isabella nod and smile slightly. This girl needed some hope and good news after all she'd been through.

Amy glanced around. "Evy, the others will be traveling through the tunnels right now. We have to go."

Evy nodded and told Isabella they'd be back soon. After changing into the white dresses, the girls hurried out of the room, armed with only a single lit candle.

It was a good thing Evy had memorized the map's route in her head, otherwise they'd have gotten lost very quickly in the huge palace. The two eventually came out to a courtyard, the trapdoor in the center. Without speaking, the girls hastily undid the bolts before turning to head back into the house.

Evy's hearts leapt into her throat when she saw Carlo standing behind them. Amy was shocked too, for she dropped the candle with a crash, plunging the girls into blackness.

~x~

As all of this was occurring, in the waterway below, Guido was rowing the gondola while the Doctor and Rory sat in it, both of them nervous for the two headstrong, stubborn girls who had walked right into danger, their opinions be damned.

"They'll be _fine_ ," the Doctor said to Rory, though also to himself.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory asked coldly.

It was bad enough that Evy was in there, but so was his fiancé Amy. If anything happened to them, he wouldn't be hesitant in striking the Doctor.

"We're here," Guido announced as they pulled up to the beginning of the tunnel, the little light around them growing darker. The Doctor lit a torch and climbed out of the boat, Rory right behind him.

As they started to go up the stairs to the door, the Doctor stopped and turned to Rory. "Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back."

 _Like hell,_ Rory thought, but he knew arguing against the Doctor wouldn't lead to anything productive.

"What happened?" he asked, the two pausing halfway up the stairs. "Between you and Amy? You said she _kissed_ you?"

" _Now_?" the Doctor whispered harshly, vocalizing his thoughts. "You wanna do this _now?!"_

"I have a right to know!" Rory protested as they continued up the stairs, reaching the door. "I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years!"

The Doctor opened the door and headed down the hall. "Look, Rory, she was frightened. I was frightened. Hell, even Evy was frightened, but she won't admit it. But we survived, you know, and the relief of it and so…she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?" Rory guessed, a twinge of jealousy creeping into his voice.

"No, I kissed her _mouth_ ," the Doctor argued.

And if one of those girls had to kiss me, Amy wouldn't have been the one I'd have preferred. The Doctor shook his head, shoving these thoughts to the back of his mind.

"And, if it helps, Evy gave one _hell_ of a scolding."

"And so I've seen," Rory snickered in spite of himself. He remembered Evy knocking the Doctor out cold.

"Good to know she's on my side," he remarked.

The Doctor chuckled a little as well and stopped to look at Rory. "Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you."

"Yeah, it should've been me," Rory agreed as they continued down the tunnel.

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here." At that moment, a gust of wind blew the Doctor's torch out, leaving them in darkness.

"Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" he whispered, causing Rory to roll his eyes.

At the moment though, the girls were not in a good situation.

~x~

"Control yourself, child!" Carlo snapped at Evy and then at Amy.

Carlo was holding each in an arm and neither girl was happy about it. Both were kicking and shouting, and in Evy's case, bruised him in any way possible, but it just wasn't enough.

"Take your hands off me!" Evy growled, kicking and thrashing.

"Let us go you god-damned bastard!" Amy screeched, her Scottish accent flaring up a bit more.

"Psychic paper," a voice rang out as the girls were pulled into a room, several of the girls from before around them. In the front of the room were Rosanna and Francesco.

The light in the room suddenly went bright green, a color that only served to accentuate the green skin on Rosanna's natural form. The girls looked over to see Rosanna glaring at them.

"Did you really think that would work on me?"

 _Well, we were hoping_ , Evy thought, but she knew better than to say that out loud. After all the times she had berated the Doctor for baiting monsters, she didn't want to start doing that as well.

"Where are you from?" Rosanna questioned, stalking around them in a circle as Evy was passed off to two other guards and Carlo continued to hold Amy.

"Did you fall through the chasm?"

"Mother, this is pointless," Francesco protested irritably, stepping up beside Amy and Carlo. "Let's just start the process."

"Hold your tongue, Francesco!" Rosanna snapped at him. "I need to know what these girls are doing in the world of savages with psychic paper!"

Satisfied that Francesco was not going to challenge her anymore, Rosanna turned back to the girls.

"Who are you with?" she demanded. "Because I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you."

As she spoke, Evy watched as two of the girls from before brought the chair Isabella had described into the center of the room.

It was only when Amy spoke that they realized Rosanna had asked them another question.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Amy spoke as a drip bag was hung from the chair. "I'm from Ofsted."

Everyone looked over at Evy expectantly. She swallowed thickly, not even knowing herself where she was born. So, she slowly shook her head, not sparing them a gaze.

Quickly understanding her gestures, Rosanna laughed heartily in a very evil way before turning back to Amy.

"Put her in the chair," she ordered Carlo.

"Please, let me go! Get your hands off me!" Amy screamed as they brought her closer to the chair.

"No!" Evy demanded, struggling against the guards. "Don't you _dare_ touch her! _Amy_!"

" _Evy!"_

Evy turned and spat in the guard's face. "Let go of me!" she screeched in an almost bloodcurdling shriek.

The guard glowered at her, hands clenched into fists, and suddenly struck her in her abdomen. Evy staggered backwards from the force, her ears ringing. Her lungs felt like it was on fire and she knew it would cause a serious bruise.

Amy looked over from where she was struggling not to be placed in the chair just in time to see the blow.

 _"Evy!"_ she cried fearfully. She was relieved a moment later though when Evy rose back up, her face absolutely furious, though Amy knew it'd be nothing compared to the reaction the Doctor would have when he saw the blood trickling down from her mouth.

Evy spat the mixture of blood and saliva next to the guard before turning back to Amy. She watched as Amy was finally forced into the chair, the others strapping her arms down to the armrests.

"You'll be _very_ sorry you hurt my sister," she growled at Rosanna.

Rosanna ignored her though. All of her attention was currently focused on Amy.

"Oh, make sport of me, will you?" she called as Amy continued to struggle. "Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl!"

With that, Francesco yanked Amy's head back so that her neck was on display. And right before Rosanna sunk her fangs into her neck, Amy screamed,

 _"Doctor!"_

~x~

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rory were ignorant of the girls' plight, as they were still working on actually getting into the fortress.

The Doctor sighed as he looked up at the grate, moonlight streaming down on him and Rory. He cracked his neck and turned to Rory.

"Well, go on then. Give me a boost."

Rory groaned and reluctantly hoisted the Doctor onto his shoulders. The Doctor struggled for a moment to push the heavy metal grate back while Rory struggled with keeping his balance.

"Hold still!" he called down.

Rory glowered at him, even though he knew he couldn't see him. "I'm _trying_!"

"Well, try harder!"

Finally, a few moments later, the grate fell back with a CLANK! The Doctor quickly set to work on climbing out, with Rory's assistance.

"Push!"

"I'm pushing!"

The Doctor was finally able to climb out and reached into the hole to help Rory out.

"Push. Come on. There we are."

Once Rory was out enough to pull himself out, the Doctor left him and began looking around the dark, open courtyard.

"Amy? Where are they? Amy! Evy!"

"I can't see a thing," Rory said as he climbed out onto the stone wall surrounding the grate. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small penlight.

"Just as well I brought this then," he panted. Cocking an eyebrow, the Doctor reached into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and pulled out a longer, brighter light.

"Ultraviolet," he explained to an astonished Rory, "Portable sunlight."

Rory blinked at him. "Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there."

While the Doctor searched the courtyard for any sign of the red-heads, Rory began to get nervous and started fidgeting.

"If we cancel now, we'll lose the deposit on the village hall!" he bemoaned, "The salsa band!"

The Doctor turned to give him a questioning look. Rory shrugged. "Amy's idea. She loves dancing."

Satisfied with this answer, the Doctor went over to one of the trunks lining the wall of the courtyard. As Rory approached him, he opened it.

The contents were enough to make the Doctor yelp in fright and take a step back. Inside the trunk was a corpse, its skin blackened and its open mouth revealing a set of fangs.

"What happened to them?" Rory shakily asked.

The Doctor glanced back at him briefly before returning his attention to the corpse.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them," he answered gravely.

"That's what vampires do, right?" Rory reasoned. "They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, kneeling down and gingerly picking up a hand that had been tossed over the lid of the trunk.

"Except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies."

Rory stared at him, confused. "Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, lost in thought, before he looked back up and answered,

"Maybe not everyone survives the process."

Rory stormed off a little ways, not at all pleased with this hypothesis. Suddenly, he spun around and pointed at the Doctor.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have _no idea_ how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around!"

The Doctor marched towards him, glaring at him all the while. "You think I _want_ them to be in danger all the time?" he snapped, "Because I don't! I don't want anything happening to both of them. And if anything ever did happen to them, I'd never forgive myself for it."

Rory was about to reply when a chorus of voices rang out.

 _"Who are you?"_

The two turned to see the group of girls coming towards them, fangs bared and hissing. The Doctor waved the UV torch in front of them, forcing the girls to back up from the light and shield their faces.

As he did this, he and Rory carefully wound a path heading towards a door, the girls running after them once they had recovered from the UV light.

"We should run!" the Doctor observed, " _Run!"_

~x~

Back in the cellar, Evy watched, horrified, as Rosanna sucked Amy's blood. What felt like hours - but was probably minutes - passed before Rosanna pulled away from Amy's neck, her mouth covered in a thin layer of blood. Amy appeared dazed but coherent enough to follow Rosanna's movements around the room.

"Mother," Francesco called as he kneeled beside Amy. As he caressed the punctures on Amy's neck, he asked, "When you drink from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty."

"Of course, darling," Rosanna replied breathlessly. _Damned if she doesn't sound a little dazed and high herself_ , Evy observed. She watched as Rosanna smiled down at Amy.

"This is how it works. First, we drink you till you're dry. Then, we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream…now faded."

"Or you die," Francesco chuckled darkly, "That can happen."

"And if I survive?" Amy asked, somehow finding the strength to ask this simple question.

"Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water," Rosanna crowed triumphantly.

Amy snorted. "Yeah, sorry," she said, her voice trailing off as she noticed a bulge on Rosanna's right hip.

Catching Evy's eye, who had noticed it at the same time as well, Amy watched as Evy nodded and subtly moved her foot up in a kicking position. Amy looked back at Rosanna.

"I'm kind of _engaged,_ " she finished.

Then, summoning up all the strength she had left in her body, Amy raised a leg and kicked as hard as she could at Rosanna.

Her foot hit something hard and an electronic fizzing sound filled the air. Amy gasped as Francesco wrapped an arm around her neck, preventing her from moving.

Evy watched as Rosanna fiddled with something that would've been on her right hip had her perception filter been visible to Evy before her whole image flickered.

Evy knew that the perception filter around Rosanna had dropped and she looked over to see Amy's pupils were the size of dinner plates.

Rosanna's image flickered again, indicating her perception filter was back up. Rosanna turned to glare at Amy in absolute anger and probably would've sucked more of her blood in retaliation if they all hadn't heard noises above them.

"Rory, come on!" the Doctor's voice rang out. As the others fled the room, Evy wrenched herself free and dove over to Amy's side. Outside, she heard the Doctor say,

"Cab for Amy and Evy Pond?" which caused her to roll her eyes.

She fiddled with the straps for a moment before concluding that she had no idea how to get them off of Amy. Therefore, she was relieved and grateful beyond belief when Isabella showed up a second later and began to remove the straps on Amy's wrist.

"She _bit_ me!" Amy cried to no one in particular.

Evy patted her shoulder quickly before copying Isabella's movements in releasing Amy's other wrist.

A few seconds later, Amy was free. She hurled herself out of the chair and grabbed Evy's wrist. Evy only had enough time to grab Isabella's hand before Amy was hurling them out the door just as Rosanna said,

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?"

"Doctor!" Amy and Evy called as they rushed into the hallway. In the hallway, the Doctor and Rory were trapped by the freaky vampire girls on one side and Rosanna, Francisco, and Carlo on the other.

The Doctor waved his UV torch at the girls before turning to the sisters.

"Amy! Evy!" His face seemed delighted until he caught sight of the thin line of red gracing Evy's mouth and jawline. Evy saw his eyes darken and she actually felt a little scared of him at that moment.

"Rory!" Amy cried delightedly, seeing her fiancé.

"Amy!" Rory cried in relief.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella called, leading them through the house to a different exit.

As they ran their way back through where the Doctor and Rory had come in, Evy stated,

"They're not vampires!"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I saw them! I saw _her!_ " Amy revealed, "They're not vampires! They're _aliens_!"

The Doctor laughed, though why, Amy couldn't understand. "Classic!" he chuckled.

"That's good news?" Rory stared at them incredulously. "What is _wrong_ with you people?"

Evy giggled, "Oh, _so very much_ Rory!"

They could all hear the group behind them gaining speed, coming after them. They eventually reached the door that led out to the river. Isabella threw it open, sunlight streaming in.

Once everyone was past her, Isabella made a move to follow but as the sunlight touched her skin, she cringed and backed away.

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled, seeing her plight. "Run!"

"I can't!" Isabella cried.

"Isabella!" Evy exclaimed, rushing towards the door, the Doctor right alongside her. They watched helplessly as Francesco and the other girls pulled Isabella back through the door, back to their world of blood-sucking and amphibious creatures.

Evy pounded at the door, desperately trying to get in as the Doctor tried to get it open. She stepped back in defeat when she heard the resounding thud, but the Doctor was still touching the door when an electric current suddenly ran through it.

The current shocked him and caused him to seize up until he released his grip on the door. Evy dove down the steps, watching him fall against the railing, before sliding down the last few remaining steps and falling onto his back, unconscious.

"Doctor!" Evy cried as she knelt down beside him. Rory knelt down on his other side while Amy stood against the wall, leaning against it for support.

She shut her eyes, praying for a different outcome instead of the one that had probably just happened.

"…Is he dead...?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, he's breathing," Rory assured her.

Evy rested her head on each side of the Doctor's chest, listening to his pulse.

"His pulses are steady," she reported, straightening back up.

Amy and Rory gaped at her for a moment but immediately pulled themselves together once Evy said,

"Come on, let's get him into the boat."

Alex and Rory carefully hoisted the Doctor down the stairs and into the bottom of the gondola. As Evy situated him, she happened to look up at Guido. Her heart sank as she saw the distraught and disappointed look on his face.

"Amy, can you take his head for a second?" Evy asked. Amy, noticing Guido's expression, nodded and quietly fussed with the Doctor while Evy stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save her," she said quietly, "You should be proud of her though. She helped us escape and put us before herself. She was very, very brave."

Guido silently nodded and began to push the gondola away from the Calvierri fortress. Evy sank onto a bench next to the Doctor's still body.

She knew that her words wouldn't work long-term for the father's painful grief, but she hoped that they had given him a brief moment of closure and comfort.

~x~

Later, Evy carried the Doctor into a back room while Amy, Rory and Guido changed. She sat on a barrel - she had a suspicion it, like the others, was also filled with gunpowder - while the Doctor's limp body leaned onto two stacked barrels.

The room was dark, with nothing but the fire from the next room providing illumination.

Evy jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand touching her jawline. She looked down to see the Doctor, now conscious and emerald eyes scanning her face with worry.

"What happened?" He asked as his hand traced the dried blood just below her lower lip. "Who did this to you?"

"Just some guard. Gave me a blow," Evy attempted to dismiss.

She knew that her answer hadn't satisfied the Doctor but luckily, he didn't press her. Instead, he reached into his pockets and whipped out his sonic.

Gently, his hands brushed over her bruised stomach, which was still covered by her dress. Evy winced and the Doctor quickly apologized before scanning it with the sonic.

"Well, nothing's broken," he reassured a moment later, "But it's badly bruised."

"Just my luck," Evy joked as she hopped off the barrel and went over to where she had stored her clothes.

She was about to remove the dress when she noticed the Doctor still standing there, watching her.

"Um, you mind?" she asked, cocking her head towards the door.

"Oh, right, _yes_! Sorry!" the Doctor cried. He nervously backed up towards the door.

"Well, I-I'll just…"

In his haste, he accidentally hit a broom, sending it toppling to the floor. As Evy bit her lip to stifle a laugh, the Doctor hastily picked it up and set it against the wall.

"U-um, yeah," he murmured, before dashing out of the room.

Evy giggled to herself before pulling the nightdress off and stepping back into her long-sleeved polo, jeans, and boots. She raked a hand through her red hair, making it tousled and messy again.

She reached over and picked up the flowers she had discarded when she had changed into the white nightgown several hours ago. Surprisingly, it hadn't wilted in the slightest.

Evy carefully tucked it behind her ear, liking the way it shined against her hair and pale skin. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she stepped back out into the main room.

The Doctor was sitting in one of the chairs by the table, smiling once he saw her. Evy went over, giving him a grin as she glanced over at the doorway.

"So, it seems the others are still changing. What do we do now?"

"Well, I was thinking," he looked up at her, his smile growing wider. "That you and I go to the Calvierri house."

Evy raised a brow. "You want to go back to the place where I got hit in the chest? _And_ you expect me to go with you?"

"I _know_ you want to go with me."

She pursed her lip. "It's too dangerous."

"You like dangerous," he smirked.

"We could get hurt."

"We could _not_."

Evy sighed loudly, leaning against the table with her arms crossed. "How are you so sure I want to go with you?"

"Well, that's easy," the Doctor retorted with a brow raised. "You like going on adventures even if it had unnecessary risks that endanger you. But, never when someone else can get hurt. You would outlive God to understand what, where, when, and _why_."

Evy stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Everything he had said was right. Although, it felt odd hearing it from this Doctor rather than... the previous one. It only proved that no matter the looks or personality, the Doctor's memories with Evy Paris will never change.

"I..." She trailed off, realizing he wasn't wrong. "...A-anyway, I'm not going."

The Doctor's face fell but not sadly, but rather... darkly. "Don't make me have to bribe you."

"I'd like to see you try," she said scathingly, though she was surprised at the Doctor's sudden dark expression.

"I don't need to," he reasoned and Evy gave him a questioning look. "Coz you'll follow me."

A pause. The tension was definitely building up. _God, I hate it when he's right._

"Dammit..." Evy muttered under her breath and stood in front of the Doctor, who now had a big, goofy smile on his face.

Sometimes, it scared her how he could just change his expressions so easily. And someone who can do that has gone through a lot. Knowing the Doctor, he probably hides all the sorrow, anger, and the rage from his past behind the smiles and laughs. That's what worried Evy the most.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor's voice chirped, snapping her back to reality. "Now, fancy a walk in the streets of Venice with vampire colonists?"

"Don't you remember, Doctor?" Evy said, opening the door in front of them with a grin.

 _"Fish from space."_

~x~

In front of them, the door opened and Rosanna stepped in. The Doctor felt Evy tense up beside him, knowing that she could see past the perception filter while he was seeing a beautiful woman.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you…Sister of the Water?" The Doctor asked. On the way over, Evy was able to name the alien based off the details she had gathered.

Rosanna stopped in the dead center of the room, staring at the two people lounging on her throne. "No, let me guess," she said, giving a passing look to Evy. "The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me."

The Doctor smirked at her and Evy grew a bit uncomfortable. He almost seemed to be flirting with the enemy! Her pondering on this was interrupted when she heard the Doctor say, "I'll make you a deal; an answer for an answer."

Rosanna nodded, smirking as well, and began to pace as the Doctor continued.

"You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so it leaves it blank, hence no reflection."

"Your question?" Rosanna requested.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" the Doctor blurted, grinning. Evy shook her head.

Rosanna was hardly bothered. Instead, she laughed heartily as she answered "Self-preservation overrides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"For some maybe," Evy murmured quietly.

Apparently not quietly enough, for Rosanna looked up sharply and stared at her in wonder.

"You can see past the perception filter?" she asked breathlessly. She walked closer to Evy, who eyed her cautiously. "I've never heard of anything like it before. How is that possible?"

"Woah, woah. Easy there, mate. Your deal is with _him_ and not me," Evy replied coolly.

Rosanna shrugged and reluctantly paced back to the center of the room. "Where's Isabella?" the Doctor demanded.

"My turn," she reminded him. "Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor replied, his eyes growing dark for a second.

Rosanna stared at him, surprised. "You two should be in a museum," she commented. "Or in a mausoleum."

"Him, perhaps, but... I was born… human," Evy corrected her. The Doctor gave her a concerned look, knowing it must be hard on her to talk about her past. Although, as she spoke, Rosanna licked her lips.

"Ooh, a half-breed. Maybe I shouldn't have drank your sister's blood. Yours would have tasted much more _divine_ ," she smirked and the Doctor stepped forward protectively.

"You'd be very sorry," he growled, "Touch her or any of my friends and you'll regret _ever_ being born."

"Why are you here?" Evy asked, hoping to get rid of the tension building up.

Almost instantly, Rosanna's playful demeanor towards them disappeared, revealing a scared and mournful person.

"We ran from the Silence," she replied. Evy's eyebrows rose up. The Silence was something Prisoner Zero had mentioned. "Why are you here?"

"Wedding present," the Doctor answered quickly, his interest peaked by Rosanna's response to his question. "The _Silence_?"

Rosanna slowly paced towards them, silent as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"There were cracks," she recalled. "Some were tiny…some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw Silence…and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the cracks snapped shut behind us…and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" the Doctor guessed.

Rosanna was now standing before them and she gave the Doctor a desperate, pleading look.

"And you can help me," she offered. "We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

The Doctor hummed a little before standing. He pulled Evy up and placed himself in front of her. "Where's Isabella?" he demanded.

Rosanna frowned, gazing at him in confusion. "Isabella?" she wondered.

Evy's eyes narrowed and clenched her fingers together in an effort to restrain herself from running over and strangling Rosanna.

"The girl who saved us," she snapped.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that," she replied matter-of-factly, not even noticing the identical dark glares on the Time Lords' faces.

"I need an answer, Doctor." She took a step closer to him, ignoring Evy altogether. "A partnership. Any which way you choose." She smiled knowingly at him.

Evy felt faint. _Was she seriously flirting with him? Again?!_

"I don't think that's such a good idea," the Doctor replied calmly, "I'm a Time Lord…you're a big fish. Think of the children."

Rosanna glared at him and stormed off across the room. "Carlo!" she called. As the steward entered, Rosanna turned back to them and conceded "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you… _philosophize!_ "

"This ends _today_ ," the Doctor warned, looking Rosanna right in the eye as Carlo and the guard that punched Evy approached them. "I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone."

Carlo moved to push him away from Rosanna but the Doctor roughly shoved him away, his eyes never wavering from Rosanna.

"Take your hands off me… _Carlo_ ," he warned, his voice low and threatening.

He glanced over at Evy who was staring at the other guard coming towards her. The Doctor quickly worked out that this was the guard that had hurt Evy. His blood burned with an angry fire. Seeing that red trickle down on Evy's pale frame had angered him to no end.

He marched over to the guard, his mind barely registering what he was about to do. Then, before any of them could react, the Doctor had swung at the guard, knocking him to the ground, his nose oozing blood.

"Doctor!"

He heard Evy call out and a scream from Rosanna as he easily dodged Carlo's attempt to restrain him. He went back over to Evy. Her eyes were slightly widened, mouth agape and a worried expression on her pale face.

"Doctor, please… That's enough," she told him sternly before turning to the guard, who was attempting to stand up.

"You'd stay down," she told him, feeling guilt despite his previous actions, "If you know what's best for you."

The Doctor shook the small amount of blood off his hand and kept it underneath his tweed. The two Time Lords walked towards the side door that led out of the house, Carlo, having recovered from the shock of the Doctor breaking the other guard's nose, now escorting them. Although, Evy stopped once they reached the door, turning to Rosanna.

"And you know why?" She asked her. But Rosanna only gave a questioning look.

"You didn't know Isabella's name," Evy replied scathingly. "You didn't know her _name_."

With that, the door opened and the two stormed off.

~~~~~CHAPTER 2 END~~~~~

O-kay, that's chapter to of my favorite episode! I hope you like what I did with all of the characters, hehe. Anyways, A LOT is gonna happen in the next chapter so, yes, I'm so sorry but it's gonna take a bit longer. SO SO SORRY ;-;

(But I think with what's gonna happen in the end of the next chapter, the wait will be worth it ;) )

I'm so excited to post the next part! Hopefully you guys are too. But for now, if you liked this new chapter, favorite/ follow and leave reviews. I love to hear you're comments and suggestions. It helps me a lot :) Thanks so much! Love you all, and have a good day!

-Anj :3


	17. Vampires In Venice 3 (end)

A little while later, they were back at Guido's house. Evy sat perched on the table. Next to her was Amy, who had just been assured that the bite on her neck wouldn't do her any harm. Across from them were Rory and Guido. All of them watched as the Doctor rapidly paced around the room.

"Argh! I need to think!" he ground out to himself, "Come on brain, think, think, think!" He sat down at the head of the table.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun," Amy suggested, her speech a little hard to understand due to the candy in her mouth that the Doctor had given her.

The Doctor swiftly put his hand over her mouth. "Stop talking, brain thinking, hush," he ordered.

"It's the school thing that I don't understand," Rory confessed.

The Doctor covered his mouth as well. "Stop talking, brain thinking, hush," he ordered again.

"I say we take the fight to them!" Guido jumped in. Evy rolled her eyes. Yeah, that'll work! She thought.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the Doctor interrupted him, giving him a warning look.

"What?"

 _"Ah!"_

This time, the Doctor gave Rory a pointed look. Rory, rolling his eyes, placed his own hand over Guido's mouth.

"Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in time and space and end up here, then she closes off the city, and one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool," the Doctor summarized. "Got it, but then what?"

Evy was deep in thought too. "Well, they're from the sea so they can't survive on land forever. Not without adapting at least, but I doubt they'll do that. It would take generation after generation. Decades, centuries even."

Rory wrenched the Doctor's hand away from his mouth. "Why aren't you telling her to shut up?" he demanded.

"Because she's actually making a very good point," the Doctor smiled at her, placing his hand back over Rory's mouth.

"Anyway, if she's not going to adapt to our conditions, what is she going to do?"

"She'd want to make the city habitable," Evy said, thinking out loud. She caught the Doctor's eye. "Don't you remember that she said _'I shall bend the heavens to save my race?_ '"

 _"Bend the heavens_ …" the Doctor recalled. He placed his hands on top of Rory and Amy's heads and moved them down, then right back up again.

"Bend the heavens."

The Doctor and Evy came to the same conclusion at the exact same time.

"She's going to sink Venice!" they both breathed, eyes wide.

"She…she's going to sink Venice?" Guido repeated in disbelief as the Doctor lowered his hands from Amy and Rory's heads.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed," the Doctor confirmed.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women," Rory objected, "You need…blokes."

Amy and Evy turned to look at each-other, remembering what Rosanna had said to them.

"She's got blokes!" Amy cried, causing all eyes to shoot to her.

"Where?" the Doctor questioned.

"In the canal," Evy replied. "She said to us there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water. Possibly because only the male offspring survived the journey here."

The Doctor nodded, agreeing with her. "She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for mum to make them some compatible girlfriends!"

He and the others grimaced. " _Ugh_. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's…that's… _ **ugh**_."

Above them came the sounds of clattering and thumping.

"The people upstairs are very noisy," he chuckled, trying to relieve the tension as everyone looked up at the ceiling.

"There aren't any people upstairs," Guido slowly corrected.

"I knew you were going to say that," the Doctor groaned, "Did anyone else know he was gonna say that?"

"Is it the vampires?" Rory whispered.

"Like I said, they're not vampires," the Doctor said as he stood and pulled out his UV torch, "Fish from space."

"Or Sisters of the Water if you want to be more technical," Evy quipped. At least her wit wasn't frightened by fish vampires.

Right at that moment, the window closest to the table shattered. Everyone jumped up to see several of the girls from the school at the window, hissing at them as they bared their fangs.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory cried just as another window shattered. The Doctor ran over to it, baring his UV light to keep the girls back. He then grabbed the sonic screwdriver and waved it across the girls. Just as Evy's mind bypassed the perception filter, the sonic revealed the true forms of the girls.

"What's happened to them?" Guido questioned.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted," the Doctor explained. He stared at the girls in shock, as this was the first time he had actually seen their true form.

"Blimey, fish from space have never been so… _buxom_."

"Okay, move!" The Doctor shouted after a moment.

"Wait-" Evy began but she quickly found herself being pushed down the stairs, nearly plunging down them in the process. Amy was in front of her, Rory just a step behind.

Behind Rory was the Doctor, with Guido behind him. As they ran, Evy vaguely heard Guido demand the Doctor give him the lamp, which he did. She looked back briefly to see Guido keeping the converted girls chasing them at bay.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, everyone practically threw themselves out the door…except for one person.

"Stay away from the door, Doctor, Evy!" Guido shouted once they were out before slamming the door shut.

Evy and the Doctor immediately ran back over to it.

"No!" the Doctor objected, pounding on the door. "Guido! What are you doing?"

"We're not leaving you!" Evy yelled, furiously trying to unlock the door. "What are you doing?" She whirled over to the Doctor. "Use the sonic!"

The Doctor did just as she asked. "Argh, bolted!" he complained, forced to pounding on the door again. "Guido!" Suddenly, the possibility of what Guido was about to do occurred to them.

" **Gunpowder** ," they breathed, looking at each other.

Instantly, the Doctor grabbed Evy's arm and the two ran as fast as they could away from the house. They reached an archway just as the house exploded with a loud _KABOOM_ , sending ash, smoke, and debris everywhere.

Just as the house exploded, the Doctor threw Evy to the ground, throwing himself on top of her to shield her from the flying concrete and broken glass.

"Doctor! Evy!" Amy cried frightfully as she and Rory darted over to them. The Doctor rolled off of Evy while she grunted and clutched her now twice bruised abdomen.

"Ugh...Twice in _one day_? The universe must love me," Evy joked.

Rory shook his head at her. "Don't even joke about that," he said, helping her to her feet as the Doctor got up beside her.

As she was helped to her feet, Evy happened to look up at the sky. She watched as the sky turned from bright blue to dark gray, thunder clouds rumbling out of nowhere.

"Look up," she instructed, pointing upwards. The others followed her gaze and the Doctor grimly remarked,

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase."

"We need to stop her," Amy said, looking over at the ruined house sadly. "Come on!"

"No, no, no," the Doctor shot back. "Get back to the TARDIS." He turned and gave Evy a pointed look. "All of you."

"You can't stop her on your own!" Amy argued.

The Doctor glowered at them. "We don't discuss this!" he shouted, approaching them. "I tell you to do something, Amy, Evy, and you _do it!"_

Amy's lip trembled in anger, her breathing getting heavier as she gave him a hard look. She did the only thing she could to stop herself from shouting back. She grabbed Evy, who was in no better state than she was, and stormed off, Rory a step close behind.

Evy subconsciously led them to the only place she knew how to get to in Venice. They hopped onto the railing above the canal, right across from the Calvierri school. They looked up at the sky as lightning flashed through the clouds. People were screaming and running around, unable to figure out what had caused the split second storm.

"Oh my God! What is going on?!" Amy yelled over the noise

"The sky," Rory gasped. "It's like it's boiling."

They stayed for one more loud clap of thunder before Evy pulled them away.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here."

"What? We're not going to just leave him are we?" Amy asked, falling into step with her, Rory on her other side.

"No, we're not. But we can help him in another way."

"I'm listening," Amy answered almost immediately, trusting her completely.

"If we're going to get back to him safely I think the TARDIS will be the best option. Don't worry. I'm a better driver than the Doctor," she joked, earning a laugh from Rory.

Amy nodded at her plan, opening her mouth to ask another question, but she ran into Rory's back. Looking up at where her gaze ended, Evy saw a dark figure approaching in the alleyway.

When it stepped into the light, they saw it was the Signora's most precious son, Francesco. He was drenched from head to toe, walking towards them with a smirk, his mouth filled with fangs.

Once he caught sight of Evy, his grin turned even more mischievous. "Ah, the _hybrid._ "

A smile began to tug at the said Time Lady's lips as her gaze never faltered from Francesco, earning a look from Amy.

"Well," Evy grinned, readying a fighting stance. _"This should be interesting."_

Although, a certain bumbling nurse had different ideas. In a panic, Rory did the first thing he could think of. Grabbing two candle holders from a pile of rubbish on the side, he formed a cross in Francesco's face.

"Amy, Evy, run!"

They all shared similar confused glances before the wannabe-vampire knocked the candles out of his hands. He pushed Rory to the side, forcing both girls to have their backs against the wall.

"This way, you freak! Don't!" Rory tried to bait him, but Francesco did not stop. "This…this…this way you big, stupid, great… _Spongebob_!"

Amy forced her eyes shut when he was merely inches away, clinging onto her sister for dear life.

"The only thing I've seen uglier than you is…your mum!"

That stopped him. Francesco froze, nearly on top of the girls as he pivoted back around walking towards Rory, who was spluttering under the pressure.

 _"Did you just say something about Mummy?"_

Rory glanced at Amy and Evy, whose eyes were wide in their heads, then he grabbed the first thing he saw. To his left there was a broom leaning on the staircase. He quickly grabbed it and thrust it at Francesco.

Evy slapped a hand on her face. I havr never been so excited to be killed by a fish from space.

"Hah!" he yelled, much like the Doctor had with his ultraviolet light. When that didn't work, he began to twirl it around, like some cross between a baton, a sword, and nun chucks.

Evy let out a groan as he started to make sounds remarkably similar to a lightsaber. His spins soon came to a halt as Francesco pulled out a proper sword from the sheath at his waist.

Rory's mouth dropped open, hands up in defense as he gasped at the weapon. Francesco then leapt forward, striking at Rory. He only dodged it by an inch, making Amy shriek in fright as blocked each attack with his measly broom.

Evy yanked on Amy's sleeve, easily gaining her attention. With a silent conversation in their gestures, they nodded to each other before they started to inch back to the alley's opening, Rory unintentionally following them as Francesco bombarded him with attacks.

"Careful!" Amy called, and Rory only just brought the broom up in time to block an overhead attack.

Following directions, Rory thrust his fake sword forward with a battle cry, only managing to scratch Francesco's chest with the bristles.

"I'm gonna go help," Evy muttered to her, "Cover me."

With a confirming nod, Evy ran back the way they had came, seeing stray people wandering around screaming at the ever looming sky. It was only a few seconds before she found a fit, sharp weapon for their situation.

She grabbed it, quickly, sprinting back to her family. As she rounded the corner, Rory tripped backward, no longer carrying the broom. Francesco's arms were raised, sword above, ready for the kill. She ran over as fast as she could.

As Francesco's hand was about to come down, Evy slid the sword dangerously close to his neck threateningly.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own age!" She yelled and the not-vampire turned to her, directing his attention away from Rory long enough for him to escape.

Francesco surveyed his new opponent with a grin. "Hm... Let me guess. _Three hundred twenty nine_?"

Tired of waiting, Evy stood up straight into a fighting stance. Francesco didn't waste any time and took a hard jab at her. Evy came to focus in enough time for the swipe not to puncture her shoulder, butit did cut a large slice through its side.

Evy winced as she watched the ruby red soak through the long-sleeve of her polo, small drops starting to make their way down her arm.

Something at the sight of herself wounded set off a switch in Evy's mind. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her body started to move on its own.

"Three hundred twenty _eight_ , in fact," she hissed, before letting out a harsh grunt, swinging her sword across the Francesco's cheekbone to make a small - but deep cut.

He stepped back in surprise, brushing his fingers over the wound before letting out a small chuckle. "Very good."

He swiped at her legs and she jumped back, narrowly missing his stomach as he stepped out of the way.

"I knew you were different the moment you broke in," he said, taking a jab at her arm in return.

He missed as she stepped to her right, trying to take another swipe at his head.

"With your looks and skills, you'll make such a pretty Saturnyne," he told her when she missed, clashing his sword with hers and backing her up against the wall.

Evy shrunk back as his warm breath hit her face. "And so…spirited. I think I'll ask Mummy to make you my bride."

She shook in anger, letting out a grunt as she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back a few feet. He snarled at the jab and Evy braced herself for a blade to pierce her body. But then...

"Hey! Mummy's boy!"

Evy had just enough time to look up before she had to squint at the harsh flash of light that passed her eyes. Francesco looked up too, directly into the beam of sunlight that was streaming down from above.

Before she realized what was going on, a gut wrenching scream hit her ears, and she started to cough as the air around her was suddenly filled with the dust of the Saturnynian.

"Woah," Evy breathed out, attempting to wave out the dust with her.

"That was lucky," Amy panted, clicking her compact mirror shut.

"Yeah. Thanks, sis," she wheezed, wiping some dust of her clothes.

"Not bad yourself," she nodded, still in a daze. Then she turned to Rory, who had found a place next to her on the staircase. "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?!"

"Oh, oh, right! I'm being reviewed now, am I?"

He threw his hands up, but they'd hardly fallen back to his sides when she grabbed him and started snogging him. Evy smiled at them, part of her wanting to tell them to get a room, or to at least let each other breath.

But she didn't because in that moment she realized Amy may have finally understood. They were together, just the way it was supposed to be.

As they snogged, Evy looked down at her arm and inhaled sharply. Her whole shoulder smarted, and what had just ensued had done no good for the bruises that littered her body. The gash was not as deep as she thought it has been, but it has still done its damage, the skin around it swollen.

 _Blimey_ , Evy thought, trying to wipe of the excess blood. _Where's regeneration when you need it?_

Assuming Amy and Rory had not seen her get slashed by some miracle, otherwise Nurse Williams would have been doting over her, she decided to hide it. There was no time for them to worry over her in a time like this.

Quickly and quietly, she tore the bottom half of her long-sleeve, tying it in a secure knot over the wound. It was thick and long enough so it covered any past and future blood stains. After a minute more of snogging, Amy pulled away.

"Now we go help the Doctor."

She smiled at Rory as she pushed past, hopping down the stairs and back to the school. Evy giggled, putting her sword back in her hand as she giggled at a shell shocked Rory.

"Righty-o," he agreed, with a dreamy expression.

With one more chuckle, Evy walked up and pulled him down by the hand, both of them jogging after Amy to catch up. The jogging soon turned into a sprint as the skies opened up.

An animalistic rain began to fall, the sounds of the drops mixing with the horrified screams of the Venetian citizens.

"How are we going to get in?" Amy shouted over the noise, realizing guards would still going to be prowling all around. But the problem was soon solved for them.

As the trio approached the gate it swung wide open with a huddle of men before it. While the Venetians were distracted, the Ponds quickly managed to slip through the gates.

Soon they found themselves skidding into the throne room, the Doctor, almost too conveniently running in from another entrance.

He didn't look very surprised to see them but he wasn't happy about it. He nearly pushed his way through them when he got on level.

"Get out! I need to stabilize the storm!" he shouted, walking over to the throne set up in the middle of the room. The back of it was thrown open and glowing with all sorts of whirring, alien technology.

"We're not leaving you," Rory said immediately, causing the Doctor to strut back, getting right in his face.

"Right. So one minute it's _, 'You make people a danger to themselves_ ,' and the next it's _'We're not leaving you._ '"

Evy grimaced as Amy stiffened next to her, having no knowledge of Rory's previous explosion on the Doctor.

"But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, then-" he didn't get to finish as he fell back.

The floor began to shake violently, sending everyone flying around like ragdolls. Rubble fell from the ceiling as they were tossed around, forced to fall and roll on the floor screaming.

Evy gasped in pain as she fell, landing right on the fresh wound that Francesco had given her as well as the bruises on her stomach.

Everyone toppled to the floor trying to retain their balance and Evy quickly rolled over to the side as a ceiling chunk fell two feet away from her, grunting as her wound pressed against the marble floor.

Once the shaking stopped a few seconds later, Rory asked,

"What was that?"

"Nothing," the Doctor answered, obviously lying. As he helped Evy up, he added, "Bit of an earthquake."

"An _earthquake_?!" Amy cried.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes," the Doctor explained, "But don't worry about them."

"No?" Rory wondered, expecting something bad if the Doctor had told them not to worry about something as horrific as earthquakes.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake," the Doctor replied casually before running back to the throne.

"Right!" Evy said, readying another plan. "Rosanna's throne is the control hub, but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne."

"Go crazy. Hit with a stick!" The Doctor added, "We need to shut it down and re-route control to the secondary hub."

"Which I'm guessing will also be the generator," Evy jumped in.

The Doctor nodded with a grin before running out the room as Amy and Rory set to begin their work. Evy followed him and nearly bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. He whirled around and looked at her curiously.

"Let me guess," he said dryly. "If I tell you to stay and help them, you probably won't?"

"Lovely to see that you're finally figuring out how my brain works," Evy grinned.

He smirked down at her. "I doubt I'm touching more than the surface," he quipped.

Evy nodded and grabbed his hand. "Never thought I'd say this, but, Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

 _"Allons-y!"_

The two sprinted up the stairs, pumped on adrenaline and a sense of saving others. Upon reaching the bottom of the bell-tower, the two spotted a strange alien machine that had two tubes running up the columns of the tower. The two staggered upon hearing the deafening bell above them, the Doctor running the sonic screwdriver over the weird contraption.

"Come on!" He shouted, grabbing Evy's hand before whisking her up another flight of stairs.

The bell was even louder up here, which made sense as it was directly above them, its cord long since gone. Evy could feel her ears ringing.

"Lift me up there!" she commanded.

The Doctor knelt down, entwining his fingers with the palms facing upwards, creating a step for Evy. Placing her hands on his shoulders for balance, Evy pushed up and let the Doctor hoist her up by the waist before going down to her legs. She grabbed the pendulum and nearly swung out sideways before the Doctor's grip on her tightened.

Evy clenched the pendulum tightly, keeping it still. After a moment, it silenced. "Got it," she said before landing both feet on the floor.

"Brilliant! Now," he looked over to one of the tubes that led up to the bell, "let's see what damage this is doing."

Without another word, he climbed up onto the edge of a window and shimmied around a column, gripping it all the while. Evy gaped at him.

"Doctor!" she yelled. She dove over to the window but didn't try to pull him back in. She really didn't want to cause him to fall to the ground below. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Doctor didn't answer her, instead focusing on climbing up to the roof. Evy leaned out the window as far as she could get without the rain hitting her, and watched him until he vanished out of sight. She sighed and hurried back down the stairs. She knew that the only way to get any answers was to watch him herself.

Evy winced as the rain pelted against her fresh cut and she quickly ducked under the awning of a flower shop. Around her, people were screaming and running and she caught a bit of somebody saying that it was the Almighty. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

A little distance ahead, she could see Amy and Rory staring up at something high above. Evy followed their gaze and her eyes quickly widened.

The Doctor was right on the roof, in the very heart of the storm. They tensely watched as he fiddled with a giant gold ball on the roof. Squinting, they saw that the ball had opened up, revealing something she couldn't see from her distance.

Whatever it was had to be key in stopping the storm though, as she could see the Doctor hesitantly studying it. Then, a second later, the Doctor did something, for the rain suddenly ceased, the clouds vanished, and birds began chirping. Evy grinned as the people around her began cheering and clapping, running over to Amy and Rory.

"He did it!" She threw her arms around Amy and Rory. They laughed along with her, spinning around before pulling each other into a proper snog.

Evy ignored them, clapping obnoxiously for the Time Lord at the the top of the tower. The Doctor spotted them from his post, smiling as he began to widely gesture in between the machine and himself.

His arms fell half way when he saw Amy and Rory had become 'occupied' with…each other. Evy stood on her toes and waved high to get his attention. He waved back with excited swings, pointing to himself and the machine.

She couldn't hold back a laugh as she gave him two thumbs up. He enthusiastically did the same, the removal of his hands nearly making him fall. Evy cringed, but it soon turned to laughter as he caught himself, straightening his bowtie as if nothing happened.

He gave her one last wave and pointed to the ground, showing the he was going to descend. She nodded again, giving him another smile before turning around to her friends, who were still snogging. After reminding them to breathe, they pulled away with smiles and giggles.

They waited for another fifteen minutes before the Doctor found them. As soon as he was in sight, Amy sprinted over to him, hugging him tightly. Evy and Rory followed, large smiles on their faces.

"Oh, you _brilliant_ idiot," she told him, ruffling his soaking wet hair. He simply smiled, batting away her hand to give her a proper hug.

Amy already knew that this would be one of their awkward hugs where the Doctor would hold her tightly, but Evy would just stand there, blushing and frozen by his touch.

After all, she wasn't much of a hugging type back in Leadworth. And if any man would try to lunge themselves at her, they should be prepared to hit the floor. _Hard._

 _So why would Evy let the Doctor hug her? The only answer to the question is-_

Amy was snapped out of her thought when the Doctor hastily pulled away from the hug and grabbed Evy's hand, dashing off to who-knows-where before anyone could protest.

"He has _got_ to stop doing that," Rory complained and Amy giggled, deciding to head back to the TARDIS.

~x~

"Where are we going?" Evy asked as the Doctor pulled her along.

He didn't answer for they soon came to another door that led outside. He let go of her hand and raced over to an open archway. Evy followed him and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a thin walkway going over the canal.

At the end of it was Rosanna, now only dressed in a thin white nightdress, the rest of her perception-filtered clothes tossed beside her. Evy looked at her, surprised to see that her mind wasn't pushing past the perception filter, until she noticed the non-working device lying on the ground.

Rosanna was permanently stuck in human form.

"Rosanna!" the Doctor called out.

Rosanna didn't turn around, instead staring vacantly into the water. "One city to save an _entire_ species," she said, sounding defeated. "Was that so much to ask?"

The Doctor stepped towards her. "I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn… but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it."

Evy swallowed thickly. Seeing the Doctor like this broke her hearts. She had always done everything she could to keep his mind off it - heck, she became part Time Lord! - but she knew there was no way to avoid it.

She thought about the night after the Starship U.K. adventure, when they had been talking and when she had looked so deeply into his eyes. She remembered thinking they looked old and haunted and that they exposed his many years. She also remembered seeing so much regret in them. Sometimes... she wished she could just take that burden for him.

Evy was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Rosanna look over her shoulder at the Doctor, her eyes filled with tears and unimaginable sadness.

"Tell me, Doctor," she called, "Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race?"

He said nothing and Rosanna turned back to the water, spreading her arms and staring straight ahead. Evy felt her blood boil from Rosanna. Had she had any idea how much pain she would cause?!

"Remember us," she said, the weight of her words hanging in the air like stones. " _Dream_ of us."

" **No!** " the Doctor and Evy shouted as Rosanna threw herself into the canal. The water began churning, caused by Rosanna's doomed children devouring her.

Evy quickly dashed over threw himself onto the edge of the walkway to help Rosanna, but the Doctor knew she was too late.

"No, no, no, no... There's- It can't be over yet," she prayed, raking her hands over her hair in frustration.

Not yet convinced it was over, she plunged her arm into the water, attempting to find and free Rosanna. She couldn't let another race die at the Doctor's hands. Even if it meant risking herself.

"No, Evy!" The Doctor cried, falling down beside her and quickly yanking her arm out of the water right before a hungry Saturnyne snapped it jaws.

"Are you crazy?! You could have gotten eaten!" He exclaimed, holding her shoulders tightly as the red-head just stared blankly at the floor.

Evy pursed her lip. "I-I... I'm sorry."

"No, no, no," he told her, gripping her hands tightly. "Please, don't be."

She lifted her head to look up at him. His face was filled with anguish, guilt, and misery from the death of another specie. The worst part was, he felt that this was his fault.

The Doctor's gaze fell to the floor. "It- It wasn't your fault... It was-"

 _"-Hers."_

He looked up at her in confusion, relief, and others in those emerald optics she couldn't find the words describe.

Evy swallowed roughly. "It was _her_ doing. It was her decision to take her life, not yours."

The two were just silent for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say to each other. Then, slowly, Evy began to lean closer to the Doctor's sitting body. He was confused at her actions for a moment but then he felt her arms wrap around him tightly.

She was hugging him. _Evelyn Paris_ was hugging _him_. Not just a pat on the back or allowing him to hold her, but a real, tight, _reassuring_ hug.

"What she said... I know it's not true. Whoever she was talking about, I know that wasn't the Doctor," she muttered into his shoulder. "I know it wasn't _my_ Doctor."

 _Did she just call me_ _ **'her'**_ _Doctor? No. Yes. No, no, no. Oh, yes. Most definitely yes._ The Doctor found himself blushing and glad his face was covered by her shoulder.

Silence. Then finally, _"... It wasn't your fault..."_

The Doctor was perfectly silent as she said this. Evy's words rang in his ears and repeated themselves over and over.

 _'It wasn't your fault.'_

If this had happened a long time ago without her here, the blame and fault would've settled into him automatically, plunging him into a dark period for less than a second before he pushed it aside, shoving fake happiness and cheer over it.

Before, he would've masked his pain. Now, he had nothing to hide.

 _It wasn't my fault._

Slowly but surely, the Doctor lifted his hands and rested them on her back, holding Evy close to him. He didn't even mind that his jacket was getting wet from Evy's soaked sleeve and that her other arm was-

The Doctor froze once he felt the skin on Evy's other arm. She had been wearing a long-sleeved polo for the majority of the trip, so it would have been impossible.

Slowly, his gaze shifted to Evy's bare arm and saw cloth tightly tied around her upper arm. Looking closer, he saw patches of blood stains on the cloth, making his worry grow and his hearts beat little faster.

"Evy..." He decided to speak up, "What happened to your arm?"

The red-head's eyes widened, immediately pulling away. _Oh god, he noticed._

"Oh, this? It's nothing that bad, really," she brushed it off, but the Doctor wasn't convinced.

With Evy's permission, he slowly untied the bloody cloth from her arm, sheepishly apologizing as he did so. Using a clean handkerchief from his pockets, he gently cleaned the wound.

He got a few other things from his pocket; a gauze and some medical tape. He put the gauze on the fresh wound, sealing it in place with the tape. It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now. And much to the Doctor's surprise, Evy didn't even bat an eye when her wound was cleaned.

After a moment, he stood and pulled her to her feet, pulling her close as he kept in mind that they were on a narrow walkway overlooking water and carnivorous aliens.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"No..." He said slowly, allowing the magnitude of his words to settle in around them. "You helped me understand. Thank _you_."

Before anything else could be said, she went off the walkway, calling over her shoulder,

"Let's go find the lovebirds!"

~x~

Less than five minutes later, they found a flirting Amy and Rory and were currently strolling back over to the TARDIS.

"Now then!" the Doctor cheered, "What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office? Maybe I can give you away!"

Rory looked over at Amy and sighed deeply. "No, it's fine," he said sadly. "Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…."

"Stay," Amy requested when Rory trailed off. The Doctor and Evy's eyes shot over to her while Rory looked at her in surprise. "With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay."

"Fine with me!" The Doctor grinned, "Detective Inspector Pond?"

Evy looked up at the sound of her work name, both annoyed and slightly amused. "Yes, lad?" She decided to played along.

"Permission to keep Doctor Pond?"

Amy and Rory scooted over to Evy with looks like a deranged puppy, waiting for mum's approval. The Doctor looked over to the Ponds and smiled. They were going to be the perfect family.

"Hmm..." Evy but her lip as she thought for a while. "Permission granted."

With those words, Amy cheered, jumping up and down. "Yes!"

"Yeah?" Rory said, smiling between all of them. "Yes, I would like that!"

"Nice one!" Amy chirped before swiftly kissing him on the lips. She skipped over to the TARDIS and as she opened the door, called out,

"Hey, look at this Evy! Got our spaceship, got our boys! Our work here is done!"

As she dramatically entered the TARDIS, Evy tried to keep a straight face, but instantly failed at the identical looks on the Doctor and Rory's faces.

"Uh, we are not your boys," Rory told Evy, who was already nibbling her lip to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, we are," the Doctor admitted.

"Yeah... we are," Rory agreed, defeat in his voice before he went to the door.

Rory stepped into the doorway, Alex right behind him, but the Doctor stopped them from heading in. "Hey Ponds, listen to that!" he commanded.

Rory frowned in confusion. "Er, what? All I can hear is… _silence._ "

As Rory stepped into the TARDIS, the Doctor and Evy exchanged nervous and partially terrified looks. Rosanna's words echoed in their heads.

 _'There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things.'_

~x~

As soon as they got into the TARDIS, Evy dashed to the console, grabbing her leather jacket from the jump seat and immediately putting it on before anyone could protest. Although, Amy was rather irritated.

"Oh, and there you go," she grumbled, " _Typical._ Straight to gettin' that blasted jacket again."

Rory stifled a laugh but Evy didn't seem to mind. She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, _"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything..."_

The Doctor entered the TARDIS last, coming up to the console to frantically press buttons.

"O-kay! When and where to next?" He asked turning to them with a wide grin. Although, the Ponds didn't share the same expression, making him turn to them, confused.

"Um... Doctor?" Amy finally spoke up, "Is it okay if you take us home?"

"Yeah, there are some things we've, um, got to get back to," Evy added shyly.

Immediately, the Doctor's face fell. "Oh... I-I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have so much now. A whole new life, in fact. Back in Leadworth."

Evy pursed her lip. He wasn't wrong. Thanks to Amy, she had a family, a home, a job, and a full domestic life. She had found herself finally settling in like the normal human being she used to and had always wanted to be. It would be hard to leave all of that behind.

"I do," she admitted.

"You have people who care deeply about you. I don't want to take you from them."

 _That was also- Wait, what? No, that's not what I..._

"Doctor..." Evy began, but the Time Lord cut her off with his sad rambling which made him seem like a hormonal teenager with mood swings.

"The adventures I take people on do tend to be dangerous a good majority of the time, even though most of the time I don't plan on it."

"Doctor-"

"I don't blame you for wanting to leave really, you'll probably be much safer back in Leadworth. Back at your house and- and- that Scott fella..."

 _"Doctor!"_

The sad man quickly shut up. Sighing, Evy went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her with his emerald, puppy-dog eyes. God, was he adorable.

"We don't want to leave you," she reassured and saw the Doctor's face immediately light up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day.

"You- you don't?"

Amy rolled her eyes at him. "What, do you think we'd just leave you here to blow up moons, or something? Of course not, stupid."

Evy giggled and gave him a playful nudge on the arm. "We just wanted to get some things, that's all," she explained before muttering, "And I may have left the telly on..."

Rory grimaced. "Oh, that's gonna be one hell of a bill."

"Of course. Yes, of course!" The Doctor grinned and pulled Evy into a big, warm hug. The reason, she didn't really know. She just stood there clueless as the Doctor hugged her, patting his back at least.

"Don't worry, we won't take long," she mumbled into his shoulder before pulling away. "I just need a pair of _decent_ clothes."

"Oh, _decent_ ," Amy groaned, putting her hands on her hips, "You think your clothes are normal?"

"Compared to _you_ , yes," Evy shot back.

"Well, compared to me, you look anything but a normal human being!"

"Maybe because I'm _**not**_ a human being!"

"Alright, alright, girls," Rory stepped in, afraid they'd start roasting the hell out of each other if he didn't.

"Let's just have Evy get her clothes. She's just gonna get a few pairs, right, Evy?" He asked and turned to the red-head, expecting an answer, but was only shot a glare.

He swallowed thickly. "Umm... Yeah. Err, Doctor?"

The said Time Lord snapped right to attention. "Yep?"

"Uh... Leadworth, please," Rory instructed and he quickly started pressing in the coordinates.

"Alright! Earth, Leadworth, Ponds' house!" The Doctor announced and then they were off.

~x~

Amy skipped off the TARDIS with Rory, the two Time Lords later following behind. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in their garden, just a few feet away from their house in Leadworth. The skies were already dark and Evy could immediately tell it was around dinner time.

"Always nice to be back home," Rory smiled before immediately proceeding into the house without even saying goodbyes.

Noticing her fiancée's rude action, Amy quickly apologized. "We won't be long," she reassured the Doctor, "Be back in a week or I _will_ have to kill you."

The said man and Evy laughed, clearly knowing Amy was dead serious after the past... 'incidents'. The Doctor nodded in spite of himself and Amy grinned, giving him a big hug before heading off to the house.

Evy stepped up beside him with a chuckle. "You better keep that promise. Because if you don't, I'll have to agree with her."

"Don't worry," he laughed, "I'm the Doctor."

" _Exactly_ ," she mused before heading back to the TARDIS, leaving a confused Doctor behind.

He frowned, following after her anyways. "Wait, where are you going? Your house is right there."

"Oh... Yes, that's right," she stopped and turned back to look at him. "Listen, Doctor, I don't really live here anymore."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Well, I actually just moved in last month in a nice little place, which I do share with Scott. It's in Upper Leadworth, so we split the rent."

"Oh... Well then, you can, uh, hop in my TARDIS," the Doctor said, opening the TARDIS doors for Evy to get inside first before following. He quickly dashed to the console, Evy waiting for him as always, and set for the TARDIS to dematerialize.

~x~

The Doctor just pressed buttons on the console, sneaking glances at Evy from time to time, who was quietly sitting on the jump seat with her arms crossed. He had no idea where they were going, as he didn't know the coordinates of Evy's new home. He never really asked and he wasn't planning to.

He just flew the TARDIS into the Time Vortex and put it on hold as he thought. This could be his only chance. Because Amy and Rory left them separately, the Doctor and Evy were alone together. He might never get this opportunity ever again.

He thought of what they could do. What could you do to show someone you like them, but not directly tell them you 'like-like' them. Then it clicked.

A date. He could take her on a date.

 _No, no, no, no. Hmm.. yes. Yes, yes, it was now or never_. But if they were to go on a date, when and where? He didn't want it to feel like a regular trip on the TARDIS, therefore outer space dating was definitely out of the question.

Well, whatever he was planning, he had to decide fast because at the corner of his eye, he saw Evy beginning to give him odd looks.

"Doctor," she finally spoke up, standing up beside him. "Where are we going? You haven't even punched in the coordinated yet."

The Doctor quickly composed himself. "Ahh... Well... You never really gave your coordinates."

"Oh! Sorry, forgot about that. Anyway, they're-"

Before Evy could even recite the location, he abruptly cut her off. "No, no, no, no! I'm not bringing you home!"

Evy blinked at him. " _You're not bringing me home..?!"_

"No, no, no! I-I meant..." He trailed off deciding to change his position to face her better. "I meant that... maybe you'd want to go somewhere else first. Before I drop you home."

Evy narrowed her eyes and gave him a confused look, raising her brow. The Doctor exhaled loudly as his grip tightened on the console.

"What I'm trying to say is..."

 _Come on, come on! You can do this. It was now or never. This might be your only chance. You've got to do this, Doctor!_

"Would you... want to go out... with me..?"

~~~To be continued in Summer Special~~~

~~~~~CHAPTER 3 END~~~~~


End file.
